Dios de los Muertos: Days of the Dead
by KrystalDragoness
Summary: Originally a spawn off of Resident Evil: Survivor Style, the story has become a whole new beast. Join Krystal, Brandie, Tony, and the rest of the group on a trip they'll never forget. Updating soon! Also editing chapters, keep an eye out!
1. The Introduction of Fighters

Diaz de las Muertos  
  
The Days of the Dead  
  
Yet another Resident Evil ficcie by:  
  
KrystalDragoness  
  
Author's Note: I'm Trying something new here, so please, no flames..I really dislike them, they get me irritated, and I give up on ficcies altogether that way. Anyways, Here's the deal, I'll explain it to you simply. You can add your own characters, and vote for some of my characters. Just look at the profiles then e-mail me at Apoclymon_12@hotmail.com with the subject vote or something like that so I know it's something not to delete (I end up deletin' more important stuff that way..) So, here's the profiles for my characters, you add your own and vote and stuffs.. I'm hoping to get it done before November 15th, so if you can kinda get everything in around then it'll be great, muchas gracias!!! ^.^ And readers of RE: Survivor Style! will know these characters too.  
  
The Storyline:  
  
  
  
Umbrella has unleashed the latest virus, known as the Nova Virus, or N-Virus for short, causing new mutations and giving the old tyrants the power to rise again. 5 people are thrown in the midst of the hell. Will they survive? Or will they die? You decide, vote on who lives, dies, and who the 5 are.  
  
The Profiles of my Chars:  
  
Full Real Name: Elise Nicole Wong  
  
Age: 22  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Nickname: Krystal, or Krys  
  
Weapons: Uzis all tha way baby! Oh, and she likes bowguns with lasersights too. And hand to hand combat.. Tends to be pretty good with a sword.. Oh, anyways!  
  
Physical Appearance: Green eyes, black hair with blonde streaks changing from dark brown to brown to light brown to blonde to overbleached blonde in some spots, mistaken for Mexican very often due to her tan. Likes black nail polish and wears a silver ring on her left hand ring finger. Along with two of those little plastic ring bracelet thingies joined together, also black. She wears blue hiphugger bootcut jeans, a black halter top, and wears black high heeled boots. Also wears one of those chain bead necklaces, colored black and silver, and over THAT a necklace with the same material as her bracelets, also black, and bearing a silver dragon with wings spread and a crystal over it's head. She also wears black eyeshadow with reddish brown lipstick on her lips.  
  
Build: About 5'6, gifted in the upper, Krystal's a skinny girl with long legs and a nice body build as far as muscles are concerned due to the fact that she likes to kickbox and get into fights.  
  
Background: Krystal's a girl who really dislikes, no wait, HATES umbrella, or so she says. She's a person wrapped in enigma, nobody's truly sure of how she got into Oklahoma City, the latest site of the viral release, some believe she escaped from the Umbrella H.Q. when it began to collapse, others believe she arrived on the scene when a friend called, even more think that she's a ghost that appeared out of nowhere.   
  
Full Real Name: Stephen Alexander Nebalm  
  
Age: 25  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Nickname: Stephen, Stevie (by girls) or Steph.  
  
Weapons: Hand to hand, Magnum, Skateboard (I know you guys are wondering why the hell I put that, but if it's a streetfight and survival of the fittest, c'mon...you need something to beat undead with...) And he likes shotguns too.  
  
Physical Appearance: Blue eyes, blonde hair. He's a white boy with not much of a description to hold him by. He wears baggy blue jeans and some kinda new grey and black skateboarding shoes, he wears a white t-shirt with his skateboarding team's logo (WCS, West Coast Skaters, c'mon, I'm trying to think this up as I go along..) on the back. And sometimes he wears a grey hoodie with WCS on it too.  
  
Build: About 5'8 or 5'9. He's pretty skinny because he skateboards often, and he's pretty well muscled, not overly, but not super weak.  
  
Background: Stephen came to Racoon City for the skateboarding tournament that everyone talked about, when his team's van crashed and turned over, killing his team, except for Jimmy Syracuse. But that was all in the game show Resident Evil Survivor style, now we're in the real world. The same thing happened, only he's in Oklahoma City, with the N-Virus subjects trying to kill him. He tells everybody the same thing, "Don't try to get close to me. I won't let you." He feels this way because his entire family was killed in a matter of 1 year. He's the only survivor of his closest relations.   
  
  
  
Full Real Name: Jimmy Micheal Syracuse  
  
Age: 25  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Nickname: Jim or Jimmy  
  
Weapons: Pretty much the same as Stephen.  
  
Physical Appearance: Brown eyes, Brown hair. Also a white boy with a short and easy description. He leans towards the baggy blue jeans and he wears some new looking Adidas shoes. Wearing a white t-shirt emblazoned with the WCS logo on the back as well. He wears one of those necklaces like Krystal's chainbeaded one, only his is all silver.  
  
Build: About 5'8 1/2. He's a tall and skinny white guy who doesn't seem very muscular. But appearances can be decieving. He has a really good body from basketball, and from skating.  
  
Background: Jimmy was another of the members on Stephen's team. Also a member of the Resident Evil: Survivor Style cast. He jumped into reality, realizing he didn't get the money due to KD's harebrained schemes falling apart on her. The N-Virus subjects are hunting him for his blood. He tried to befriend Stephen, and they ended up splitting up upon arrival in the city. Now he's on his own trying to find someone, or anyone who survived. Little does he know he may encounter old friends from RE: SS, and the new guy.  
  
Full Real Name: Alexander James Smith  
  
Age: 23  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Nickname: Alex  
  
Weapons: A mix of Krystal's and Stephen's, he tends to lean towards more heavy artillary like machine guns and grenade launchers. But never hesistates a good desert eagle or Magnum.  
  
Physical Appearance: Blue eyes and short spiked blonde hair. Much younger than the other two, Alex wears baggy black jeans with a chain going from the back pocket to one of the side pockets, and wears a blue T-shirt that says "I dress this way to piss you off." He also wears some spiked bracelets and one of those bracelets like Krystal wears.  
  
Build: He's a 5'7 1/2 white boy, and he's skinny. He used to do speed skating on rollerblades in his free time when he was younger, and now he's well built and one of those who wouldn't look like much of a fight until you got into a fight with them.  
  
Background: Alex is the shortest of the guys from RE: SS, he was the cameraguy, and now he arrived in this hellhole on a job offer by one of KD's former managers. Little did he know that the N-Virus was let out, and all these monsters are running rampant. It kinda makes him wish he was back with KD for her show again. At least there he'd be safe from the reality of death and dying and all that shit.  
  
Full Real Name: Tyler Jacob Daniels  
  
Age: 21  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Nickname: Tyler  
  
Weapons: A Shotgun and a knife. That's the only thing in his possession, poor guy.  
  
Physical Appearance: Short spiked blondish brown hair, The second youngest guy, and his face betrays his age, he looks about 18 1/2 or 19. Wearing baggy blue jeans and a blue T-Shirt that says "How to ditch your Date: 1. Say you've gotta go to the bathroom, 2. run like hell, 3. Go to a bar with your friends". He has some blue striped adidas and he's white.  
  
Build: He's about 5'8, and he's got a medium build. He grew up on the bad side of town and now knows how to fight, which has given him a reputation among his friends as someone who you don't want to piss off.   
  
Background: He's a member of KD's crew of Resident Evil: SS. All he did was the sound affects, but he got more than enough pay. When the series dropped through the roof, KD gave him his severance pay and said her goodbyes. Leaving him off on his own to head from the nice sunny beaches of Florida back to his home to visit some old friends, including his ex-girlfriend Courtney. When he arrives he finds more than he could ever bargan for.   
  
Full Real Name: Courtney Elizabeth Russel  
  
Age: 20  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Nickname: Cort, Courtney  
  
Weapons: Hands, knife, 9mm pistol  
  
Physical Appearance: She wears a tight blue top with little sparkly things on it and some tight blue jeans, along with a wraparound lace belt and one of those little ropey beaded belts around her neck. She has the same style makeup as Krystal and she's a relatively normal build. She has reddish brown hair and blue eyes. And her skin tone is well tanned from her recent visit to Mexico.  
  
Build: About 5'5 3/4. She's a normal average everyday girl going to college and trying to get a decent degree, she was working on her final degree in veternary medicine and was returning to Oklahoma City to finish her semester up and get out of college. When she arrived, she discovered that her professor was being eaten by zombies, who decided they wanted her next. When she tried to escape, Umbrella kidnapped her, saying something about her being "The one".  
  
  
  
res1kna4's Character:   
  
Full Name: Anthony Albert Loera  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Nickname: Tony  
  
Age: 20  
  
Weapons: Pocket knife and Shotgun (From his father)  
  
Physical appearance: White, Green eyes, black hair spiked short, Baggy black   
  
jeans, Black shirt with a skull on the front and on the back it reads D.T.A. Grey Shoes, around his neck is a silver cross.  
  
Build: Around 6'2 ,136 Lbs, Medium built.  
  
Background: On his why back home to help his father with the family gun   
  
shop, He runs in with a licker and wrecks his car in to a wall. He runs to the   
  
gun shop to find out that his father was killed on a last stand attempt, So   
  
he finds out in his father's journal that Zombies's and other monster's are   
  
running about. Cunarty at the gun shop in the ammo room.Weapons on him A   
  
shotgun and a swiss army knife.  
  
Unknown Person's Character (Dunno the ff.net name) :  
  
Name: Brandie Amora  
  
Age: 18  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Nickname: Queen  
  
Weapons: She uses two.45 magnums (John Woo style) and she loves kick-boxing, so watch out!  
  
Physical apperance: She has dark brown eyes, black hair thats held back by a hair band. She's African/American. She has white nail polish and she has a golden ring with a heart on it. She's wearing white shoes with a pair of black capris and a white sleevless shirt. She also is wearing a golden necklace with a heart locket, and inside is a secret.  
  
Build: she's 5' 7, she has a nice build fit for fighting, yet feminine too. She is very graceful.  
  
Background: Brandie use to have a happy family. Her mother was an actress, her father worked for a well known company (Umbrella) and she was a very happy child. Until her mother died from a mysterious virus. Her father completly threw his self into his work. Sometimes she has dreams of being inside of a glass tube in a lab, but she passes those of just as dreams... 


	2. The Prolouge Edited

Diaz de Las Muertos

The Days of the Dead

Yet another Resident Evil ficcie by:

KrystalDragoness

Author's Note: Okays, here we go, I know ya'll are getting impatient, lol, sorry! And now, let the story begin.

Krystal: *grins and waves* We don't own anything but insanity. And Jimmy and Stephen. And me. And me and KD really wish we owned the real Alex. *grin* Any who, all the fan made characters that don't have someone else's claim on them are ours, That means we don't own Brandie or Anthony. Thanks for reading the disclaimer, now on with the fic!

KD: And if you have any ideas for your chars or something, feel free to say them! And another little add on, so nobody's confused! The weapons list doesn't necessarily mean that the character has them, it just means that they can use them. For example, Krystal doesn't automatically have uzis.

Krystal: I don't?

KD: No. But she can use them very well.

Krystal: I can?

KD: Yes, now shut up.

Krystal: humph.

Prologue - It's going down

"Oklahoma City, a metropolis full of various races, events, music, movies, and lights...Little did the unfortunate residents know that Umbrella was studying a virus, which was about to be unleashed on the unfortunate populous..."

The Scientist walked down the pure white hall, it all looked the same to him, for only the skilled could pick out the correct door in this cold, sterile, artificially lit hallway. Stopping in front of the white doors which, he mused, coincidentally looked exactly like the other pair of white doors next to him, and those before, he put his hand on a blue pad in front of him and muttered something under his breath, there was a small click and a quick beep before the monitor next to the door said "Identity confirmed", allowing him access to the lab he was assigned to check up on. The door slid open, to reveal a lab full of huge tubes filled with various monsters. A licker, the Nemesis, Mr. X, and a female Tyrant all sat in separate tubes, but all were equally as dangerous to have in one area. Nemesis' dead pale blue eye looked at him, its mauled face seeming to grin maniacally. That damn thing always gave him the shivers whenever he arrived into the lab, the scientist thought to his self, making a quick once-over glance at the experiments before him. While crossing the room to look at the console, the scientist heard yells in the hall, followed by the crack of several quick gunshots and rapidly hit one of the many illuminated buttons before him, hiding the tubes behind several sheets of steel. Right after he did so, however, the door he had arrived from flew open with such an amount of force that it slammed against the wall it was connected to. A crew of people, all dressed in matching uniforms of complete black and carrying a machine gun each ran into the lab, yelling so many different things at the same time that it was near impossible to make sense of the racket.

One of the intruders sprinted over to him, wrapping an arm around his neck and forcefully placing the machine gun to his head. "WHERE'S THE KEYS?" The feminine voice yelled in his ear, the screeching of various animals that the virus had been tested on causing the lab to become even louder. "What are you talking about?" The scientist yelled, horrified at the sudden entrance of the unknown enemies. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME! WHERE'RE THE KEYS TO THE ANIMAL CAGES?" "You can't let them go! It's insane!" He protested, knowing that the risk of viral outbreak was far too high to let the PETA terrorists just release the animals. "Damn it! He's not going to answer, just open the cages with whatever you can!" A masculine voice yelled behind his black hockey mask, this one was built fairly solid. Muscles bulged from under the black long sleeved shirt, and he seemed to be in control of the situation more than the other ones that had charged in with him. "But you can't! They're dangerous!" The scientist begged, hoping they would understand and heed his warning. The girl growled in frustration, hearing what the scientist assumed was her superior give an order, and promptly let go of his neck. She then pushed him to the ground as her teammate filled the space she left behind, a machine gun wedged against his temple. Looking over at the cages, her blue eyes inspected one with a coal black German shepherd in it, the dog was whimpering and shaking, its large frame huddled against the back of the cage that contained it. She turned to look at the man in the white coat, terror filling his eyes as if he knew what exactly was going to happen next. It had happened before, to a co-worker of his. The dogs were intelligent, and that was what made them deadly, for some reason, they had figured out how to trick their prey, there hadn't been enough research to determine if it was something that had been inherited by the virus, or if it was something that was already genetically built into the animals though, so they weren't sure how to control it. "Asshole. Hey boys, let that dog go!" The girl gestured at the cage, her small frame looking almost comical because of the size of the gun she carried with her. She couldn't be more than 4'9, and her curves were hugged by the skintight black pants and shirt she wore. Her black shoes were almost silent as she drifted across the lab, taking in the amount of animals they had found, the expression on her face one of someone who just won the lottery. "Right." Yet another man said, he approached the cage and talked to the animal sweetly while skillfully picking the lock, completely unprepared for what was to come next. It all happened in a blur, the second the door opened; the sweet and shivering dog suddenly leaped out of the cage and began to maul the man's throat, blood gushed across the creature's face as it tore into the jugular, crimson fluid staining the ground around the man as his arms flailed wildly, the dog continued ripping into his flesh however, ripping the rest of the man's throat out before feasting on whatever other pieces of flesh it could find.

"MIKE! OH MY GOD! WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" The girl yelled, jumping back in horror and aiming her gun at the dog before pressing her finger against the trigger and firing. Amidst the terror of the intruders, the scientist seized his opportunity of being left unguarded and tried to reach the console to set off an emergency alarm. While crawling across the ground, however, he felt liquid under his knees. His face paled behind his glasses as he looked over at the metal sealed containers containing the worst secrets the corporation had, and noticing liquid slowly leaking out of the one that contained the licker. Realizing that an outbreak would soon occur, he dismissed going for the console, and got up to run for the door. A scratch that sounded like steel ripping against a chalkboard forced the remaining three of the four person crew to pause. Terrified and confused, they slowly turned and looked at the steel tube nearest to them as a shriek erupted from it, followed by claws piercing the steel and ripping it open. "What the hell is that captain?" The smaller of the two remaining men screamed. The girl's eyes locked on the tube, suddenly forgetting about the dead dog and her former partner's corpse which lay in front of her, her body was paralyzed, watching the long razor blade like talons ripping through solid steel. "I don't know, ABORT MISSION! ABORT!" She barked, gesturing over her shoulder and trying to run for the hallway. She made it through the door and figured they were home free before hearing the scream of another teammate behind her. "MICHAEL!" She said, spinning and aiming into the lab, her heart skipped a beat as the bloodcurdling cry came to an end. The screams were over, and it appeared as if nothing was left in the cold, white, sterile room she had burst into earlier. She walked in slowly, looking around for any sign of the rest of her team. Her hands shook and she felt her legs quiver as she took in the view of what had happened… The tube had been ripped open, she had seen that, she knew it already, but what she wasn't prepared for was her men, who were also ripped open. One's chest was torn apart and his lungs, heart, and other organs were all over the floor, his face frozen in a scream as his body twitched lifelessly on the ground before her. Blood from the two final corpses stained the water on the floor, giving it a marble-like appearance, the crimson fluid spiraling effortlessly into the murky liquid that had spilled from the tube, and the lights flickered rapidly.

Unaware of what was in the room with her, she walked over to the brightly lit console behind a series of TV screens showing grainy camera images, her attention was caught by one scene, static bars rolling up the slightly damaged screen as the grainy image of the licker was plastered on the screen, before she could even press play, it began to pop up the same image on the six other screens in front of her. Her eyes widened as the TVs showed the beast, its exposed skull and brain glistening in the flickering light, staggering back, her hand brushed a key on the keyboard, cueing the camera's tape of what had just happened to play across the multiple screens, showing the beast nimbly springing from wall to wall, ripping the trained "terrorists" apart, limb by limb, before finally throwing the last one to the ground and gutting him with ease. Eyes locked on the screen in terror, she didn't even notice the lights had gone out in the lab; the glow of the screens illuminated her paralyzed face as she heard a low growl. Hoping that she would survive, she spun from the console and inhaled deeply, the metallic sting of the smell of blood hitting her nostrils along with a stale smell that she couldn't place her finger on. About ten feet in front of her, she heard something drop and felt the bloody water splash against her face, a couple of drops rolling into her mouth which she quickly spat out while raising her gun, pivoting her body and trying to see in the nonexistent light where the sound had come from. Before she could have any further reactions, however, she heard an inhuman screech that ripped through her ears and brought terror to her core, which was followed by her own scream catching in her throat...

Michelle laughed heartily and raised her feet up to put them on the wooden box next to her, looking at Stephen and then at the girls on the skate team as they practiced. After a couple more moments of silence except for the occasional click of wood against concrete or wheels rolling over pavement, she reached over to turn on the old CD playing boom box, hitting the play button to make "Purple Hills" blast through the speakers. Stephen gave her a glare and took his turn grinding in the skate park, focusing on honing his skills before the tournament they would soon go to. Nicole leaned in and joined Michelle in singing the way too familiar song, brushing her red hair behind her ear. "I've been so many places, I've seen so many faces, but nothin' compares to these blue and yellow purple hills!" The duo sang, smiles going from ear to ear on their faces as they yelled the lyrics louder, their sole intention to aggravate the rest of the group with their antics, and it appeared to work, for the girls began getting glares from Jimmy, Stephen and Timothy. Michelle grinned and flipped them off casually, her hair rustling in the gentle breeze under the clear blue sky, then began to sing Eminem's part, which was quickly followed by the chorus with Nicole. Once they got to a specific part, Nicole pointed at Stephen and began to rap along, a huge grin exposing her white teeth. "Lonely, crazy, don't be sexy, dopey headed guy!" This cued another glare from Stephen in Nicole's direction, as the two girls' display was clearly frustrating the boys who were attempting to practice. Michelle stood up and walked out from under the shaded tree she was sitting under, sun glistening off of her hair and the sparkles on her dark blue shirt, her white shorts showing just enough of her tanned thigh that it drew the attention of Timothy and Jimmy. "Dirty dozen, 80 of us, Shady sistas, guys love us! That's why our baby daddies love us but they hate each otha, probably wanna take each other out and date each otha, some sum thin' sum thin' sum thin'...I don't know!" She finished before deteriorating in a fit of laughter.

Nicole went back to a part in the song and stood up, laughing and walking up beside Michelle. "Shut your mouth you dirty dirty! Boys, please don't fight, 'cause this chick's here all night!" Timothy stopped and looked at the duo of rappers and smirked, preparing himself to counterattack them with their own favorite song. "Rewind it." "Why?" Nicole said, an eyebrow delicately rose in response as she fiddled with the string on the hole in the knee of her jeans. "I want to shut you idiots up." He quickly retorted. "Fine…" Michelle hit the button and went back to another part of the song for Timothy to take his time and respond to the two girls. "And I don't give a damn if I finally move; me and the crew the hell with you two! I only need three bucks and I'm cool, I just got some and I'm going back soon." Nicole and Michelle grinned and turned to each other, laughing before looking back at their fellow teammate with smiles of approval. "Good one Tim!" "Yeah, for real!" The girls repeated Michelle's last rap, then Tim shrugged, turning back to the skate bowl which he felt was calling his name. The song continued on, which brought Timothy to have an urge to finish what he felt was the most epic cover in his life, and finally end the two's anthem once and for all. He looked back at the two as the music played on and began to finish the song. "Dirty dozen 80 of us, shady brothas, ladies love us, that's why our baby mommas love us but they hate each other, they probably wanna take each otha out and date each otha, some sum thin' sum thin' sum thin..I DON'T KNOW!" This cued the girls to laugh, gasping for air before Michelle decided to glance at her watch. "Alright guys, time to load up." "Right. JIMMY! STEPHEN! TIME TO GO!" Nicole yelled to the duo, a hand on her hip. "Say what?" Jimmy said, stopping his tricks and grabbing his skateboard with one hand as he looked over at the girls who had just barked the orders to him.

Nicole rolled her eyes, dusting the dirt from the area she was sitting on from the seat of her faded jeans, her t-shirt hugged her frame elegantly, showing off just enough curve to make her appear as if she wasn't realistically part of the skate team. "TIMMY SAID IT IS TIME TO GO YOU RETARDS!" "Fuck off Nicole." Stephen muttered, walking by. Nicole turned and punched him in the arm lightly, a look of mock insult upon her face. "Fuck off yourself man!" Michelle quickly busied herself and began to load up the equipment the girls had carried from the van while Nicole began to grind and practice tricks on her skateboard, making the surrounding curbs and handrails her prey. Stephen helped Michelle, then lifted his head to make eye contact, piquing Michelle's interest in what he was about to say. "I'm gonna kill Nicole." "Chill Stephen…Seriously, don't go getting all pissed off with her. I don't feel like being the peacemaker." "Fine, but only because you asked." He replied; eyes still locked with Michelle's as her hair fell down upon her shoulder. "Cool. Thanks." She said, looking at Stephen after putting the boom box by her seat in the back of the van. Stephen put his skateboard in and gave her a hug after they got out of the van, picking her up and noticing how light she felt in his arms. "Stephen! You little bastard put me down!" Michelle laughed, lightly hitting him on the back in an attempt to be threatening. Stephen sat her down, his hands still on her hips, and looked at her. "How long has it been Michelle?" "...About two years, why?" She asked, puzzled as she brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, her brown eyes trying to see what was going through his mind. "I was thinking…" "What?" Stephen removed one of his hands and reached into his pocket, where he found and held the jewelry box in his hand, clutching it as he tried to figure out how to go about what he was going to say. "Well...I'll tell you after we win this competition." "I wanna know now!" Stephen smirked and pulled the box out of his pocket, holding it in front of him with little grace to the rapid unveiling. "Here, open it." "Oh my god…you didn't..?" "I did." She opened the box, looking at a small gold ring with three diamonds on it, and slipped it on her finger, her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened in a delicate o, the expression of shock and awe faded as a huge smile replaced it, joy lighting her face up as she accepted the gift.

Stephen smiled at her; He had finally decided to make the move, and he was glad that he had after seeing her face. Watching her reaction, he shrugged and began to speak. "I wasn't sure if it was your type, you know…I know you're a fan of all that expensive stuff and I'm just…" "Shut up." Michelle squealed, pressing a finger to his lips before she gave him a tight hug, feeling him wrap his arms around her to hug her back. "THANK YOU!" "Anytime." Stephen smiled, enjoying the expression of excitement that his girlfriend portrayed. Michelle released him, spinning on her heel and leaving to run off and show her new present to Nicole and proceeded to almost smash into Jimmy while he was carrying supplies to the van, with a quick word of apology, she skipped off, the joy showing in every step she took. "What'd you give her? A fucking million dollars?" "That ring she wanted." "Oh. I remember about two years ago you wouldn't talk to anyone at all...Then Michelle and you met each other. You've been inseparable ever since!" "Yeah, I know, right?" Stephen smiled to himself as he watched the two girls squeal in excitement to each other, Michelle's body language telling him exactly what was being discussed. "Why don't you two get married man? It's obvious you love her and she loves you." "I don't know man..." Stephen said, sitting on the bumper of the van and shrugging. "What's wrong? Don't think you're ready?" "Well…it's not that..it's just that.." "It's just that we gotta go! GIRLS! TIM! COME ON!" Jimmy shouted, the group approached and loaded into the van, destination: Oklahoma City.

Inside the lab a series of consoles lit up, each one flashing various buttons almost in a pattern, and then glowing a plethora of colors. One of the computer screens flickered in the dim light, showing the statistics of the latest Tyrant. The steel lifted on one of the containment tubes and showed a green bubbling liquid, but no Tyrant. "N-Virus...82%" The screen read. Suddenly the liquid turned to its clear form again, the previously disfigured and wounded body of the female Tyrant completely healed. Her eyes snapped open, the retinas focusing and coming to life as they inspected the dark area surrounding her. Clutching her hands, she put them to the glass, and noticed that where her nails once were, there were now claws, terror struck her, who was she? Where was she? And what was going on around her? Deciding that she needed to get out, and trying to hopefully draw some attention to herself and find someone who would explain, she pulled one hand back, slamming it forwards towards the glass which gave with ease, she hit it again, this time causing the entire front to shatter. Her new body was slammed against the ground with force as she started feeling the cool oxygen on her flesh, the virus filled water pouring over her skin and out into the bloody water on the floor, leaving an even odder tinge to the originally clear liquid. Listening to the crackling glass under her feet, she felt the air surge around her in cool breezes, her senses were overloading her brain, it was as if every cell on the surface of her skin had a series of nerve endings, each one triggering a chain reaction in the next. As she continued observing her area, her eyes roamed freely, then finally came to rest as she saw the dead bodies. There were six of them. One was a man with a mauled throat, another man, younger, with a torn open chest, entrails everywhere. A girl, youthful, with black hair and wide blue eyes, blood staining her lips, but other than that there was no obvious injury. The Tyrant felt something squirm inside her, begging her, urging her to use the parasites that lay dormant in her blood to take control of this girl's body.

Before she could give into temptation, a hologram appeared in front of her, its frame youthful, probably not older than 12, long hair brushing against its shoulders and back as it wore a summer dress, the sleeves falling around her wrists. "I would not recommend doing that FT-8719." The red girl spoke softly, but with an undertone that demanded respect. The Tyrant raised her eyes to the hologram, opening her mouth to speak. All that came out from her lips though was the liquid and saliva mixture that she had been breathing in while she was in the tube. "Why? If you take control of her, it will only cause a problem. That is why." The hologram said, the look on its face one that would be found on a mother scolding a child. The Tyrant snarled and reached up to touch her face, feeling a few tiny scars. "..Yes, you were dead, if that is what you are wondering." The Tyrant coughed long enough to clear her lungs of the remaining saliva and liquid mixture, and then cleared her throat to use her voice. "Wh-Who are you?" Clear blue eyes watched the red hologram carefully, the voice she used sounding foreign as it echoed off of the walls. "...The Red Queen." The hologram replied, crossing its arms with a lack of interest in the creature before it. "What happened to Raccoon City...?" "Raccoon City has been dead. You are now located in Oklahoma City, we continued our experiments here, unfortunately, just like in Raccoon City, Umbrella has experienced a little leak." This news caught the Tyrant's attention, she had died…and Raccoon City was gone… But now she was in a town that she recognized the name of, for a reason of which she wasn't sure; She glanced to her feet in shock, and suddenly realized after looking at her reflection in the poorly lit water she looked like a normal human, now that for some inexplicable reason her claws had disappeared into her normal nails.

The Tyrant clutched a fist and narrowed her eyes, trying to logically explain what was going on in her head. "How? How did this all happen?" "Intelligent, now aren't we?" The Red Queen mocked in a calm voice. "Tell me how. I want to know." The Tyrant demanded, her eyes locking with the Red Queen's holographic ones. "T and G-Virus spill...G-Virus spill was an unfortunate accident due to the fools who wanted to get the virus. HCF, they were called, if my memory serves me correctly…" The hologram trailed off, looking deep in thought for a moment before her head snapped up in a way that only someone without bones was capable of, looking the Tyrant up and down as a grin crossed her childish face, the look one that would be found if a kindergartner had just hid a cookie to eat during nap time. Her eyes lit up with anticipation as she recalled her original task. "Ah yes, I forgot to mention, the head of Umbrella told me to revive you so you could go play with the survivors. Now get dressed..." "With what?" The Tyrant replied dryly, frustration dripping from her vocal cords as she realized she wasn't going to get any answers. "Whatever you can find, of course. After all, pretty much everyone is dead down here." Was the Red Queen's answer before she disappeared in a fit of laughter that chilled the Tyrant to the very core of her being. FT-8719 searched the room for something, anything to get dressed in, before giving up and walking down the hall, the artificial lights burned her eyes and the cold air chilled her skin, causing goose bumps to erupt all over her naked flesh. Finding a set of stairs, she continued on, unsteadily gripping the hand rail as her body protested, telling her it was unprepared to begin such strenuous activity. Continuing on against the protest, she managed to get herself to the next floor, her knees bending in and her walk almost comical as her legs continued to try and give way. "Here we go..." She muttered, seeing a young girl leaning against the wall on the next level, her body was slumped over and a gun lay next to her, blood was splattered on the white wall and there was chunks of flesh covering the white floor on her right side. On the left side of her head was just one simple hole, which led the Tyrant to conclude that the girl had possibly committed suicide. "Interesting... Perhaps it suits me." She whispered, thankful that she had found anything at all that wasn't ripped apart, and wondering how the clothes the girl wore had managed to go without having bloodstains on them.

After about five minutes, she had gotten dressed into blue hip hugger jeans, a black halter top, dual necklaces, twin bracelets, a ring and the likes. Her hand reached into the back pocket of the jeans, eagerly trying to figure out who she now was, her curiosity peaking as she looked at the nude corpse on the ground near her. Pulling out a wallet, she looked into it, eagerly flipping through in hopes of finding some information to her identity and stumbled across the ID, it was tucked in the back, just a small white corner sticking out of a hidden pocket giving her any clue it was there. This girl looked exactly like her, yet she must have been just a little younger. "Elise Nicole Wong..." She said quietly, running her finger along the image before tucking the ID back into its original place, closing the wallet, and stuffing it back in her back pocket. "Now...That's covered, I need something that'll make what I am unobvious..." "Elise" began trying to contemplate how to hide her true identity, whatever it was, and hide the monster she had become. Running out of what little options roamed freely about in her head, she soon gave up, collapsing on the floor with her legs crossed, hands behind her as she stared down the empty white hallway. "This is never going to work…" she said, looking over to the corpse next to her. Deciding she was out of options, she figured it was probably time to just stay where she was, so that she would at least be safe, lucky for her attempts at blending in, it was about this time that the Red Queen released the nerve gas.

"Elise" opened her eyes, looking at the man in the sunglasses that eyed her curiously. "I see that our Tyrant has gotten out, hm?" For a second, she could have sworn that his eyes were blood red, but she couldn't truly tell behind the aviator glasses. "Who are you..?" She asked in a demanding tone. "That's none of your business, now is it?" He replied, his British accent enforcing the superiority he had over her. He was stern, and he wore an outfit of complete black. His boots were immaculately clean, he had on a tight black shirt that showed the sheer muscle mass he contained rippling underneath, and his black pants fit snugly, but still loose enough to be masculine. His slicked back blonde hair shined slightly in the artificial lighting as he looked down at her, and for a second she thought she could see a hint of human recognition. "..." She silently took in who he was; trying to figure out if he was someone that she knew or might have known before these events that were continuously startling her. Her memory burned trying to tell her, but her brain still couldn't figure it out. "Now, who are you?" Reaching for a name, she replied with the first one that her brain gave her, she was in a fog, she couldn't remember anything, how she had arrived in the hallway, how she had gotten the clothes she was wearing, nor where she even was in the first place. "...Krystal" She replied dully, her eyes darting back and forth as she pushed herself up to a sitting position. Her head stung with pain, raising one hand up to her temple, she felt a sticky, wet liquid grace her fingertips. "Krystal, Is it? Well, I'll be going now. Have fun." The man laughed coolly, standing up and starting to walk off. Before he left, he dropped a gun and a clip on the ground next to her. "I'm sure you might need that, if you plan on surviving that is. And I really must insist you survive." The man said, adjusting his glasses as he began to walk forward. In the blink of an eye he was gone, which was not something the brain had a capacity to understand yet. The man had disappeared, he had just left her there, and the realization quickly dawned upon her that she had been left in the middle of hell, without answers, without anything, and with only a 9mm pistol in her possession.

The man ran into the gun shop, looking around the dark store. "Dad?" His breathing was hard, for just about two minutes ago; he was running for his life from some unknown creature. Fishing around in his pocket, he found the Swiss army knife that had saved his life and gripped onto it tightly. If it had not been for that knife, the creature he had encountered most likely would have killed him. The store seemed deserted, and he continued on, in a quest to find his father. A large wooden door lay in front of him, upon which was a white sign with red letters that read "Ammo" along with various pictures of guns and soldiers. "He's probably locked himself in there." The man murmured to himself, grabbing the door handle and finding with alarm that it was unlocked. Upon his entrance into the ammo room, he figured it might be a good idea to look for anything that could help him kill the monstrosity that had almost taken his life. Much to his dismay, he found nothing, nothing at all...Except...There was a shotgun lying on the floor, and a few boxes of rounds scattered near it, along with something else, a body whose clutch lay upon the shotgun he had noticed previously. Taking a few steps forward, the man saw that it was in fact his father's body... The man ran up to the body and put his hand to it, gently shaking it in hopes that his father might still be alive. "Dad? Dad...wake up…" The man said, the body moved slightly, stirring under the sudden movement and releasing a wheezing breath. "You're okay!" The man announced in excitement and relief as the body rose up, before he could react in any other way, it stood up quickly and spun to face the man, dropping the shotgun it clutched before on the ground. "Dad?" The man bolted to a standing position, his eyes wide with terror as he saw the body in front of him and quickly realized that there was no way he should be alive. His father's face was torn up, ragged hunks of flesh dangling from where his cheek and throat once were, and his fingernails were elongated to claws. The monster lunged at him, raising its claws to slash and land its death strike, the need to feed overwhelming any logical thought process that his father might have once had. The man ducked under the slash, sprinting for the shotgun as he tried to reason with his father's corpse. "DAD! STOP!"

Nothing happened, had this been a movie, the creature might have stopped, mentioned his name even, and then they would have had a tearful reunion before his father's sudden demise. This wasn't the movies however, this was real life, and real life didn't have tearful reunions or families speaking one more time before someone disappeared from their lives permanently. The monster growled and went into a full rush towards him, its body hunched over as it reached him with an inhuman speed, pinning him to the ground with its full body weight then biting into the man's shoulder. With a yelp, the man pulled the trigger of the shotgun that he had clutched, feeling the kick in his arms and the zombie's body stilled, its few remaining organs plastering themselves on the ceiling and the walls. Staring at the gore that surrounded him and absorbing the shock of his father attacking him, he didn't even notice that a girl ran into the ammo room where he stood, shaking in terror. Her black hair was tied back and her black nail polish shone in the red glow of the alarm lights. She clutched a 9mm pistol which was aimed at the man and the zombie's body, traveling back and forth between the two figures. "...Another zombie…fuckin' hell." She muttered, setting her green eyes on him and narrowing them, adjusting her aim to point at the man's head. "I-I'm not a zombie." He stuttered, his voice coming out shaky and uneven, unrecognizable even to himself. "Oh great, a TALKING zombie." She retorted, widening her stance to shoulder width apart as she tightened her grip on the trigger. At this rate, the girl had dismissed seeing any human life, and she had yet to run into anything human thus far. These things had gotten smart, too smart, she thought as she reflected on the creatures she had encountered before him. She continued to aim her gun at the man's head and watched as the zombie's body was thrown off the man, who stood up to full height and looked at her in the eye, blood was splattered across his face and his shoulder had been wounded, his eyes looked lost, as if he couldn't find something he had hoped he would. "I'M NOT A ZOMBIE!" He yelled in rage, aiming the shotgun and expecting what happened next to be a contest of who could pull the trigger fastest. "Fine. What are you then?" She scowled, not moving her gun an inch. "What's it look like I am?" The male retorted, aiming the shotgun at her chest. "Well, you could be one of two things, the way I see it. It's either you're one of those smart ass zombies, or just a really fucked up human." "I pick the latter...Who are you anyway?" This caused a laugh from the girl, her eyes looking the male in front of her up and down, taking in what he was wearing and his poor stance as he clutched the shotgun. "Krystal...Just call me Krystal." She said, lowering her pistol slowly while still looking at him. "I would ask your name but I'm not sure whether to be prepared to shoot you or make a conversation." She said, nodding her head towards his shoulder, which he turned his attention to, cursing under his breath.

The man lowered his own gun and pointed at the dead zombie on the floor. "Actually, you seem to know a lot about this, what happened here?" "Humph, to be honest, that I can't tell you." Krystal said, crossing her arms over her black halter top, her gun still in her right hand, resting against her left forearm. "Oh really?" The man said doubtfully, seeing the girl's eyes roaming around the room to take in whatever she could find. "Really." She said before turning to walk off. "Wait!" "Hm?" Krystal said, spinning on a heel so she was turned around to face him. "My name's Tony." "Oh. That was all you called me for?" Krystal said, rolling her eyes and turning around again, taking another two steps towards the wooden door from which she had entered. "You know what happened, don't you?" "Yea-I mean, no. Not a fucking clue." Krystal said, lowering her eyes while her back was to him. She bit her lip and decided it was best not to say anything, trying to hide the facts of the outbreak; she shut her mouth and began to walk off.

Tyler grumbled under his breath in frustration, turning the key in the ignition and cursing to himself about the vehicle he was in, for some reason, it just would not start, the headlights were on, the dome light was on, and the console was well lit, but the ignition system would not click over. Suddenly, his eyes rose up as he noticed something move across the bright beam cast by the headlights, a black figure against the red brick wall in front of him. Anxiousness choked him as he tried to think of what it could possibly be. "Come on...What the hell?" Tyler mumbled, listening to the engine protest and refuse to turn over, then giving up and slamming a fist against the steering wheel, causing the horn to make a sharp noise and him to jump. It was after this occurred when he heard the noise, a soft tapping on the driver's window. Tap, tap tap, tap, tap tap...It continued. The sound was suddenly followed by a low mix of a clicking noise and a growl. Tap tap, click, growl. Feeling the hairs raise on the back of his neck, he tried to bring himself to stop having fear choke him, and decided it would be best to see what it was. Tyler lifted his head and slowly turned to look at the window, and what he saw made his skin crawl. A monster with a zombie body but some long, dragging arms covered in scratches, cuts and scars that ended with claws on them stood in front of the window. Its face was a skull with only the muscles on it, and an eyeball which seemed like it was out of place in the socket, almost as if someone had shoved it in as an afterthought. Its clicking growl echoed through Tyler's head once more before it raised an arm to attack, his scream halted in his throat as he hit the lock on the door in hopes that that might stop it...

Ending Note: Okay, I didn't get all the characters in but I did my best to get most of them started...Soooooo, Don't hurt me! And tell me if you want anything changed, I'm here to serve.

Krystal: I wrote it all by myself.

KD: No she didn't. This was made short because I'm a lazy white girl with too many things to do. Well, not really lazy…I'll get chapter 1 up soon, promise! ^.^


	3. Chapter 1: Nova's Wrath Edited

Diaz De Las Muertos

Another RE Fanfiction by: KrystalDragoness

Author's Note: This fic is gonna have action. And lots of it. Action action action! And I hope Brandie's owner doesn't mind if she's not in this chapter, I plan to put her in, but the latest I'll take to get her in will be chapter 2. Promise. This is just to develop the characters and put their personalities in stone. You'll also find Rob Zombie - Dragula makes this chapter sound better at the fights. This fic chappy has no other purpose than to make you happy, and have a lot of action...And if you recognize part of this, I wrote this after reading Resident Evil: Inoculations' latest chapter and watching the movie. Krystal, Disclaimer please.

Krystal: Right. We own nothing except our own OC's, Insanity, and our brains. Everything else belongs to its rightful owner. KD, Story please.

KD: Right.

Chapter 1 - Nova's Wrath

Krystal looked up, glaring at the sky that was now blood red in the light of the harvest moon, clouds rolled past angrily, as if to symbolize god coming down upon them to punish every human left in the city for their sins. Memories were flickering through her head like a movie, causing disruption in her carefully designed thought process, for just a few hours ago, before she had met that man in black who left her to die so suddenly, she had came out of a test tube. Upon her re-entry to the living realm, she had been nothing more than a bio weapon, yet now she was returning to normal at an alarming pace which would make any scientist shout with joy. There was one vital piece of information about her though, which for some reason remained unknown: she had unbelievable power, power that no human should have such easy access to. She couldn't understand it, and the fact that she couldn't frightened her more than anything she had faced thus far. Her first "test" upon entering this city had been when she was attacked by one of Umbrella's B.O.W.'s, codenamed "Cerberus". It was a dog infected with the T-Virus, which began to have its skin fall off in mauled chunks, exposing muscle and bone structure, yet the beast still maintained an ungodly speed and ferocity the likes of which were unmatched. Upon her encounter with the creature, she had nearly snapped the unfortunate dog's head off of its very neck, she reflected on the image, the beast falling flat to the floor as she stumbled back against a wall, its body twitching violently before finally falling still as its heart rate stopped, the brain shutting down completely.

Her musings had distracted her long enough, so she decided to move on through the city, possibly finding more survivors. Taking a step forward, her eyes darted across the urban landscape, searching for any slow movement that could prove to be disastrous for her survival. After a few moments of hearing her footsteps hit the concrete in what seemed to be an eerie stillness, she paused long enough to hear a rustling sound. After what Krystal had seen, no chances should be taken in this war zone. Preparing for the worst, she quickly un-holstered her gun and lifted it, spinning almost gracefully on her toe as she faced the shadows behind her. Her bangs fell on her face gently as she searched the area, green orbs roaming over the dead cityscape. "..Who's there? Or shall I say, what's there?" Her voice echoed, waiting for the response.

Stephen leaned his head against the back of the van. While looking around, he noticed that everyone was having fun, or, at least, everyone except for him. It'd been a long trip, and everything was pretty quiet in the vehicle. Michelle and Nicole were talking idly about what they were going to do for the girl's skating competition, just like they always did. Nicole specialized in roller blades but was pretty decent on a skateboard. Michelle's best bet was either or, and between the two of them they had always been a force to be reckoned with in these competitions. Music floated through the van from the boom box that had been turned on earlier to break the awkward silence among the group, songs floating among them as there was an occasional pause to mention an artist, or an announcement of a favorite tune.

"You alright Stephen?" Jimmy asked, concern crossing his face as he looked at his teammate. "Yeah...Just tired, that's all." "Oh, alright… Well, I'm gonna go check on the driver." Stephen nodded, the lyrics to Dragula pounding through his head as the song took over the place of the Blink 182 song that preceded it. It was about this time when Nicole stood up and grabbed the sunroof, pulling her head out of it to let the wind rush across her face. "WE'RE AWESOME!" She yelled, her excitement not easily contained by the van, nor her company. "I can never die...I can never die...I can never...die..." The music blared, almost foreshadowing the horror that was about to fall upon the group. "HOLY SHIT!" Jimmy's yell erupted; he was wedged between the front two seats, and had seen the person standing in the middle of the road as they sped towards the figure which seemed to appear from nowhere. Nicole's eyes widened both in terror and a sudden realization as the van swerved to dodge the person. Everything happened simultaneously, almost dreamlike, Stephen felt his entire body suddenly lurch sideways, slamming against the ground in what felt like slow motion as adrenaline rushed through his veins. What followed with the feeling of weightlessness was a loud crash sending Michelle against a wall, her mouth open in a scream as she watched what happened next. Nicole tried to get back into the van, her hands pushing futilely as her eyes watched the pavement rush towards her, but it was too late. The van turned over fully with a loud metallic crash, Nicole's body collapsing like a rag doll against the roof as blood stained the place where her severed head had once been.

Michelle was shaking, and screamed after seeing this, her eyes remained unblinking, the stress on her body completely taking hold as she began to go into shock, tears spilling down her cheeks. "STEPHEN! JIMMY! TIM!" Stephen shook his head and got up, he felt a dull throbbing pain against his skull but ignored it and proceeded to look at the body. "Oh my god..." Jimmy was leaning against the seat, feeling the never-ending battle for oxygen with his lungs while trying to catch his breath. After a moment of regaining his composure, he began to try and figure out what had happened to himself and his teammates. Giving himself a quick once over, he noticed that he had a large cut on his arm, where his own crimson sticky lifeblood began to cluster around, his shirt was ripped, equipment was shattered everywhere and Tim was pinned against a wall by a large piece of wood they used to grind on. He mused to himself that Tim was probably thanking his lucky stars that another shattered piece of wood that looked like a spike pointing directly at his chest hadn't actually gone through and ended his life. "I'm stuck...Can't exactly come right now Michelle." Tim retorted, staring in horror at how close the splintered wood had come to taking his life.

Stephen crossed the van to take her in his arms, ignoring the latest shaking of the vehicle they remained in. "It's okay..." He attempted to console the shivering girl, who now was beyond speaking. "..We have to get outta here man…" Jimmy said, trying to keep his voice from shaking as he felt his shoe beginning to stick to the floor in a pool of the girl's blood. "We gotta get in touch with someone…you know… like 9-1-1 or something… This can't really be happening…" Stephen saw the horror in Jimmy's face, prepared to respond, he was abruptly cut off as the van shuddered violently once again. The group screamed in fear before the feeling of weightlessness hit them once more, the van suddenly rearing up from the front with a horrid creaking noise. The sudden movement jostled the contents in the van, causing a half pipe to slam into the already pre-made wooden spike destined for Tim. Tim yelled out in agony as the large hunk of wood pierced into his chest, but was muffled by the large amounts of blood filling his mouth, the gore spilled over his lips, onto his shirt, and flowed freely over the wood which had impaled him. After a few more seconds of muffled agonizing protest, he suddenly became silent, his head slumped down and his arms falling lifeless at his side. The weightlessness and mercilessness of the vehicle's sudden upheaval didn't end, however, as Michelle slammed against the half pipe with Stephen, who's throbbing pain was numbed as everything went black, the sensation of being knocked unconscious taking hold over him.

Jimmy felt his body hit the doors hard and let out a grunt of pain. Thankful that the doors hadn't given, he breathed a sigh of relief. There was a dull creak, then the cold concrete hit him, the van's contents hitting the ground behind him like toys a toddler was flinging from a newfound toy bin. He figured that the van was about to crash down onto him, ending his life like it had ended so many others, before watching it whip into the air almost effortlessly and land upright. There was a series of loud hisses as the tires popped, and several squeaks as the suspension protested the sudden force thrown upon it. Jimmy's sense of terror hadn't ended yet though, his eyes widened as from a hole in front of the van emerged a huge wormlike creature. Easily at least 20 feet tall, the creature began shrieking and showing its fangs, each one razor sharp and disfigured, glistening in the small amounts of light like a series of freshly sharpened daggers. The figure stayed in the middle of the road, unmoving, white robe waving slowly in the dull wind. Then it slowly turned its head, deep blue eyes glowing in the flickering streetlights as pavement and dirt rained around it, arms outstretched as if welcoming something. "..The infestation has begun…" The figure said in a deeply masculine tone.

********************* Overview **********************

Oklahoma City was transforming, slowly but surely, the once happy city occupants became bloodthirsty monsters. There were police were dispatched to stop the problem, but it ended in a standoff, the army of undead versus a small group of officers, who took cover behind vehicles, buildings, and anything else they could find. Unfortunately, they failed, the army was too much, and quickly overran the small amount of humans left to protect and serve what citizens remained. Zombies crashed through the barricades, windows, and police doors, ripped through flesh, bone, and uniform. The officers even sent in special groups of S.T.A.R.S., a highly trained task force that knew what had happened in Raccoon city that fateful day, and who soon discovered that Umbrella Inc.'s dirty little secret would cost them their lives. Deep underground, in the laboratories where the viral escape had began; the young girl who had been killed by the licker began to moan quietly, slowly beginning to move again. "H-Help…" She whimpered, at first, begging for some type of assistance in an agony only she understood. After no answer, she began to scream at the top of her lungs as her bones cracked. "Itchy...so itchy..." She whispered, digging her nails deep into her flesh and pulling off chunks of it, which fell into the bloodied water where her corpse had lain. The removal of her flesh was quickly followed by her nails falling off in the tangled mass that was once her skin, pools of blood dripping from her body as she continued to strip herself, complaining of the itch that overtook her.

The Red Queen watched silently, her cameras set on the girl's transformation. "The Nova Virus has infected you dear girl, you're about to die…slowly...painfully..." The lights flickered back on, causing the girl to shield her eyes with one of her mauled arms, red and blue veins slowly began coursing through the muscles, and the muscles began to turn a deep, crimson red. Her eyes widened as she shrieked, her fingers coming together in a sudden re-emergence of flesh that overtook her skeleton. She watched in terror as from the mass of flesh emerged a single, long claw, blood spewing out over her and onto the ground as it ripped its way free from its prison. Her back arched up and out with a series of loud snaps, giving her what would appear to be a hunchback's build. Her bones cracked and flesh tore as a new growth came around the base of the claw to protect it, of which she wasn't entirely sure what it was made of. Unfortunately for the girl, she was human long enough to watch her entire transformation and feel every bit of the pain that emerged from it.

The Red Queen had been honest. She was dying in one of the slowest, most painful ways imaginable. Tears spilled over her eyes as she watched her other arm follow suit and dropped to her knees, her legs bursting from her pants legs to reveal they had grown and turned a vomit like green. Flesh began to grow once more, wrapping around her calves to bond them together, then her knees, then her thighs, her eyes widened one more time as she let out a scream that fell out of her throat as a loud screech which bounced off of the walls. The two legs merged together, forming a serpent like tail which supported the body of the creature, her flesh turning the same tone of green as her legs and scales sprouting upon the flesh, dark blue veins elegantly tracing the newfound scales. This was the birth of the latest creation in Bio-Organic Weaponry. Red Queen stored a new file on her hard drive, labeled BOW-156/2. Her holographic eyes widened in glee as she welcomed to the world the Nova prototype hunter.

******** Subchapter 2 - Krystal's Law *******

Krystal looked around, her gun's barrel aimed at the head of the fallen super zombie, whose mouth hung open and hands laid splayed out on either side of it. What was once a woman was now just another mindless pawn for Umbrella's viral testing, the suit the woman once wore torn in many places and chunks of skin missing from her throat, arms, and sides. "Bitch." She muttered, spitting on the zombie's face in anger before proceeding to move on. Wind blew through the area with an eerie howl, rolling off of buildings and rustling papers in the alleyways. Krystal's eyes darted around as she tightly clutched her gun, taking comfort in the wind that was now giving the city an icy, deserted feeling. Her footsteps echoed off the concrete, making each step sound like it was being blasted through a loudspeaker as buildings towered on either side of her. She heard a roar and slowed, the sound dying out for a moment as she rounded the corner, taking some small amount of cover behind a large forest green dumpster. Then even her footsteps fell silent as she stopped. Not even 25 feet ahead of where she stood was an old Camaro that was being attacked by what appeared to be a mutilated zombie. The creature was causing whoever was inside to yell out in terror, his cries for help echoing off of the cold brick walls.

Her eyes landed on the back window, it was definitely a guy, which made her scoff at the thought of rescuing yet another male in this city. "Whatever happened to the days of men being brave and valiant?" She muttered to herself, waiting on the wind to pick up and rustle the garbage covering the streets before making her move towards the vehicle, ducking behind another wall and making a closer inspection to see if she could learn anymore about the driver. How old he was she couldn't tell, but he had spiked brownish-blonde hair, and he threw a hand against the roof of the vehicle to brace himself as another violent slam rocked the car, his mouth opening to yell as she took in a few more key details before moving in to help. "HEY ASSHOLE! HOW ABOUT TAKING ME ON INSTEAD?" She yelled at the zombie, emerging from her place of cover, raising her pistol, and taking a shooting stance, her feet were shoulder width apart and her grip tight. Fear gripped her stomach as her eyes narrowed, staring down the barrel of the pistol to a completely new challenge.

The creature looked up, its mauled yellow fleshy arm flopping wildly on the ground as it growled and staggered towards her. It was big; she could feel its footsteps on the concrete, the ground slightly shuddering under it. Sizing up the competition, she figured it must have been at least 500 pounds of rubbery flesh, and it stood around seven feet tall, possibly taller. Before she could continue her analysis of the beast, an attack caught her off guard. Her eyes darted from the body of the creature to the arm that was now flying at her. Trying to figure out the fleshy substance, which was similar to Jelly, she grunted while jumping backwards. The arm which had flown at her retracted, landing with a disgusting splat against the concrete. "What the hell are you?" She questioned quietly, raising her pistol again and firing at it. The beast flailed, and a sigh of relief escaped Krystal's lips as it stumbled backwards. Her relief was short-lived, however, since the creature decided upon throwing its arm at her again, this time the rubbery hand gaining purchase on her shirt. A look of terror crossed her face as she watched the hand connect, clutching her shirt tightly and jerking her forwards to slam her against the concrete with immense force. Seeing stars and feeling a small amount of blood trickle from her palm, the gun clutching the hand scraping across the concrete, Krystal realized slowly that she was feeling herself being dragged towards the mutilated zombie. "GO TO HELL!" Krystal yelled out, rolling on her back and feeling the heat rise on her cheeks and forehead from the weapon as she fired a clip into its face, empty shells hitting the ground with an empty tink noise.

Her legs lifted her up, protesting and still in pain from the slam to the ground, yet holding up well enough to help her into a quick jump backwards as she dropped out the clip and reached for another one on her waist to reload in the gun. "Well fuckin' hell..." She narrowed her eyes, looking around as her hand eagerly searched for a non-existent clip of ammunition. "10 bucks and a vacation to Hawaii say you can't beat me anyway bitch." Krystal said while dropping her pistol into its holster and reaching down to her boot so she could pull out a combat knife. The creature shrieked, staggering towards her and throwing its arm at her again. "Fuck off! I don't wanna be touched by you!" She yelled, stepping to the side and stabbing the knife into the rubbery hand. A clear liquid began oozing from where the blade was stuck as the creature snarled. Growling in anger, Krystal jumped into the air; throwing a hard kick into the blade as the arm went backwards towards the monster, satisfaction flashing through her head as she heard metal scrape concrete. The force of the downwards kick caused the handle to bury itself halfway in the hand, the hand suddenly snapping backwards and removing the previous platform for Krystal's landing. While landing, Krystal cried out once more as she landed first on one leg that gave way instantly, then on her back. Her leg burned angrily with white hot pain from when she had been thrown against the ground earlier, her kneecap throbbing. The creature growled in newfound rage at the latest attack and stood over her, raising its clawed hand to rip her head from her throat.

Krystal moaned out in pain, throwing her arms in front of her to make a futile attempt at holding back the gooey hand. Then a loud popping noise filled the air and what flew towards Krystal wasn't just the hand, but was the entire monstrosity. Yelling out, she rolled left as fast as she could, hearing a loud thud as she lay belly down on the concrete, her face stained with sweat, dirt, and a few specks of gravel pressed into her skin. Then she looked at a pair of tennis shoes and baggy blue jeans in front of her, a voice in her ear as her ragged breathing slowed to normal. "Are you okay..?" The voice asked, concern tainting what could have potentially been a very masculine tone. "…Yeah. Thanks." "No problem...What was that thing?" The man asked, his eyes taking in her frame for a moment. "An experiment..." Krystal grunted as she stood up, her knee still protesting. After a moment of gaining her composure, she began dusting off the front of her shirt and pushing some fallen strands of hair behind her ear. "An experiment? What?" "Don't worry about it. I'd suggest taking your car and getting out of here." Krystal ordered, gesturing towards the battered Camero. "It won't start." "Oh really now?" Krystal rolled her eyes, and then froze in place, something ran through her mind. She was standing in front of a large building, a girl standing beside her...Elise. The memories played through, _Elise looked at her, her eyes confused and curious. "You'll help?" "I'm on the inside. I can steal the virus and have it back like that." She snapped her finger, the soda can she was clutching fell to the ground with a clang._

_Elise stared at her, eyes wide as if she was a child watching something new and exciting. "You're going to steal the virus..?" "Yeah… There's not any other way to get it. It'd take a genius to recreate it, at this point. You and I both know that for a fact, Wesker and Birkin are insane geniuses, and they have all of the data on how to create the virus. I guess that's why they work for Umbrella…" At this, she turned and started to leave. "Hey…Anna...?" "Hm?" Anna raised an eyebrow, dark hair brushing tan cheeks as a wind gust came from behind her, picking up the fall leaves and whipping them into the air, a few drops of rain beginning to splatter the sidewalk where the two women stood. "Thank you...You'll be paid by my employer soon." The girl said softly, her voice almost drowned out by the howling roar of the wind which disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "No problem. Just make sure you bring all these ass holes down to hell." Elise turned and left, pulling up the hood of her black winter jacket as rain started to pour down on her, drenching the fur lining of the hood and causing her to shiver a bit. _

_Anna walked back into the building, her eyes on the tiles before she was promptly stopped by a large built man wearing all black. His muscles seemed to ripple and sway under his clothing, and she knew who the man was almost instantly. Lifting her head, she noticed the black sunglasses and the carefully styled blonde hair. "Did you do it?" His voice rumbled, causing Anna to cringe at the idea of betraying a young innocent girl who just wanted to save the world. "Yeah. You'd better not make this sloppy; it's bad enough I have to THINK about her being killed. I really wanted Umbrella to go down Wesker." Anna frowned, her green eyes searching for his attitude. His eyes weren't red. That was a good sign, it meant he wasn't about to kill her. "You know Anna, if I didn't know any better I'd think that you should go work for an Anti-Umbrella agency." Wesker said jokingly, before quickly grabbing her chin in his hand, pulling her face close to hers so he could breathe in her ear. "Be careful with your behavior Anna, we wouldn't want any accidents to come upon you. I'm not planning on staying with this company much longer, and you…You have an opportunity to get out, but if you cross me…There will be consequences, and you will be stuck with this company's name for a very long time, unless you do run off to join those little agencies that have decided to pop up." "Don't tempt me." Anna replied, jerking her chin free and locking eyes with the man, even though he worse sunglasses she knew she was making eye contact, her face one of utmost seriousness_.

It was then that Krystal snapped back to normal, the boy must have been trying to talk to her, she thought, as he hovered mere inches away from her. "Hey, you there..?" Tyler said, waving his hand in front of her face. "Hello..." Her eyes locked with his, an inferno blazing behind the green orbs as she quickly grabbed a handful of his shirt and venomously whispered mere inches from his face. "Get your fucking hand outta my goddamned face." Krystal scowled, releasing his shirt and then realizing she didn't think she had gotten her point across. "Now." She spat, anger contorting her features at the clear invasion of her personal space. Tyler took a step back, looking at her and shrugging. "Right, whatever. I'm gonna go figure out how the hell to get outta this city. Don't guess you'd want to tag along?" He offered, gesturing at the door behind him. "I don't tag along with anybody..." Krystal said, her look one of utmost stubbornness.

********* Overview 2 *************

Helicopters fly over the deserted city, looking for any sign of life, but hope is quickly fading away. So far, there has been nothing except undead, armies of them, everywhere and in every orifice of the city. Cars are crashed into one another, flames licking the steel frames, building windows are shattered, and blood is everywhere. The infestation of Oklahoma City has led billions on billions of survivors to attempt to flee the area, only to find they've been blocked off by police and other officials, who were all informed to open fire if required and shoot to kill. A large forest about 20 miles from downtown is a breeding place for the mutating creatures; the virus is spreading from dogs to cats to rats to worms. The hunter is now searching for its prey; it smells fresh blood, but how far away...? It lets out a screech before continuing through the woods, the metallic scent filling its nostrils and its insatiable hunger begging for the taste of raw meat…

***** Subchapter 2 - The awakening *****

Brandie's eyes opened suddenly, the dream had haunted her again. She was in a test tube, but why? She could not really understand that dream. And decided to ignore it like she usually did, after all, it was just a dream, and dreams were just something that your mind used to mess with you. She swung her legs off her bed, standing up and looking at the clock. 2:00pm, she must have dozed for a bit after she ate lunch.

The house was dead still; nobody was home except for her. It seemed fitting too, the silence that solemnly engulfed her place of residence. Her dad would be at work right now in the laboratory, and her mom had died long ago. Frowning and looking around her room, Brandie walked out into the hall. She loved this house; it was perfect, not overbearingly large so that they had no idea of what to do with the extra space, but not too small to live in either. Her eyes looked over pictures in the hall of her, her mom and dad. That had been when they were happy, before her dad started disappearing for days at a time and not coming home except to sleep. She thought back to the simpler times of her life, when she was still a child. Her mother had been an actress, she was beautiful, her dad always told her stories of how before she was born men would fall over themselves just to get a few words with her. Entranced in the images, she didn't even notice as a cat brushed past her leg. "Hey cat, what're you doing?" Brandie smiled. Her dad's cat Daisy was always trying to go into her dad's room, which had become somewhat of an issue with him as of late. The only problem was, today of all days, the day her dad had said to make sure nothing got in his room, the cat made it in. "Daisy...You dumb cat..." She sighed and started in to get Daisy. Her dad did not HAVE to know, did he?

About this time, the sound of glass shattering was heard downstairs, causing Brandie to look up and drop Daisy, who screeched and bolted under her father's bed, fur standing up on the scruff of her neck as she let out a loud hiss. "What was that?" Standing up to investigate, Brandie ran downstairs, looking at her reflection in the mirror with a quick glance. She had grown a lot since her mom had died. She wasn't a small child anymore. She was 18 and she had grown from her young 5'5 weak build to a 5'7 fighter's build that was feminine and graceful at the same time. After the loss of her mother she had thrown herself into martial arts, training daily to release some of the pain that she still held deep within. It had been given up though, for she didn't want to continue to be aggressive in any way. The thought skipped her mind as her instructor's lessons ran through her ears, warning her to be cautious and prepared for anything.

She started downstairs, looking around as the stench of death filled her nose; broken glass lay all over the floor, rain dripping in from the shattered window. "Hello..?" Brandie took a few steps more, and saw the blood that was on the carpet, a bit of nausea rose in her throat as she realized what kind of damage must have been done to harbor that much blood loss in a human. "Anyone there..?" Brandie said, still glancing around the house's lower floor, her steps slow and yet still bringing a small amount of noise from the near silent squeak of her damp sneaker soles. The kitchen was pitch black, yet she could make out a figure in the darkness, which moaned painfully from the floor. "Hello?" She reached for the light switch with her right hand and flipped it on, approaching the figure nervously. His flesh was torn and he was bloody, pieces of glass were stabbed into various parts of him, small twinkles of light glistening from the glass in some of the larger, open wounds. The figure sat on the ground, its knees to its chest as it rocked back and forth, its face unseen yet as she approached a few more steps. "Oh god, you're hurt. Here, let me go get something for those...wounds?" Brandie trailed off as the figure turned to face her, half of its face was missing and flesh hung off in ragged chunks. "G-Get back! I'll hit you!" She said, backing up as the zombie shuffled towards her.

Her almond eyes widened in fear as she continued to back up. "I'm not joking!" "H-Help..." The figure moaned, raising a torn hand towards the girl. "Don't come any closer, I'll go get help..." Brandie said, stepping backwards. "No…me want...you help!" The wounded man said, excitement dancing across his one good eye, the other completely missing from its socket. "...I-I can't help you!" She cried in horror, stepping back each time the man shuffled forwards. "Me want you...flesh! FOOD!" The zombie proclaimed before he lunged and grabbed Brandie's shoulder, digging his nails into her chocolate colored skin. A morbid cry came from the man as Brandie threw him back and he hit the wall of the kitchen, she cringed as a larger piece of what was once her window went deeper into the man's arm. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" "Flesh! Food! MEAT! FOOD FOR ME!" The zombie got up slowly, staggering towards Brandie again, who backed up and kicked out in front of her. Feeling her foot hit its target as the zombie's head flew off; Brandie turned and ran back upstairs, hearing windows breaking again in the living room and cursing under her breath. "Help meeeeeee..." A zombie cried out downstairs. Brandie screamed out as Daisy brushed past her, pouncing from a desk onto her dad's dresser, causing a desk drawer to roll out almost mechanically. It was covered in a glass shield that had a frosted glass keypad and several wires embedded in the glass, forming a complicated keypad, and there was a small LCD monitor connected to what she had believed to be her father's computer, but soon realized otherwise. The monitor on the desk was flashing red words on a white background, simply reading "Malfunction...Gun drawer unlocked."

Moans erupted from the staircase, causing Brandie to look in horror towards the open door to her father's room. "I have to..." Brandie said, pushing up the drawer's glass cover and grabbing the two guns and the holster belt. Strapping it on, she looked out in the hall; a zombie stared at her, its face almost human except for the slimy drool dropping from its mouth in a string. "Heeellllpppp..." It said, staggering two steps then rushing at her. Brandie cried out, pulling the trigger and watching the zombie fly backwards down the staircase, her chest heaving as she tried to inhale any amount of oxygen she could find, her heart thudding against her ribcage and her arms shaking as she watched another zombie start up the staircase...

****** Overview 3 *********

As the viral infection progresses beyond what was originally planned, another company, HCF, leaves Wesker to clean up the mess that they started. While he is there, he makes plans to play with the female tyrant's mind, and see if she is truly ready to be the next step in Bio-Organic weaponry. Annabel (Krystal) and Tyler return trying to find Anthony and begin a search for an escape, while Brandie begins to shoot her way out of the zombie infested building that was her house. Stephen and Jimmy stir slightly, looking around at the death of their teammates. Alex finally arrives in Oklahoma City, reaching inside his car's trunk and pulling out a shotgun, Oklahoma City is in ruins, each survivor quickly discovering that the Nova Virus had taken its toll on everyone in the city, leaving the remains of the once bustling town to become an empty landscape of terror. Everyone was now monsters, everyone, that is, except for the survivors…

Ending Note: Alright, that was the first Chapter, sorry it's so short, I've had to motivate myself into writing again. But I updated, don't bite me! Oh, Resident Evil: Survivor Style! Will be updated pretty soon too. My December (For all you guys who read that) Will also be continued. I just have to figure out when to write it..ehehe..And those zombies are smart, lol, I thought it'd be an interesting twist if the zombies were a bit more human like.


	4. Chapter 2: The Devil of all Devils

Diaz De Las Muertos: Days of the Dead  
  
_another Resident Evil Fan fiction For the Viewing public: By Krystal Dragoness  
  
_**Author's Note:**_ Finally, MS Word is working, I'm going to try making it with thoughts in italics, but I doubt it'll work, so while it's in italics, it'll still have the nice little ' ' around the thoughts. If this author's note isn't in italics. That means italics didn't work. (Damn you word...) But anyways, they took down Resident Evil: Survivor Style, so I'm making a new Resident Evil the same time I update this. Its Resident Evil: Punk'd. If anyone likes the show Punk'd and would like to see what happens when Jill Valentine gets a prank phone call, and Wesker takes over Ashton Kutcher's job as Punk'd host, read it. Oh, by the way, KD and Krystal will be in it too, with a special appearance by my friend's character, Idiot! Lol. Now anyways, on with the story.   
  
  
**Chapter 2 – The Devil of all Devils  
  
**Wesker adjusted his sunglasses, looking at the computer console in front of him. Not long ago, the FT prototype broke free of her glass home. Leaving in her wake nothing but dead bodies, and lots of them. Wesker wondered if this "Krystal" girl was aware of the powers she contained in her body. While thinking of this, he reached over to the console and began to type something, causing the Red Queen to appear. "Looking for information on FT-8719 Albert?" "Call me Wesker. And yes I am, along with records of what happened to this laboratory." "Oh. An invasion of some crew in black caused me to have to take immediate action in repairing the damage to this laboratory. It seems that they decided it would come in handy to free all the animals here. Unfortunately, they released a Cerberus. It decided to take advantage of the fresh meat and kill one of them. Then Mr. Erickson hit the release button for the licker's containment system. As you can see the licker decided it would have a fresh meal.  
Wesker glanced over the bodies, his face set in an expression of frustration as he pulled out his gun, one of the dead bodies had begun to move, and finally rose up, it's eyes hunger crazed and milky. Glaring at it, he pulled the trigger, watching as the bullet buried itself right in the center of the forehead. A thud and slight splash was the only noise that the zombie's dead body made as it hit the ground again. "Status of the outbreak." "Immediate danger. I tried to shut down the laboratory but I am afraid that it didn't work. The Nova Virus strain turned airborne and escaped through the ventilation shafts, despite my efforts, it hit open air in Oklahoma City, and rats also carried it out, the ones that I didn't destroy that is." "How long until it covers the entire city?" "Why Mr. Wesker, it already has. You're going to die down here..." Wesker raised his face from the dead zombie to the red hologram in front of him. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" "It means, Mr. Wesker, that even though you have been genetically enhanced, you can't escape. FT-8719 won't let you..." The Red Queen said icily, a laugh in her voice.  
Clenching his fists, he walked over to the console, typing once more as files appeared on the screen. "I wouldn't recommend that if I were you." The Red Queen said, her eyes narrowing as he inserted a small disk into the drive of the computer and hit a button. A box with a blue bar appeared that said "Downloading Data." The Umbrella logo was showing on the box and Wesker muttered something under his breath, staring at the download. "I would cancel that if I were you." The Red Queen said, outstretching a hand as if to hit cancel on the monitor. '_Will you shut the bloody hell up?'_ Wesker thought to himself as the download continued. Finally he was greeted by a green "Download Complete" box on the screen. Ejecting the disk from the drive, he shoved it into his pocket, looking at the Red Queen. "That'll be all thank you." "No. It isn't all. As I said, you are going to die down here. I demand it." "I don't take demands from computers dear." "You WILL take demands from me..." The Red Queen said, disappearing into thin air and leaving Wesker to rethink the moment one last time. "Well then. Time to leave, and finish this once and for all." Wesker said out loud, listening to the rhythmic splash of water as he walked towards the door, which began to slam down as water drained from another container, the one containing Mr. X. "SHIT!" He yelled, ducking under the door and hearing the pounds of the tyrant inside.  
  
About 2 Hours Earlier…  
  
Wesker stood inside of the lobby to the university, idly pulling back the hammer on his gun and examining it. By the time he had gotten to his 99th examination of the handgun, he raised it after hearing a girl scream. What met him was a young girl, obviously about 20, clutching a backpack in one hand and a small pocketknife covered in blood in the other. "W-Who are you?" "…A friend. Where'd you come from?" Wesker replied, looking her over, there was a large bite wound in her shoulder and blood dripped from her hand clutching the backpack onto the backpack and the ground. "My animal biology class…there's monsters in there that ate my professor!!!" Courtney cried out in terror, trying to see why the man was keeping a stony, unafraid expression. "Do you understand me?! THERE ARE MONSTERS IN THIS UNIVERSITY!" Courtney screamed out, thinking he didn't understand her. "I heard you…There are monsters that are nothing to fear." "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING TO FEAR?! THEY ARE EATING MY PROFESSOR!!! I BARELY ESCAPED WITH MY LIFE!" "Oh, well then, I assume you'll be leaving now?" Wesker replied, still uninterested. Courtney stared at him in awe, unaware of the zombie coming up behind her.  
Finally, Wesker looked up from his pistol and looked at the stunned girl. "Duck." "What?" "Duck or be shot, your choice." Courtney dove to the ground, hearing a blast go off and a thud as a body hit the ground. Turning around to lay on her back, she pushed herself up on her elbows and stared at the zombie, its face was half chewed off and she recognized it instantly. It was her old dorm mate. Letting out a cry of sadness she backed away from the zombie, looking at Wesker. "As I said, they're nothing to fear." "That was my old dorm mate you just killed." "Oh, I did?" Wesker replied, returning his attention to the pistol. "What's going on in this city?!" "I don't know." He said, examining the handle closely. It was easy to lie to the populace, just tell them everyone had a nasty head cold. Courtney stared at him in disbelief, and then threw a hand in front of her face as the doors opened to reveal a white light, followed by several men in white suits. "GET HER!" "WHAT THE HELL?" Courtney screamed out in terror as they grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the doors.  
The next time she was conscious, she saw a woman standing over her in a white suit, her American tone was unlike Wesker's, who had a light British accent along with his normal American tone. "She's the one." "Birkin, you never cease to amaze me." "Wesker, shut up." Was the American woman's short reply. So this man who said he was a friend was named Wesker. Courtney groaned slightly, realizing the fact that she didn't know where she was or who she was with. "Pull that trigger and we're all screwed Wesker; you know that as much as I do." "But I beg to differ Birkin, if I pull the trigger and shoot you, HCF is happy, AND I get a pay raise." "How will you survive the N-Virus, when you left Umbrella Inc. and I got old enough to work for Umbrella, I studied on it alone. "And yet I know all about it." "Oh really now? Wesker, stop being an idiot." "Birkin, grow up. You always talk about what will go wrong, but what about what is going RIGHT Birkin? Look around you! I'm standing here without any biohazard suit, perfectly fine, and with more power than you could ever have!"   
Courtney looked at the two sleepily; it was then that the sound of a gunshot snapped her back to her senses. Wesker HAD pulled the trigger, the woman called Birkin collapsed to the floor in a heap, holding her stomach and groaning in pain. "Little Sherry Birkin. When your parents died, I thought you would know not to toy with Umbrella. But obviously you're a bigger fool than your father could ever be. You should have joined HCF Sherry..." "You're a monster...Wesker…" She groaned as the blood coming form the corner of her mouth stained the side of her clear helmet view screen. Wesker laughed and looked at the remaining Umbrella operatives. "Anyone else care to take me on?" At that, the operatives grabbed Courtney, roughly hauling her to her feet, and dragged her out of the university. Leaving Wesker alone with Sherry Birkin's dead body.  
  
Krystal clutched the gun tightly, glaring at the door and slamming a foot against it, hearing it rip from the hinges with a crash. "Is anyone in there?" She half yelled. No answer. "Hello? If there's someone in there come out before I shoot you in the head thinking you aren't alive..." A dim light shone from behind her, the streetlights illuminated the dingy city as Tyler looked around the area. "So you met some guy named Tony here huh?" "Yeah... He must've left a little while ago. When I left, I told him I wouldn't help him but now I feel kinda bad. What if he's trying to save his ass against something out there?" "…If he's anything like you he'll be fine." "…The man was talking to a super zombie. I don't think he's like me." Krystal replied shortly, walking into the gun shop a little further.  
Tyler followed, watching as Krystal jumped back in shock after a floorboard creaked underneath his feet, and her gun was aiming around for about 2 minutes before she finally lowered it and glared at Tyler. "You did that, didn't you?" "…Yeah, what'll you do? Shoot me?" Tyler said, laughing. Immediately afterwards, Krystal fired off a round that embedded itself in the wall behind Tyler, a few inches from his head. "Trust me; I will shoot you to save my ass. Don't play." She muttered turning and walking around the store. "HEY! KID! I mean... TONY! ARE YOU STILL HERE?!" Krystal shouted, looking around the room with a hint of nervousness in her eyes. Tyler turned, backing up and raising his gun at the window, where numerous zombies were pounding against it. One Krystal recognized in particular. '__I can get you the virus by tonight... I assume you have the money?' 'Yes, thank you for you help Anna...' 'No problem…But like I said, bring these ass holes down.' 'Trust me. I will.'  Krystal stared at the glass window, watching the body of her new identity bust through the glass and crawl towards her. "You can't be alive… You were dead… In the Laboratory…" Krystal said, watching the zombie pull towards her. "Hey, are you alright?!" Tyler yelled, firing at a zombie that lunged towards him. "Let's get out of here! It's too dangerous! Hello? Are you listening?!" Tyler shouted over the moans, looking at Krystal who was frozen in thought. __'…So it'll be ready tonight?' 'Elise, don't worry, I promise you it'll be ready tonight. Wesker can't do anything to stop me from it…'  A tear dropped from Krystal's eye as she stared at the zombie. If only she'd known.  
Tyler fired off another round, hearing the gun click as the chamber became empty. "FUCK! HEY! GIRL! I'M OUT OF BULLETS! THIS IS A BAD TIME TO DAYDREAM!" Tyler yelled once more, falling backwards to the floor with a zombie that was trying to sink it's fangs into his neck. "Goddamn it! Hey! Can I get a little help?!" He cried out, struggling against the zombie. It looked unusually frail but it was strong. A flicker of life shone in the monster's eyes. "Help… Me… You help! You feed me!" The zombie cried out; Struggling against Tyler's arms and biting into his hand. Tyler closed his eyes, waiting for the zombie to bite into his flesh on his neck. About this time the "Girl" let off a gunshot, hitting the zombie on Tyler in the forehead. "…My name's Krystal…Krystal Nicole Wong…" She said, staring at the hand holding the gun.  
Tyler shoved the zombie off and glared at her. "Good for you! I'm Tyler Daniels, and I almost got killed by one of those things because you were daydreaming!" Krystal looked at him, and then heard the zombie begin to talk. "…An...na? Anna? Help… Me Anna… Please?" The zombie whimpered, slowly taking a hold of Krystal's ankle. "..Damn you Elise… Why the hell did you do this? I told you not to come, that I'd come to you…" Krystal said silently, lowering her gun to aim at the zombie's head. "Anna….Help… Me…" Krystal stared at the zombie, then closed her eyes and pulled the trigger, feeling the infected blood covering her face. "…Damn you Elise… Damn you…" She replied shortly, staring at the zombie. "You two know each other?" "Yeah… I mean No… I mean… I'm not sure… It's in my memories…." "Oh great, I'm stuck with a psychotic bitch who has way too many issues, she can't remember who she knows AND she keeps leaving the planet." Krystal glared at him after his last comment.   
  
***************************************************  
  
Alex gritted his teeth; just a few hours ago he had been called by some girl named Elise, begging for help. She had said she found his number in Courtney's planner and someone was trying to kill her. That someone named Wesker had found out. Unaware of what was going on, he walked ahead through the city. About 2 hours ago, he had been in his car, driving here. About an hour ago, he encountered his first zombie; afterwards, he had second thoughts about going through this town without a weapon to help him. How the hell had this girl found out about him, and why would Courtney leave her planner? It was these ideas that led him here in the first place; she could easily be in danger. His hand tightened on the shotgun as he walked forwards, death in the air and cries for help echoing through the city.  
His head turned, staring at a girl who was about 13, her blonde braided hair torn out in ragged chunks and her flesh torn. Drool dropped from her mouth as she shuffled towards Alex, whimpering. "…Are you okay?" "Help…Me..." "Oh shit… You're just a kid though…" Alex said, raising the shotgun and staring at the girl. "Feed… Me… FLESH!" The girl yelled suddenly, grabbing Alex's arm and causing the shotgun bullet to lose it's aim and the shot to fly into the air. Another shot caused the girl on top of him to still. "…I _know _that wasn't me who just shot her." Alex said breathlessly, hearing footsteps. "And who the fuck comes along now, if you're a zombie, I'm busy trying to avoid your friend eating me…" He said breathlessly, shoving the zombie off quickly. Looking around, his only sight was a guy holding a shotgun as well; he looked like he was about 20. His black shirt was hiding him against the night. Alex also noticed he had black jeans and short, spiked black hair. "...Who the FUCK are you?" Alex said stiffly. "...I should ask the same about you." Tony replied. "Alex. Alex Smith. Came here to find out what the hell happened to my ex girlfriend, found hell on earth." "..Tony, I came to help my dad in his gun shop. Instead I found some monster with a long tongue and a girl with way too much attitude." Tony replied, looking at Alex. He stood up, looking around. "May as well team up, probably would do better if we were both working against these things…" He muttered, looking at Tony, whose face was scratched up pretty bad.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Stephen stirred, his blue eyes staring at the pitch black sky, the warmth of a fire coming from beside him. "Stephen...Wake up… HEY! STEPHEN!" Jimmy shouted, Stephen shook his head, the blur in his eyes disappearing to reveal Jimmy's face, a large gash was on the side of it and blood coated his right cheek. "You okay..?" Jimmy said curiously, looking at him. Stephen was unaware of what had happened to his face and could only feel the warm, caked blood slightly. Jimmy, however, had some kind of insect blood mixed on his own all over his body. "W... Where am I?" "..Oklahoma City." "I'm where?!" Stephen said, his eyes widened in shock. "Oklahoma City." Jimmy replied shortly.  
Stephen's eyes darted around, not very far away was a van engulfed in flames… It was the team's van. Stephen jumped up and stared at it. "Michelle! Nicole and Tim!" "…They all died." "...But how?" "Tim was pinned by a half pipe and a broken grinding rail slammed into his head... One of the girls got her head smashed off. The other, I'm not sure what happened to her...You and me are the only survivors left in this hellhole. "Then we need to get out of this hellhole Jimmy." "No shit? I thought we could sit down and have a tea party while we got killed Stephen." "Shut the hell up..." Stephen muttered, standing up and cringing in pain. The click of bullets being loaded into a clip for the pistol Jimmy was holding filled Stephen's ears. "You got the guns out of the van?" "Not all of them. Tim's hunting rifle's gone, I don't know…" Jimmy trailed off, staring at the figure in front of the van; it was a staggering figure with a large hole in its chest. "Tim?" "How could he survive…It…He got impaled!" Jimmy stared in terror, noticing the shotgun in Tim's arms as he staggered forwards still.  
Tim's murky eyes stared at the duo. "Help…Me…It hurts…" He whimpered, dropping to his knees and abandoning using his legs and then pulling himself towards them, it was when he finally got into the light of the burning van that Jimmy saw what he actually looked like. "Oh my lord…" Stephen stared at the large hole through Tim's chest, a slightly clear yet white oozing from the wound and into the wound, and small things moving inside the ooze, they seemed like…Worms. "Tim…?" Stephen said while backing up as Tim clumsily grabbed for Stephen's ankle. Jimmy lowered the gun. "Hey man… I don't know what's wrong with you but you gotta calm down." Jimmy took a slow aim, and yelled out as Tim's arm stretched out impossibly, 3 large claws grabbing his arm and jerking him down against the ground with unbelievable force. Tim stood up slowly, his flesh turning a mottled yellow and his eyes turning white. He reached out to grab Stephen with his other newly elongated arm. Jumping backwards, Stephen yelled at Jimmy. "GIVE ME THE GUN!" "What?!" "GIVE ME THE FUCKING…" Stephen watched as the new mutation of their old friend slammed Jimmy hard against the ground, causing blood to fly everywhere. "Lord no... Don't let him die..." Stephen said, rushing to catch the gun as it flew from Jimmy's hand.  
  
Brandie was breathing hard, sweat covering her palms as she looked around, she had struggled against the impossible to get to the Umbrella lab she was almost sure her dad worked at. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the sign on the building. "_Closed Biohazard Inside." _ Brandie's face turned to one of confusion. Biohazard inside? What about her dad? Taking a step forwards, she reached out for the door and when her hand touched it, a young girl in a red hologram appeared in front of her, causing her to jump back and aim her two magnums in terror. "I wouldn't advise that if I were you, Ms. Amora." "H...How Do you know my last name?" "Your father works in this laboratory. Or should I say… Worked here. He's dead now you know, suffered a horrible death at the claws of one of our lickers." The Red Queen said unfazed and unconcerned about Brandie's expression. "You're a liar! My dad isn't dead, he can't be!" Brandie said, but in her mind she knew it could be true, after all, look at all the other people. She had shot them several times and they hadn't died. Had her dad met his end in the same fate?  
  
Ending Note: _Phew, that was a long chapter.__ Well then, let's see. I'm installing a new rule. 5 reviews = New Chapter. ^.^;; Don't kill me, I know ya'll like this story, but I'm just saying that so that I can find out what people think about the story. And thanks to Brandie's owner (Rainy Days) For the e-mail, it's a lot better when you know who owns a character! Lol. But since I got MS Word in my computer again the italics and all should show up. Remember, REVIEW! ^.^____


	5. Chapter 3: History in the Making

**Dios de los Muertos – Days of the Dead  
**Another Resident Evil Fan fiction Chapter by:  
KrystalDragoness  
  
Author's Note: **_Okay, this was written when I was listening to just a girl, right after I finished watching the interviews for Resident Evil: Apocalypse. Thank you for the help on the spelling of the words, I believed it was Diaz de Las Muertos because that was what was on our Spanish worksheet in 4th hour this year. Once again I'm using the HTML format; I'm growing attached to being able to use italics, bold, and underlining. Lol. Anyways, on with the story shall we? Due to lack of ideas for punking someone in the Punk'd fan fiction, I'm postponing its release, if you have any ideas for it or this story, leave them on the reviews or e-mail 'em to me. It's much appreciated. And all flashbacks are in italics.  
  
_**Chapter 3 – History in the Making  
  
  
**Krystal's eyes widened in anger, she had climbed over walls, ran from zombies, hopped fences, and now the only thing that stood in her way was a barrier. Sure, it was tall, they had no car and no way to get through it, but that was the only thing in her way of escape. She had given up on finding Tony. It had only been a few short hours, but those hours had been hell. Hell in the worst form, at the moment all she could think of was finding a beer or two to down and a nice comfortable bed, never having to see zombies or guns ever again so long as she lived, so on and so forth. Unfortunately, none of this was happening. Instead of beer she had to drink stagnant water, instead of a nice comfortable bed she had found a small cove of upturned concrete and sheet metal and prayed that nothing would come kill her. Instead of never having to see zombies, she found them every time she turned around. Not to mention those monsters with the long arms, the giant worm, the big green bald guy in the trench coat and the lickers, as well as the Red Queen, a psychotic supercomputer bent on destroying everything in Oklahoma City.  
Tyler clutched his gun, staring at the alleyway silently, the adventure had been hell. Now they were at the end of another road. Those dogs wouldn't be far behind, they wanted fresh meat. And would do anything to get it, then he saw the leader of the pack. A coal black German Shepard, its muzzle bloody and eyes cataract. It bared yellowish red fangs and barked. It would have looked normal if it weren't for the large chunk of flesh missing from its left back hind leg. The clicking of claws was heard as the dog approached, keeping its pale bluish white eyes on Tyler the entire time. He backed up slowly, whispering to Krystal. "We have to get out of here." "Sorry, last time I checked I can't fly." Krystal replied angrily, grabbing into his pocket and jerking out some bullets before dropping a clip and shoving the bullets into a clip quickly, slamming it into the gun with a click.  
The Shepard barked, its pack walking up behind it, a viciously mauled pit bull, a few maimed Doberman mixes, and that dog. That damned German Shepard. It growled softly and barked, the other dogs taking this as a command to attack and rushing forwards at once. One jumped at Krystal's throat, but stopped midair with a yelp and collapsed on its side as Tyler launched a bullet into its skull. Krystal fired quickly at the pit bull, feeling heat pour over her already sweat stained face and cause some of her mascara to run from sweat and tears of pain mixed together, a black streak ran down her cheek as she felt the dog lock onto her arm and she struggled to shake it off. It was strong, stronger than a normal dog. This was when her eyes flashed dangerously and turned pale blue. Abandoning the gun all together, Krystal's nails elongated into claws, which she stabbed deep into the pit bull's chest, lifting it into the air and throwing it backwards. Tyler's eyes widened in terror as the female tyrant looked up, her blue eyes blazing. Stepping back, Tyler raised his pistol, aiming it square between Krystal's eyes; she turned to face him, a vicious smirk crossing her face. "Go ahead, shoot me. You won't make it out alive without me Tyler; you've gotten this far with my help. Now you're going to shoot me for who I am…_What_ I am?" Krystal's eyes narrowed as her claws returned to fingernails, the torn apart bodies of each dog lying on the ground.  
Her eyes returned to a deep green and she laughed. "Well? Go ahead." Krystal said, taking a slow step towards Tyler and standing still, the steel barrel of the gun up against her forehead. "Do it. I _dare_ you." She said silently, her eyes boring into Tyler's. "D-Don't make me shoot you Krystal." "Don't point a gun at me, and then you won't have to. Look at what I am, look at what's happened to me, and look at where I am? You think I give a flying **_FUCK_** about being shot?" She replied coolly, raising her own 9mm and pointing it to her temple, then tightening her grip on the trigger. "Dare me to?" "...You're crazy." "Crazy, no, insane? Hell yes..." "Don't do it." "Why? Just a few seconds ago you wanted to shoot me." "I didn't know you were…what you are." "What? A mutated experiment that has no place in the world except to kill people and live without a family or friends?" "No. A…" Tyler trailed off; trying to think of what he had heard her say about the other humanoid beast that had giant claws. "A Tyrant." Krystal's eyes lowered to the ground, she had told him about the tyrants, Mr. X, the original tyrant, even the T-Veronica tyrants.  
Closing her eyes, something suddenly flickered through her mind. _They were in __Antarctica__; the wind blew against her heavily. Stepping out of the helicopter, she felt someone grab her shoulder from behind. He was strong, and wore a black outfit that showed off his build, along with black combat boots and black aviator glasses. His catlike eyes glowed red behind the glasses as he spun her around. "Don't you dare try anything this time Anna." "I won't. That was only because I felt pity for the girl Albert, I swear." "…You know if you betray my trust and Umbrella's trust this time, you're dead, correct?" "Yes." "Then don't step out of line. I don't want one of my top researchers dead." "What are we here for anyways?" "We're here to see Alexia Ashford's progress on the T-Veronica virus. Why else?" Wesker asked, peering at Anna through the sunglasses. She gave a nod of approval as they walked into the large mansion. "Looks just like Spencer's mansion. Do they all have the same architect?" Anna said puzzled while looking around at large portraits of the Ashfords. A woman in a purplish white dress began to walk down the steps; around her neck she had a black choker with a red gem that held the semblance of fire. Her blue eyes glowed under her halo of blond hair, white elbow length gloves finishing off her high class touch. "Wesker." "Ashford." Both glared at each other for a second before turning away. "And who is this?" "William Birkin's assistant. Annabel Thompson." "Hmm. Here for the research on the T-Veronica I suppose." "Yes, thank you for your help Alexia." Anna chimed in, looking at the woman in awe.  
Alexia smirked and gestured at Wesker. "At least one of you has some manners." "Do shut up Alexia." Wesker snapped, his eyes glowing red. "Temper temper, watch your mouth around me, I hold the power here." "Please Alexia; let us see the research so we can leave?" Anna pleaded quietly. Alexia nodded and began up the stairs again, Wesker following silently in rage. Alexia turned to face Anna, smiling as she raised a pistol that she had pulled from a desk drawer, everything else was a blur, she was sure that she had been shot in the mouth or jaw, but she didn't know which. She couldn't speak, and her cheek burned as air poured in through the gaping hole. Wesker jumped to her side and stared at her. "Annabel?!" "Wesker… Get out of here." She muttered, cringing in pain with each word spoken. Alexia laughed. "The research is mine Wesker; I will not let you have it!" It was here that she blacked out.  
Krystal returned to the real world, her green eyes wide as Tyler stared at her quietly. "Are you okay?" "Yes… I'm fine." Krystal said, backing up slowly and leaning against the barrier. The wind blew around her, carrying the smell of decomposing flesh along with it. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she collapsed to the ground, sitting with her knees against her chest as Tyler slowly approached her. "Are you sure?" "Yeah." "Just asking, because you don't usually space out that long." "It's just… Memories. Yeah, that's it. Memories..." Images and profiles flashed through her mind. Sherry Birkin, she rose to the top after William was killed, it was then Krystal realized that she had been dead for 2 years, Alexia had killed her in 2010, it was now 2012. Her eyes widened in terror, remembering more profiles. Albert Wesker, head researcher for the umbrella T-Virus projects. Annabel Thompson, research assistant to the late Dr. William Birkin. Cause of death: Bullet wounds during a gang attack. Elise Nicole Wong. Leader of the umbrella resistance. Cause of death: Unknown. Neptune: Genetically engineered aquatic tyrant. Licker: Genetically mutated killer. Cerberus: Any canine with extreme doses of T, G, N, or T-Veronica virus exposure. Hunter: A dangerous mutant with razor sharp claws. Mr. X: A late form of Tyrant. Her mind took a sharp detour from listening to Tyler talk as she continued to remember creatures from the experiments. T-891: Dead humanoid genetically enhanced and injected with the T-Virus. T-1083: Tyrant of Alexia Ashford injected with T-Veronica virus and left in cryogenic freeze for several years. NEM-001: Nemesis, the furthest we have gotten so far in creating a powerful humanoid bio-weapon. FT-8719: Dead humanoid woman injected with the Nova Virus, extreme amounts of decay have disappeared. Also known as the Night stalker. Krystal stared at the abyss in front of her, keeping her eyes open while Tyler looked at her cautiously. "Krystal? You okay?" She didn't answer, and instead continued to stare straight ahead. Tyler's face was covered in fear. "Hey, listen, I know I'm an ass to you but don't zone out on me or anything. Are you sure you're okay Krystal?" There was still no answer.  
  
*******************************  
  
Stephen grabbed the gun, hearing a terrified yell and barrels slamming to the ground, Jimmy's head was bleeding dangerously. Stephen raised the gun to face Tim's mutation, his eyes narrowed. "H-elp?" Tim's mutation moaned softly, dragging back the mutated hand and staggering towards Stephen, the ground trembling under his weight. "Tim…I hate to do this to you man, I really wish I could help, but…" Stephen trailed off, he was thrown backwards by the mauled hand and the shot fired off loudly into the air, echoing through the city…  
  
Tony raised his head from looking at the zombie. Alex noticed this and looked around too. "Did you hear that?" "Yeah, I heard it. Sounded like a gunshot. Wonder who it is, we should check, right?" "If it's that one girl she can handle herself, she already proved that." Tony said, standing up after firing a shot into the zombie's head. Alex nodded in agreement. "But it could be other survivors, it could be Courtney even. Or it could be that girl who called me." "Right... Well then, let's get going. I don't plan on being outside when it's dark. There are enough things to scare someone in the day." Tony said, gesturing at the zombie bodies on the ground.  
  
Stephen clutched his arm in pain, just a few feet away was the pistol, all he had to do was get to it and he would be fine, or would he? The creature staggered forwards, throwing its rubbery arm and wrapping it around Stephen's arm then jerking him into the ground and slamming him into a wall. The monsters eyes took joy in watching the pain of the old friend, Stephen closed his eyes tightly and only saw red, he must had busted his head open too, he could feel the wet crimson liquid trickling through his blonde hair.  
  
**************  
  
Brandie had dismissed the machines warnings. Finding her dad was more important, way more important then some supercomputer warning that zombies were dangerous. She already knew that, hadn't she survived through ground zero to get here? Halfway down a basement hall, a clicking noise made her stop though. Click click, hiss, click click, hiss. The noise continued. The hissing grew longer, louder. A warm yet slimy liquid traveled down the side of her face, reaching her hand up to touch it, she realized that it was on her fingers and outstretched from her face to her fingertips in an oozing trail. Like… Brandie stared at her hand again. Like saliva. Looking up, she saw what had caused it.  
The beast had inhuman razor sharp claws, a long tongue that reached down and brushed the body of the water touching her shoes and it was covered in tight grayish pink flesh and large grey bones. Its head was a skull and a grayish whitish mass was sitting inside the skull. Upon realizing what the mass was, Brandie wanted to retch. The brain pulsed slowly as the creature hissed again and dropped, rearing up on its hind legs then getting back on all fours and preparing to pounce her.  
  
***************  
  
Courtney groaned in pain, her eyes were blurry and the world was white. As she opened her eyes she realized the truth. It wasn't just her thinking the world was white. The world _was _white, or at least the room she was in was anyways. She clutched a fist and cringed in pain, the back of her head was sore from some unknown cause. She clutched the railing of the 'bed' slowly, obviously in pain. Courtney then dropped to her feet, looking around the room and noticing some glass. "LET ME OUT!" Courtney screamed, stumbling to the glass and slamming a fist against the opaque glass and continued to scream. Unfortunately, she didn't know the only person who would find her was busy fighting for her life.  
  
**************  
  
James cursed under his breath. "Sure, go visit your best friend. Wonder _****_WHY_ he never moved, this place probably sucked the life right from him!" He whined half heartedly as a girl around his age with blondish brown hair and blue eyes looked at him from the driver's seat. "…James, remember when you and my best friend went out, then broke up, then you hated my guts?" "What about it?" "There was only 2 times that I wanted to slap you. One of them was that time, the other was now." She replied irritably, the city spanning out from the road in front of them that led through some of the country part of Oklahoma City. "Well, Jessica, I still think this is a bad idea. Just because you want to see Anna again because you two are blood sisters and all that stuff. I heard she got killed by gang members anyways. That's why I haven't come back for awhile. It's different without her around, kinda…I don't know…Peaceful?" James sighed. The car slowed, leaving them stranded in the middle of nowhere. "Hey, Jessica, what're you doing?" "It's not my fault, the car just slowed down for some reason…" James shuddered suddenly, his mind flickering back to another night just like this. _"1…2…They are coming for you… 3… 4… better lock your door… 5… 6… There is one that licks…" The group of teenagers sang, trying to scare James into abandoning his dare. Unfortunately, what he uncovered was the worst nightmare any of them would ever find in their lives. The mansion had been closed down a few years. Nicole and Anna laughed as Charles and James looked at one another, James' eyes filled with a plea to cancel the dare but a curiosity to find out what was inside of that house. The wind rustled the leaves on the concrete path as clouds covered the moon. The fire flickered in the darkness and made each of the 6 teens look as if they were ghosts. James' color drained from his face as he saw the house was actually in perfect condition; even though it had been left untouched and abandoned for at least 3 years. Or had it? His hair rustled in the wind and Anna stepped forwards. "Stop it you guys, this is too cruel." "Relax!" Tim said to Anna, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back. "He'll be fine. Remember, he's a big boy." The girl who was with them, Alyssa, laughed softly. "Really, he'll be perfectly fine. He always says he does great on his own." She grinned, nodding at James who began to walk forwards. 5 of the 6 continued the song again. "1… 2… They are coming for you… 3… 4… Better lock your door… 5… 6… There is one that licks… 7… 8… Curiosity is a deadly trait… 9… 10…Just go on in…" The chorus repeated the song as James heard his footsteps echoing through the forest. They had sealed this place off for a reason, now it was time to find out what that reason was. An eerie growling surrounded the group, causing Alyssa to whimper slightly. "Guys, I'm outta here." "Oh? James isn't wimping out but you are?" Anna said, raising her eyes to face Alyssa. She knew what was in this forest, which was why she had warned everyone to stay out of it. She had known since she took her internship job for Umbrella. She was the only one who knew how to survive the horrors in this forest. James froze, staring at the steps of the mansion, on them stood a large Doberman, its eyes were set deep in its mauled face. It began to walk forwards and then run, causing James to turn and run from it, the dog was going to kill him if it caught him. He was sure of it. Anna's eyes widened as she muttered one word. "FUCK!!" "LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Tim yelled over Jessica and Alyssa's screams. Charles had already ran for the forest, a cry of pain erupting that was surely from him pierced the air. James' heart was pounding against his ribcage as he pushed himself to run as fast as he could, his hand grabbing Anna's wrist and pulling her as she turned to chase after. The dog was in hot pursuit. Anna froze and stared at 3 more dogs in front of them. "ANNA! THIS WAY!" James yelled, jerking her aside as Alyssa ran straight into the trap. James cried out in warning to her, but it was too late. One dog had grabbed her by the throat and pulled her to the ground, while the others grabbed various body parts to pull her struggling figure to the ground. Her scream died in her throat as blood poured from her mouth, causing her to unleash a mewling sound. Tim ran past with Jessica, followed by Charles, who had emerged from a bush with a bloody arm. James and Anna followed quickly, sad as it was that Alyssa was dead, they had to survive to warn everybody…  
James opened his eyes, staring at the exact same dog that he had met up with at least 7 years ago. It snarled and leaped onto the hood, causing Jessica to scream in terror. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE ALYSSA!!!" She shrieked, grabbing James' arm tightly in terror. James reached down and dug in the glove box, keeping his eyes locked on the dogs the entire time. The 2nd, the one who he was sure had killed Alyssa, barked and slammed against the window, snarling and sending saliva everywhere. Unknowingly, Jessica had slammed the gas pedal. The car roared to life, sending the dog in front of the car tumbling under the wheels with a yelp. Unfortunately, the car was also heading for a ditch. Jessica straightened up and grabbed the wheel, steering in a wild zigzag until she got the car to speed forward as fast as it could go. They were off into an unspeakable terror. The same terror James had faced with Jessica, Anna, Tim, Alyssa, and Charles 7 years ago…  
  
  
**_End Note:_** __Okay, well, that part is over, now all that we have left is to find out one thing. What happens next? I'm sorry it took so long to update. I had to do homework. Honors classes aren't that much fun when it comes to being stuck in a classroom and knowing you're going to have homework. Fortunately for you guys, I have a whole weekend to make stuff up for this ficcie. Isn't that fun? Lol. Anyways, as I said, 5 reviews = new chapter. I promised that and once I  saw 5 reviews I started writing this chapter. Then again maybe it would be better if I wrote them before I get the reviews? Whadda you guys think? I say before I get reviews is a better idea so I can post them when I get 5 reviews. But still, up to you folks!!! Until next time!_**


	6. Chapter 4: Hell Hath no Fury

**Dios De Los Muertos: Days of the Dead  
**_once upon a time the second Resident Evil Fanfic by  
**Krystal Dragoness**_

****

**_Author's note: _**_HOLY CRAP! It's been like, 5 months since I've updated. Gomen, gomen, gomen! Um, well... If it's any consolation, I'm updating… ducks a flying stick HEY! I'm serious this time! And to MrsBillyCoen, whoever you are, I think since you said that, I should defend myself as an author. Firstly, why would I want help from anyone who can't spell "Hate" or "you" properly? And if you had read correctly, you would have seen in the bios that I do not enjoy flames and I politely ask that if you have HELPFUL criticism, please include it, otherwise, just don't review. The whole "you suck, my fic is better," is just an opinion, yes, people are entitled to their own opinion, you were NOT forced to read this, (then again, maybe you were, but that'd be really crappy to tie someone down to a chair and force them to read. So I doubt anyone did that.) If you had been polite and said WHAT about my fic was wrong, then I may have paid attention to your comments and agreed with you, and then worked to correct it. Your spelling is as poor as your reviews, so until the time you decide to be kind enough to mention what is wrong with my fics, please do not return to my fic with a "Ps, I hat u". Thanks a lot, to all my other reviewers, I love you! huggle Oh, by the way, stupid me almost forgot! Gabrielle, HelloCaptain, res1kna4, and everyone else (except MrsBillyCoen…) you get a cookie! gives cookies On to the fic now, before my head gets bitten off!  
_**Krystal: I wrote it.  
KD: I did!  
Krystal: ME!  
KD: I did you freak!  
Krystal: ME! I WROTE IT ALL!  
KD: I have an evil bunny with your name on it.  
Krystal: AHHHH! BUNNY!  
KD: Yeah, that's what I thought. Now on with the disclaimer.  
Krystal: We own nothing except our clothes, insanity, small amount of sanity, um… our other bodily parts along with our really disturbing ideas. Resident Evil is property of Capcom Inc. And we really wish we owned James, who is a latecomer in this fic because KD wished him to be in it. Just for fun. Jess and Ashleigh, also latecomers, are property of their odd minds. And did I mention our odd minds kind of scare me? So go ahead, sue us, we make no money. There will be about 5,000 zeros on your settlement check, with nothing before them. Although, there may be a penny and some pocket lint. It's up to you if you want it though. Pocket lint is fun and fuzzy!**

Capítulo 4 - Infierno hath no Furia…  
Chapter 4 - Hell hath no Fury…

James stared in wonder at the demolished buildings, and the streets bathed in blood. Last time he was here the city had been beautiful, well, as beautiful as any smog covered industrial city could be anyways. But now it was destroyed, that's the only word that could be applied to it. Cars were piled on top of each other; concrete was ripped from where it belonged, and anything else that looked similar to the once stunning downtown district was completely in ruins. "What happened here…?" He looked around, blue eyes searching for some sign of life. He found it, just not the intended kind…

Jess and Ashleigh listened to the beat pounding in their heads, this was the best club. Club Rain, or something of that sort. The pounding music continued as they danced with a pair of boys, switching off to the next group, so on and so forth. Ashleigh, a tall brunette of medium brown hair that was shoulder length with brown eyes and a cheerleader's figure danced with Jess and her boyfriend. Jess wore glasses, had pitch black hair, and was slightly chubby, but only enough to be so in a good way. Music rattled on as the DJ muttered something under his breath, abandoning his post as one of his friends whispered to him and going outside for a second. It was yet another drug deal. Jess' eyes followed the DJ out of the door as she left her 25 year old friend and walked to the door, reaching for her badge stuffed in her pocket and her pistol in its holster under her jacket.  
The door slammed open and Jess was standing next to two mauled corpses, one was the DJ, holding a bag of cocaine in his hand and some $20 bills in the other. She felt the vomit stinging the back of her throat as she stared at the corpses, then spun and ran back into the door. Silence filled the room. "There's been a murder, I'm Officer Jessica Freeman with the OKC PD. Look, stay in here and DON'T leave for anything, understood?" People looked around panicked before nodding. Ashleigh choked out a scream and reached for her gun under her jacket as a zombie busted through the door staggering towards her. "WHAT THE HELL? JESS! HELP ME OUT!" The zombie froze and collapsed, a bullet embedded in its head. "…Bastard killed my narcotics bust. These things are monsters. I don't know where they're from but they damn sure aren't human… By the way Ashleigh, I see your confused look. I'm not with the OCPD. I'm with S.T.A.R.S." Jess brushed some hair from her face and looked at her brunette partner. "I'm undercover trying to find something out. So far my employer has been right. It seems that the virus has leaked into the city." She sighed and shook her head.

Wesker glared at his watch, he'd been waiting for the scientists for at least 30 minutes. They'd said they would allow him to test the next surviving female tyrant. A golden haired crystal eyed beauty by the name of Cameron. Her eyes stared at him in shock as the door opened, the two scientists and hordes of guards surrounding her like she was a precious jewel waiting to be stolen. Pale white skin glistened in the artificial light, she had been working with him for a while, and she hadn't changed much, except for her lack of memory due to the virus injected within her. The J.Lo body shimmer she had been wearing a few seconds before she was removed from her position at the front desk was unchanged, as well as her mascara, eye shadow, eyeliner, and lip gloss. Wesker removed his sunglasses, staring at the pale beauty that had been trained in several arts of combat in the past morning. She was a quick learner, he could give her that. "Cameron, you know why you're here I assume?"  
"N-N-No sir... I don't even know who I am…"  
Wesker replaced his sunglasses, smirking and preparing to break it to the girl that she would be what he expected or she would die.  
"You've come here to fight me. I want to test your… Shall I say it…? Unusual powers."  
"Unusual sir? I understand that my strength and agility are unique, but…"  
"I plan to test you in every mean of combat. To see if you deserve to live."  
"But sir, I…"  
"Silence. Let us begin..."  
Wesker took his fighting position, fists up, legs exactly 5 inches apart. Something he had been trained into doing in all his years of combat. His muscles flexed under his black button up shirt, sunglasses back over his ice blue eyes. Fists clutched in black leather gloves, he nodded at Cameron, who also got into fighting position…

Krystal stared at the sky. "There's another…" "Another what?" Tyler said. "Bio-weapon. I feel it, I don't know why. It's like my blood is running through it. It's fighting, I know that much too." Krystal replied. "I don't plan to stick around and see what it's fighting. What if it, unlike you, doesn't like people?" "Then I'll put it out of its misery." Krystal replied, lowering her hand to her pistol and walking down the street. "Let's go." Tyler rolled his eyes and snapped to mock attention. "Ma'am yes ma'am." "Don't piss me off kid." Krystal glared at him, gun out of holster and to his head in one fluid 30 second movement. Tyler closed his eyes as he heard the click of the pistol and the moans of the zombies. "Here we go. Are you ready kid?" She whispered to him as shuffling footsteps echoed through the streets. At the same time as another moan was heard, gunfire erupted throughout the city, each group or person fighting for their lives…

Brandie backed up, staring at the creature as its front claws landed in the water, causing a splash around itself as it hissed and pushed its front of its body backwards almost impossibly and its legs, in resemblance of a frog preparing to jump at a fly, tightened in wait. The monster jumped at Brandie and she yelled in fear, kicking out blindly and landing a shot in its chest. The monster fell backwards, hissing and flailing before righting itself and wrapping its razor sharp tongue around her ankle and jerking her hard to the ground. She shut her eyes and yelled out in pain as the tongue drew blood from a deep cut encircling her ankle. She reached for the two guns lying on either side of her and took fire, the creature screeching and flying backwards, its head nonexistent, nor was its chest. The four bullets had ripped its upper body apart, leaving the back of the creature as it twitched and died. Brandie got up, inspecting the deep cut and ripping off a part of her black capris to tie around the wound. Blood stained the water and she knew if she didn't get the proper treatment the entire ankle would be infected from the hazardous water.

Stephen ran to Jimmy's aid, lifting up the wounded boy and putting his hand to the back of Jimmy's head, feeling blood pour out all over his shirt and arms. "Damn man…I'm sorry that I can't do anything…" He said quietly as he reached down to his WCS shirt. "But I'll do what I can…" With that said he ripped a large piece of fabric and tied it around the boy's busted head. Gunfire was erupting through the entire city and a rat began to scurry across Stephen's line of sight. Then it disappeared into a gutter on another street. The rat ran through the sewers before finding a pipe to start running on. It continued through the gutter as stopped under a vent to some sort of underground laboratory, loud thuds were heard throughout the hallway. Then a hand suddenly shattered the vent cover and snatched the rodent, bringing it to cracked, dry, blood coated lips before taking a bite out of the creatures neck. The monstrosity grabbed it with both hands and began to rip its head off, eagerly licking blood that poured from any open wound on said rodent. Its eyes widened as it threw the rodent to the ground. "More meat!" It cried as it continued on into the depths of the laboratory…

James continued onward, tired and wishing he could find some help he followed the only thing he could think of. Gunshots. Several of them. All going off one after another. Maybe someone else was alive in this hell hole of a city after all. As he rounded the corner a zombie grabbed him by the neck and threw him against a wall, then collapsed as it received a bullet to its head from James' pistol. His blue eyes showed signs of exhaustion as he once more ran to the now nearing gunshots, then spun around the corner, pistol raised. As Krystal stared at him, preparing to point her gun at him as well. Before this, James had neglected to pay attention to the gaping wound he had gained in the fight with the tyrant close to the downtown district. She looked at him with an emotionless glare. He did the same thing right back to her. Krystal raised her gun, narrowing her eyes at James. "Why are you back here? I was hoping I wouldn't ever see your face again…" James froze, realizing that he was holding his gun tightly, the barrel aimed at Krystal. "Drop it if you know what's good for you." She ordered. James felt paralyzed, as if not a single muscle in his body could move… "Anna……" He whispered before dropping to his knees in pain, clutching his side where the claws of the tyrant had ripped his skin open in a gaping wound.

Her thoughts were once again confused as the name escaped his lips and he collapsed. Anna, nobody had called her that in several months, maybe even years. Now her high school lover was lying on the ground and bleeding to death. She instantly went into shock for a few seconds before going straight into everything she had learned from first aid. She kneeled down, applying pressure to the wound as Tyler ran up. "Holy shit, is he okay?" Tyler asked. "Don't ask questions; give me something for a bandage." Tyler nodded and dug into his pocket, where he found some bandages they had discovered on a body earlier in the day, he then handed them to Krystal, who proceeded to wrap them around James' body. "We have to find somewhere safe to rest. It's too dangerous to make him stay on the move in this condition." She sighed; Tyler noticed something unusual in her expression as she looked at him. It was a look as if they had known each other for ages.

Brandie stared straight ahead, still frozen in shock from her fight with the monstrosity in the sewer. She staggered forwards and looked at a doorway, hearing some movements; she instantly flattened herself against the wall, breathing heavily as she reloaded the two guns. The movements continued by. It obviously hadn't found her…Yet. She released a sigh of relief and began to walk up the stairs silently, looking each way before disappearing into the darkness that was the hallway to her left…

Tony and Alex looked at each other, then at the monstrosity in front of them. "This is fuckin' _great_." Alex muttered, staring at the Nemesis in shock. It raised its arms over its head and lunged at the duo, both jumping aside in one split second movement before letting loose with a barrage of gunfire that began echoing through the city again. More of the wildlife had been scared away, mainly rats that were already so infected with other diseases that it canceled out the N-Virus. The creatures bolted into the sewers and squealed as they found the dead body of a researcher and began their feast. What they didn't know was that it was bait for the creature that was stalking the laboratory. Once more did the rats meet the fate of being torn to several pieces and feeding the unknown monstrosity that had a constant hunger for flesh. Up above the fight, crystal eyed crows watched the fight, their eyes became milky as they viewed their next target: Alex and Tony. Suddenly a black cloud rose up over the battle as thunderheads would suddenly appear in the sea to swallow unsuspecting sailors in a storm. Only this cloud would literally swallow the unsuspecting, piece by small piece. The cloud swooped down on the fight and began pecking at the two humans, giving the Nemesis an open shot at its newfound enemies. It rushed them and pinned both to the ground, then picked up Tony by the throat and opened its free hand, allowing a tentacle to squirm out and prepare to annihilate the boy by embedding a piece of itself within him. Unfortunately, the Nemesis didn't get what it hoped for. Krystal stood holding her smoking 9MM, Tyler and James on either side of her as the tentacle dropped to the ground and began to squirm.  
Alex spun to look at who just fired the shot, and watched as she took out almost every single crow with amazing accuracy; the remaining crows had just enough sense to put the urge to feed on hold as she turned her attention to the Nemesis. James cringed in pain but ignored the virus infecting him; he began to fire shots at the Nemesis, feeling some unknown parasite squirm inside his wounds as he saw the beast. Tyler shuddered in fear as the patchwork beast began staggering towards him, a new tentacle taking the place of the fallen one. "Bring it BASTARD!" Krystal yelled as she backed up, firing at the beast to get it away from Tony, whom the monster threw into Alex, causing both of them to collapse.  
Krystal bit her lip as she continued to fire, not holding back as her green eyes lit up with the gunshots, illuminating the blood red skies and pitch black alleyways. Finally she realized too late that the Nemesis was rushing her, it slammed her square into a wall, a feat no ordinary human could survive. But it was then Tony, James, and Alex learned what Tyler already knew. Krystal wasn't an ordinary human. Right when the bricks began collapsing on her and Nemesis her eyes widened, turning ice blue as she mutated into her tyrant form. The two beasts began to grapple in the stone, causing the framework to shudder from the force and lack of brick to hold it up, the entire building gave two or three more violent shudders before it collapsed on the duo, sending both FT-8719: Night Stalker and NEM-001: Nemesis under a mountain of stone, steel, and concrete. The four remaining members stared at the mountain, holding their breath to see who would come out alive, Night Stalker flew out of the mountain and through a glass window, opening several fresh cuts amongst her body as she shook her head and stood again. Nemesis growled through its maimed mouth and began to walk towards her, letting loose the tentacle again and slamming it against her mouth, even though she struggled to keep her mouth closed, she could feel the tentacle squirming through her lips and into her mouth.  
Night Stalker closed her eyes and slammed both claws into the beast, gaining herself some time as Nemesis backed away in shock and tried to regain itself. "RUN!" She yelled out to the other four before being knocked to the ground again. Each and every one of the four would have willingly obeyed, except for one problem. Another Tyrant had arisen from the sewer and it was staggering towards them. This one looked eerily human and had a leather mask that looked like someone's face attached to it. It was bound in large chunks of metal and heavy chains that it dragged behind it, its hands were wrinkled and its fingernails were claws. Hair was torn out from its skull in random bloody chunks, scabs and bruises covered the monster, along with bullet holes in the rags that were surely once called clothing. "What the _FUCK_ is that!" Tony said while staring wide eyed at the beast as she lunged into the fray among Night Stalker and Nemesis, she began to beat the Nemesis on its skull several times, screaming something that may have been words to the creature, or maybe it was just a war cry. The group couldn't be sure, but this match was unbelievable to say the least…

Stephen was breathing heavily, and he was growing exhausted at the weight of Jimmy upon his shoulders, fortunately, he was now near the hospital, somewhere he could get the boy some help. He smiled in contentment and walked into the door, and then collapsed, releasing a groan upon hitting the floor from pure exhaustion. Jess and Ashleigh had guns aimed, hair in Ashleigh's face. "Who are you?" "S…Stephen Nebalm…" He breathed heavily, raising tired blue eyes to look at the two. Jimmy was groaning from pain, it was obvious he was in agony; the blood had begun to clot, leaving dark red chunks in his hair. Stephen looked at his fellow skater and then the two girls. "Help him…please?" and with that, Stephen passed out, welcoming the peaceful aura of unconsciousness.

_**Author's Note: **Well, that was fun. There's a chapter included that's called "The Chase". It's pretty interesting, and it took me 30 minutes to write said chase, so you guys better read it. It's a subchapter because it's too short to be a chapter. So yeah. And this was a long chapter, my apologies; I've fallen behind whilst without my internet. And I recommend RE: Apocalypse to everyone who hasn't seen it. It's good. Really good. Extremely good. So yeah. And so, on with the subchapter!_


	7. Chapter 5: The Chase Edited

**Residente Malo  
Resident Evil  
Dios De Los Muertos  
Days of the Dead**

**Another FanFiction by KrystalDragoness**

**Author's Note: Okay, ummm. This is the fifth chapter, so yeah. I hope that you guys like the chase scene and everything. It took me a lot of hard work. And I'm hoping that everything works out well so that you're happy while I continue to pop out chapters. I've been gone all summer so unfortunately I didn't get to work much on my fic, but now I'm home with tons of time. I spent about a month on Chapter 4 due to writers block. So anyways, I'm sure you people want me to shut up and write the story huh? Okay. I will. After I say one thing…Nah, I'm just playing. I'm not going to encourage violence against myself, lol. Still love all my loyal readers!**

**Chapter 5 – The Chase**

Krystal, James, Alex, Tyler and Tony were all on their toes. Each one was prepared for the worst. Krystal continued jumping from shadow to shadow, flattening herself against walls and ducking down behind objects for cover, almost looking like an actress in a cheesy James Bond movie about secret agents surviving some huge conspiracy. Ironically, it was a conspiracy, but unfortunately, it was real, all of it, down to the very last detail. James followed quickly behind her, gun lowered towards the ground as he ran; every step she took it was almost as if James had made it his personal mission to be right there. Alex, Tyler, and Tony all followed suit. Tony was holding down the rear of the group, watching and making sure that nothing was able to pop up and attack from behind. Unfortunately, it did them little good, because the group failed to notice that there was a large humanoid shadow sweeping over them. Krystal froze for a second, looking straight ahead, her muscles tensed in her body and she nearly went rigid, eyes widening as she turned to look at the other survivors. "There's something around there." She whispered, pointing over her shoulder at the empty space that lay ahead. "No there isn't, Anna, we would see it." James said, stepping out so he was right beside her, his injuries had been bandaged since they had met again, and already the bandage was coated in blood, along with his tank top. "Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it isn't there." Krystal replied, her eyes searching for whatever it was that she could feel the presence of. Deciding to prove her point, Krystal hesitantly took a few steps forwards before raising her gun and going into a full out sprint across the empty parking lot as bullets ripped apart the wall where she had been standing a few seconds prior. Shocked by the sudden attack, James jumped back, before deciding to follow suit, he felt his feet pounding the concrete as he chased after Krystal, leaping into the air and feeling the ground rip his flesh as he dived behind a dumpster for cover. Unsure of what to do as Krystal and James already left them behind, Tyler and Alex jumped behind the nearest wall, hearing bullets ricochet off the concrete and rip apart the masonry of the brick building. Trying to at least put up some fight, Tyler nudged Alex's shoulder, gesturing with a nod to the building on the other side of the alleyway. Alex nodded back, crouching down and pointing to the alleyway they were trapped in. Already flattened against the dumpster and deciding to make a stand, Tony rushed to the other side, making a quick dive to the ground and opening fire with his shotgun against the invisible enemy.

Pushing her body as far as it could go, Krystal went into a headfirst roll, pulling her pistol above her head as she fired, and hearing a repetitive plunk as the bullets gained themselves an area in the creature's outfit. Looking for cover, she quickly rolled behind a burning car as the monster let out a deafening roar. Panic gripped her as she heard the echoing thunderous footsteps crashing through the parking lot. Realizing that she was pinned, Krystal looked around for a new safe place to hide. Palms flat against the car door, her eyes happened across the parking lot to a corpse, it lay about five feet away from her, and it was probably her lucky charm that night. The dead body in full Umbrella Inc. uniform lay sprawled out on the concrete, its body mutilated from gunshot wounds, and a few pieces of flesh torn from it as well. This didn't concern her, however; the thing that had caught her attention was far more important and far more likely to save her life. That small, simple gift was the two Uzis that were wedged in his hands, one on either side of him. Trying to figure out if it was safe to move, she peered over what she believed was the smallest part of the flames; Smoke stung her eyes and heat waves danced in front of her face, making it almost impossible, if not unbearable, to look over the trunk of the car. The twisted was charred black and the flames licked against her, she smelt her hair slowly singeing as she heard a tell-tale whine and saw a laser dot appear through the flames on her chest. "FUCK!" Krystal shouted out, realizing the danger she was in before forcing her body quickly upright and lunging for the Uzis. Her feet barely touched the stone surface as the gun began to spin with a whir, followed by bullets ripping through the air, destined to rip themselves into her body. Feeling the wind rush across her face and a bullet brush the hair flowing behind her, she threw herself to the ground, military crawling to the body in front of her, then prying the two Uzis from the corpse's hands and dropping her pistol into its holster. Being covered by another vehicle, she hurriedly raided the ammunition belt on the corpse and pushed some clips into her pocket before raising up, spinning and turning on the laser sights.

Smoke rolled over the parking lot as she took her aim, the gun had finally slowed to a stop while the creature searched for her. The Uzis were prepared for action, a satisfactory smirk spread across Krystal's face as her eyes narrowed, two red dots appearing on the chest of the creature standing in front of her. "IT'S TIME TO DIE MOTHERFUCKER!" Krystal yelled as she opened fire, the crack of gunfire echoed against the buildings and through the air as the Uzis kicked back, firing bullet after bullet into the monster. Seeing that they now had somewhat of an advantage, and seeing that Krystal needed help, Tony joined into the fray, firing his shotgun at the beast as it began to back up from the force of the bullets pouring into its flesh. Alex and Tyler stood up from their alleyway cover as well as if cued, opening fire with both of their 9mm pistols. Forced to take shelter behind a thick concrete post, James fired his magnum, shooting once before it seized up and he had to struggle to get it to reload. Unfortunately for him, the model was out of date and it was supposed to be an antiquity for display, not an actual war weapon. "Beggars can't be choosers…but this is really not how I planned on this going…" He muttered to himself, expertly going through the motions with the gun which he had found in a display case in an office building that the group had sought shelter in. Naturally he took it to use for himself, but currently he was regretting it, because unfortunately, the damn thing wouldn't reload. James finally let out a sigh of release as he heard the click and fired it again, watching the beast turn towards the group in the alleyway, the chain gun's red dot appearing on James' forehead. "Ah fuck! GET DOWN!" James shouted, diving into cover again, the other males following suit. The beast turned and began to fire at Krystal again, who scrambled backwards and grabbed the body from the ground, flinging it in front of her for a distraction as she attempted to dive down for cover. She forced herself to become as small of a target as possible, her hands tightly clutching the Uzis as she pressed them against her head, pulling her legs to her chest in a sitting fetal position. After a couple of moments, the gunfire ceased. Stillness filled the parking lot as Krystal opened her eyes, slowly standing and squinting through the smoke as she saw the beast lumbering for the alley where the other survivors had sought refuge. "EVERYONE GET OUT OF THERE! HURRY IT UP!" James heard Krystal shout. He stood up, shoving the magnum into a back pocket and jumping onto the dumpster, grabbing a fire escape ladder above him before climbing upwards, watching the red dot follow him as bullets riddled the wall below him. In a last ditch attempt to seek refuge from the gunfire, he dove through a window, cringing in pain as glass stabbed into his flesh and the bullets passed him by.

Tyler backed up, turning and running through an alleyway door as he saw the beast slowly lumbering in his direction, Tony hot on his tail. Seeing the other two run in a different direction, and seeing the creature approaching them, Alex decided he would try to be brave, which would be a mistake that would cost him his life. While chasing after the other two, something clicked in his head. It's the difference between insanity and survival, the end of a sense of self-preservation and an urge to do something more, an urge to protect others. It was a feeling that he not only rarely felt, but would never feel again. Tony and Tyler watched from the cover as Alex spun, raising his pistol to aim at the creature. "DIE YOU BASTARD!" As soon as the words left his lips, he became completely still, the creature still walking towards him, and began to fire. Krystal froze in the alleyway, looking in horror at the scene she knew wouldn't end well. "Please run Alex…Please run, follow Tony and Tyler…" She prayed as she began aiming her Uzis. It was too late though, she heard the whine of the gun as it began to spin, the dots appeared on his chest and she screamed out in warning to what she knew she couldn't prevent. "ALEX! NOOOOOOO!" Krystal's voice sounded choked as she continued watching the telltale dot appear on his chest before bullets riddled his body, picking him up off the ground. His body twitched as it slammed against the concrete, a wet sound echoing as his blood splattered against the walls and the ground. The last of his life force spread out around him in a pool, causing a squelch as the beast walked through the puddle, the reddish black liquid coating the bottom of the shoe, and a giant boot print of blood trailing after the monstrosity. Krystal's body shook, she tried to control it but the shivers wracked her body to the very last nerve. Her eyes welled with tears as she stared at the corpse of the boy that had traveled with them, helped them, and would now never see the end of this nightmare.

"Alex. You idiot… You shouldn't have done that…" She whispered under her breath. Emotion rushed through her, urging her to move forward and begging her to avenge the fallen man whose life was so quickly taken. "GO TO HELL!" She screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she opened fire on the beast, which turned around and snarled through its permanently bared teeth. The eye that wasn't stapled shut scowled at her, the white orb examining her and analyzing her threat capacity. Krystal felt the heat from the Uzis as they emptied out and clicked, the clips dropping to the ground with a clank. The beast in the trench coat snarled, its body weight crushing Alex's corpses' hand in the process of heading towards Krystal's location.

"Damn…" She muttered, diving behind the dumpster that so many others had hidden behind as she heard the door behind her slam open and footfalls heading for the street on the opposite end of the alleyway. Seeing two male shadows streak across the brick wall near her, she mustered her energy to call out to her fellow survivors. "TYLER! TONY! RUN!" She screamed out, pushing herself on top of the dumpster where she could fire at the oncoming enemy. "James! Follow them!" She shouted to the rooftop, no verbal response was received, but she knew that he heard her as soon as she began hearing footfalls above her and an emergency ladder sliding downwards, followed by more heavy footfalls on the ground level in the same direction as the previous two pairs.

Tony smirked in approval as he slowed down, eyeing a black jeep in front of him with the Umbrella Inc. logo. "Hey, at least these assholes have decent rides." James commented dryly. "Let's hotwire it..." Tyler suggested. "You really do think I'm a retard, huh Tyler?" Tony said, looking at Tyler. "No, I'm just saying hurry your dumb ass up! Did you see what happened to that guy back there?" Tyler said to Tony, his eyes wide in terror as he gestured to the alleyway. "Yes. I saw what happened to Alex. He died trying to be the hero. Now get into the Jeep." Tony replied, approaching the vehicle and throwing the driver's side door open. After a moment, he dove headfirst into the seat, using his pocket knife to open up a piece of the console that exposed multiple wires. Realizing the limit to his abilities, he pulled his body out and looked at the other two survivors, who were obviously shaken. "Anyone know how to hotwire?" Tony asked. Seeing no response from either of the two shocked males, he attempted a quick shot of humor to try and get them to register a response. "I can try but I don't think it works as well as it does in the movies." With that said, Tony turned his attention to the two; Nodding to Tyler, Tony examined that he not only looked unwilling, but also unknowing of what to do first. James took a step forward, Tony stepping to the side to allow him entry to the wires. "I'll do it. I stole cars when I was a kid." James muttered, leaning under the steering wheel and grabbing two wires near the ignition. When he put the two together, there was a small spark, followed by the motor turning slightly. "Damn…Does this have gas?" James asked, looking at the wires in frustration. "It had damn well better!" Tyler growled, and then smiled in relief as the engine turned over. "See? I told you." James said with a triumphant smirk as he listened to the running engine, and then promptly put himself into the passenger seat. "Not bad." Was Tony's only comment as he shut his door, put his feet on the pedals, and shifted the gears, the Jeep roaring to life and heading towards the alley to Krystal's aid.

Krystal exhaled as she looked down upon the beast below her, seeing the Jeep flying towards the alley; she knew that she would have to warn them somehow, some way. The creature heard the Jeep coming, and began to lumber towards the road, preparing to end her fellow survivors once and for all. Spreading her arms out to either side of her, Krystal stepped to the ledge, taking a deep breath in as she calculated where the Jeep would end up. "Here comes a little bit of skill and a whole lot of luck…" She said to herself, leaning over the edge as the wind whipped her face and squeezing her eyes shut, praying she wouldn't end up yet another corpse on the concrete below. She felt weightless as the two stories of wind rushed against her flesh, then suddenly snapped back to reality as she felt the impact against the Jeep, the roof bending in and the rear window cracking. She felt a nagging pain in her ribcage as she opened her eyes, gripping the railings on the roof of the Jeep to stabilize herself as she regained her composure.

Everyone's attention in the car rapidly turned to the roof as there was a loud thud, and the back window shattered under pressure. Tyler ducked down as a large indent flung itself downwards towards his head, and let out an almost feminine scream of terror. "Let me guess, it's another killer monster!" James yelled in anger, readying the magnum he had stashed in his pocket and thanking his stars that it hadn't gone off as he realized he could currently be missing a calf. In an attempt to figure out what was going on; the man looked out the window, seeing Krystal's foot dangling from the side of the Jeep as she was still scrambling to regain her composure, the Jeep whipping wildly over the concrete and past the alley where they had lost Alex. "Never mind, it's Anna." He replied. "Oh fuck! AND THAT MONSTER! GUN IT!" James yelled as he looked down the alley, only to see the Nemesis quickly closing in on them.

Krystal pulled herself to the center of the roof, spotting the lumbering behemoth and reloading the Uzis, she quickly began taking aim. "DRIVE GODDAMN IT!" She shouted out as the Jeep lurched forwards, causing her to slide backwards and lose her stability, something she didn't want to happen while the Nemesis was right behind them. Scrambling back to the center of the roof, she planted her feet into the railings to stabilize herself and prevent sliding from the roof of the vehicle. "How can something that big be that fast!" She questioned herself aloud before unloading yet another set of clips into the trench coated monstrosity. Seeing that her aim was failing, since she was laying backwards, and trying to think of a way that she could get a better aim, Krystal grabbed a rail of the jeep after holstering one Uzi, and dropped her foot to the back bumper, leaning sideways over the road and shooting at the beast with only one gun. One arm clutching tightly onto the railing on the roof as she searched for somewhere to solidly plant her foot upon the bumper. "Hurry…Please!" She thought to herself as she continued to fire. Without warning, the Jeep lurched to the left violently, bringing Krystal's balance back to where she started when she first hit the vehicle. Her hand almost slipping from the railing, her eyes flew down to the ground that was now rushing by her below. While trying to clutch tightly onto the Jeep, she contemplated how what had once been concrete would now turn into a deathtrap for someone who was dangling off of the side of the Jeep to hit at roughly 100 miles per hour.

Krystal was quickly snapped out of her thoughts, however, as Nemesis leaped up, slamming down to the ground and running again, its footsteps causing the entire area to tremble and the Jeep to rock back and forth. "Holy fuck, we're all gonna die!" Tyler said. "No shit Sherlock? And I thought we were going to have a tea party." James shot back. "Will you two assholes shut UP? I'm trying to drive!" "FUCK YOU!" Both of the males countered at the same time. Tyler was still attempting to protest when he heard James arguing with Tony. "If you can't talk and drive hand me the wheel, shit!" James said, watching from the rearview mirror at the events taking place through the shattered window. Tyler turned to see what James was looking at, then watched in shock as Krystal climbed to the roof once more, grunting in agony from the pain in her ribcage. Before long, she found a point on the rails where she could safely lock her feet, unholstered her second Uzi, took a deep breath, and then proceeded to "fall" off of the back of the Jeep, held by only her feet and a small piece of molded plastic, facing Nemesis and hanging upside down whilst unleashing more of her Uzi clips. The monster continued on, roaring in rage as it seemed to speed up, just to spite her and prove that it was the supreme being in this battle. Realizing that it wouldn't be much longer until the creature reached the vehicle and her friends, contemplating all of her options, she realized what it was that she must do…

Krystal closed her eyes, cringing while her body slammed against the back of the car and her foot slowly slipped from the rails as they rounded the next corner; At this point, the destination they were arriving to was Krystal, James, and Tyler's old school, unfortunately, Nemesis was hot on their tail and still willing to go farther. "Good luck…" Krystal whispered, letting go and feeling the ground collide with her skin, burning and ripping it apart in several places, causing blood to flow freely on to the concrete. Her body was perfectly still; the Uzis clacked against the concrete, one shot fired into the empty field to her left. She felt her skin sticking to the ground, and wasn't sure if it was the blood or the heat that had caused it. While thinking this over in her mind, Krystal remained on the ground, hearing the lumbering footsteps of the Nemesis as it approached and stood over her. Her eyes opened quickly, and she rolled onto her back to lock eyes with the monster. Crystalline orbs locked with one white cataract eyeball, and she rolled to the side as she heard the whir of its machine gun. A red dot illuminated her previous spot as the ground where she was quickly disappeared under fire of bullets, forcing herself to get up and fight, she pulled out her gun, firing every bullet that came into the chamber.

The car screeched to a halt in the school parking lot, the three males frozen in terror and worried about what had become of their female accomplice. James spun and stared at the fight, his face paling as he studied the odds of the situation at hand. "ANNA!" Krystal froze in her position as her guns emptied. Smoke rose from the barrel of the Uzi and the pistol. The last shell casing clinked as it bounced near her feet, her eyes stared up at the creature in front of her, sizing it up she could tell it was at least seven feet tall. It had no lips, and it appeared almost that they were cut away in some horrific surgery, large purple tubes snaked their way around the creature's body, she wasn't sure if they were veins or actual tubes, however, and tried to analyze them for weaknesses. Taking a step back, her eyes roamed over the uniform it wore, what she had originally believed was a trench coat was actually a specifically designed suit. Large fingerless black buckled gloves went up its arms, and it was all a rubbery, leather combination. She wasn't sure why, but she figured it was probably for more effective movement. Taking yet another step back, her ears honed in on an order the creature received. "Drop weapons." A voice came from the jacket on the Nemesis, the Nemesis obeyed, dropping its oversized machine gun to the ground. The chain of ammo slid to the ground with a sound similar to that of a wind chime, the machine gun wasn't a normal one either, she quickly realized. It was one they used for the Apache helicopters. At the realization of the weight of the minigun, she cringed, staring at her foe and gritting her teeth in anticipation of a severe fight. "Initiate hand to hand combat." The same voice stated. Krystal stayed in position, her only movements being the sliding her foot forwards and the clutching of her fists. Without a second's warning, Nemesis lunged; Krystal ducked at the same moment, hoping that the fist wouldn't make contact with her, and consequentially causing the beast's huge fist to slam into a brick wall, which instantly shattered under the force of the blow.

James watched the fight, still terrified of any potential outcome. His jaw hung open as his hair blew in the wind of the approaching storm. The three quickly got out of the Jeep, standing beside it and feeling utterly useless, they couldn't go back for her, the fence between that plaza where Krystal had dropped from the Jeep and the school was their only defense, while it may not be a very good one, it was the only one they had right now. Krystal dropped backwards as the fist flew about an inch or half an inch from her face. Feeling the fear choke her and hoping that the other three would escape by the time this was over, wind rushed across her flesh as the fist shattered yet another brick wall before quickly grabbing her arm and jerking her up. "SHIT!" Krystal cried, swinging her legs up to a leg lock around the creature's neck.

James continued to look on as she pulled her weight backwards, nearly knocking the creature off balance long enough for her to free her arm and do a backbend, intent upon tossing the monstrosity over her body and onto the ground with a loud thud, unfortunately, that wasn't how it worked... Nemesis retaliated, ripping her from its neck and throwing her against a wall, quickly rebounding, Krystal sprinted at the creature and threw a kick straight into the beast's left kneecap, calculation being the difference between life and death as she missed another heavy blow by a mere centimeter, then slammed her heel into the back of the right kneecap, the creature dropped, roaring in agony as Krystal stood, looking down upon the beast. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." She whispered, preparing for it to stand again. Nemesis stood once more, growling before slamming a fist into her chest as hard as it could. Krystal flew backwards into a crate that shattered instantly, blood dripped from her face as she stood upright. "Anna…." James muttered. "Be careful…"

Krystal backed away from the Nemesis even more, now luring it towards her, and an electrical pole that stood behind her. "Come on asshole." She whispered, almost silently as the rain dripped down her body. Nemesis rushed her, before she had a chance to think, she quickly dove to the side, hearing the thunder crack overhead, lightning slamming into a building as the electrical cables snapped upon impact between the creature and the pole, sparking and flailing like electric serpents, one gained purchase on Nemesis and began to fry the beast from the inside out. She stood up, eyes widening as one of the electrical cables that wildly flew through the air slammed into her, the shock and the force both combined against her small frame to throw her against a dumpster as if she was a rag doll, the sheer force leaving a dent in the dumpster that she collapsed in front of, her body limp against the cold steel that pressed to her back. Seeing the event take place, James sprinted to her, the small puddles splashing through his jeans as he had willed himself to go faster. The scene was grim, the Nemesis laying on the ground in a collapsed mass and the girl that fought it slumped over, hands laying limp at her side for a moment, before her entire body leaned and she finally collapsed onto the ground, a small amount of blood dripping to the concrete as her tooth ripped into her cheek upon impact. "Anna! Are you okay? Speak to me! Oh dear god…please Anna…Answer me… ANNA!" He cried out, cupping her face in his hand, her skin was charred and bloody, skin flaking off in a thin ashy layer against his flesh. Inspecting the damage, James' heart dropped into his stomach, he felt as if he was being choked by something while he grasped for words, or air. Lifting the girl up in his arms so she wasn't laying on the ground, her damp hair fell gently over his forearm, eyes shut as a thin trail of blood slowly made its way down her burnt cheek. The girl was clearly severely wounded, and had been through hell. Dirt was smeared amongst the cuts covering her face, telling James just from a glance that she would be getting some infections if her cuts were not cleaned. "Anna?" James whispered, she didn't answer, or even move, much to his dismay. Choking back his emotions as his heart pounded against his ribcage, he looked at her and saw that even the tell tale rise and fall of her chest had stopped. "Please wake up…Come on…You can get through this…" He whispered softly, gently putting his finger under her nose to see if any breath came from it in some form of final hope. He felt his heart stop as he waited a bit longer, but there was still nothing.

Tyler and Tony stayed by the Jeep, staring at the Nemesis' corpse and waiting to see if it would rise once again, also not wanting to intrude on the scene. Tony's face looked dark, his eyes narrowed with some inexplicable emotion, while Tyler just stood paralyzed, watching the scene that was occurring in front of him. Both were speechless, as the one person who had been their greatest ally had just fallen in front of them. James' eyes began to tear slightly, his heart pounding faster and the shock setting in. Images flashed through his head as he thought of the times they had spent together, how could this have happened? She had gone through hell and back, only to end up like this, limp, in his arms. Her flesh charcoaled and bloody as rain drops started to drift down upon them. "Anna…Wake up, please." One liquid drop slid down his cheek from his ice blue eyes, landing on her shirt. "Anna. Come on, you can't die." He whispered. Tony looked at Tyler in an expression that said it was time to go, and then proceeded to walk over to James, putting a hand on his shoulder. "She's gone." Tony said, his voice holding steady yet betraying the sadness he felt inside. "NO! SHE CAN'T BE!" James yelled, pulling her close to him and putting his face in her hair, tears now freely flowing from his eyes. "Anna. Get up!" He pleaded, tears staining his cheeks in small wet streaks. Tyler watched closely at the blonde breaking down in front of him, feeling the tension and pain that clouded the air from this fatal battle. Tony frowned, looking at James. "We can't stay here." "We can't leave Anna." He replied, looking back at Tony. "She's dead; we can't carry a corpse around with us. She'll just slow us down." Tony sighed, lifting his hand to his brow. After hearing Tony, Tyler walked up to the group finally, his body stiff and his movements rigid. "We have to decide fast; whatever is after us won't be off of our tail for long you know." He explained, hoping that the agonizing mood would break at this news. "Krystal—I mean, Anna, she wouldn't want us dead." Tony said to James, who just held her closer, still crying. "She was the last person I knew alive here…" He protested, while the two other males looked at each other and planned how to carry their fellow survivor back to the Jeep.

Just as they were about to act, James lifted his head, looked at the body he held so tightly, and then looked back at the two. "You're right though, she wouldn't want us dead." James bit his lip, lowering her to the ground gently before taking off his over shirt quickly so that he was only wearing his white tank top. As if it was a burial, or at least an attempt to leave her corpse with some respect, he covered her in his over shirt, slowly pushing some strands of hair from her battered face. "Good-bye Anna…" He whispered, putting his hand on her cheek once more before standing up. "Let's go." Tyler said, nodding his head towards the vehicle. James turned away and began to walk towards the Jeep, not speaking another word, nor making any effort to communicate. The other two followed slowly behind, whispering their goodbyes to the strongest ally they had.

**- **_**About an hour later**_** -**

Tyler stepped onto the dark rooftop, seeing a shadowed figure sitting on the ledge. As he stepped closer, he quickly realized that it was James who was sitting there, silently staring at the sky. "You okay man?" Tyler asked, trying to fumble for words to make small talk. "I'm fine." James replied shortly, his voice tinged with pain and anger. "You know, that Krystal chick…I was wondering if you two had something going on… I mean… The way you reacted…" Tyler said. "Don't start fucking with me about Anna. We had nothing going on. She wouldn't even think of me like that Tyler. And for you to think something like that makes you an ultimate dumb ass." He spat, the venom clear in his statement. "I saw the way she looked at you when you were hurt. You can't tell me she doesn't—didn't care about you." Tyler muttered, looking at James with doubt in his eyes. "Let's not get into how she felt about me. Just let her rest in peace, alright?" James stood, moving to the opposite end of the roof, where Tyler quickly followed a few paces behind. "I doubt anyone can rest in peace here man, pieces maybe, but not peace." "That's just what I need to think about." James lowered his gaze to the ground below, fighting the pain as he felt his heart racing again. "I know. But James…" "What?" "How long did you guys know each other?" Tyler sat down next to him, letting his legs dangle over the 4 story building. "I guess several years, why?" Tyler's head was hung, his usually idiotic, carefree expression now replaced with one of deep thought. "She seemed like a good person. It sucks that she was the one who had to save us in the end." "I know. I already owed her my life. It should have been me and not her." James sighed, staring at the ground under his feet and contemplating if the end would come soon. "Don't say that man. If she wanted you dead she wouldn't have done what she did." "I know. But it still should have been me instead." James stood up once again, wind blowing through his peroxide blonde hair as he ran his fingers through it. Seeing the other male move, Tyler stood up as well, his shirt blowing in the wind as a conclusion reached him. "You love her." James stared at him for a moment before turning away, focusing on the distant horizon. "Love is something I couldn't give to her. That's why we hadn't seen each other for about six or seven years. It's a long story. But let's just say that she loved me, which was something I couldn't return to her. And now I wish that I had." "So, if I said that she was probably glad she died saving you, then you'd be pissed off, huh?" Tyler said, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt as he tried to figure out what to say next. "…I'd feel worse than I already do." "No use in saying it then." Tyler sighed then shrugged, staring at the flames and sparking streetlights that covered the city, turning it from a beautiful landscape into a pandemonium…

Stephen awoke to find himself on a comfortable hospital bed, Ashleigh beside him with her gun on the table. "Hey, he's awake." She smiled softly, slowly getting up and removing the blood stained face cloth from his forehead, putting it in cold water and then replacing it. "You went unconscious when you came in, me and my friend Jess brought you and your friend up here. Jess is in the room with your friend, tending to his injuries. They're fairly serious, but she's experienced in the medical field, so there should be nothing to worry about." Ashleigh said gently, trying to soothe the injured survivor's concerns. Stephen sat up slightly. "You really should take it easy." She said softly, raising a hand in protest against his movement. "Who are you?" He asked, his eyes were still fuzzy but slowly regaining focus as he stared at the young girl next to him. "My name's Ashleigh, you?" "Stephen…You said Jimmy's in the other room with some Jess chick?" "Yeah, that's right. She's in the next room over." Ashleigh paused for a moment, seeing Stephen make a quick movement to get up. "Hold on. You're not getting up; you could risk hurting yourself severely, your wounds still haven't healed." Ashleigh said, putting her hand on his chest and pushing him back down gently to a laying position. "The most you're allowed to do is talk." She voiced sternly, concern crossing her face. "But I have to see Jimmy." "You can see him when you get better." Ashleigh told him, her maternal instincts rapidly kicking in. Stephen looked her up and down, considering how she had been forced to survive in this city, she seemed unharmed almost. "Are you sure that Jimmy's okay?" Stephen asked. "Positive. Now get some more rest, you're going to hurt yourself, you busted your head open pretty bad, but we got it stitched up. Jimmy had some extra cuts and bruises, but Jess is caring for him. What happened anyways?" Her face twisted into a look of confusion, one eyebrow delicately raised on her pale face, hair falling over her shoulders and framing her face. "It's a long story. I just want to get out of this city." Stephen said, closing his eyes as a look of emotional pain crossed his face. "Oh, I see… You're not just wounded; you're hurt some other way… Who did you lose…?" "My Fiancée..." "Oh, I'm sorry…" Her face quickly fell, sympathy quickly ripping the words from her mouth. "It's okay; it's not your fault, what about you… How did you get here?" Ashleigh raised her head, locking eyes with Stephen for a moment. "We started at a club a few miles south of here. We met a bunch of zombies, but that's it. When we got here it was deserted, so we decided anyone who was alive that came in here we would help out." Ashleigh replied, brushing some hair from her face that was harassing the skin on her neck and becoming an annoyance. "I'm going to go check on Jess real quick. You stay here and rest, okay?" "Right. I won't budge, promise." Stephen sighed; closing his eyes and once again meeting unconsciousness…

James shuddered in his makeshift bed out of wrestling mats in the school. His dream continued to stir him, disrupting any hope of sleep he had. The group had barricaded themselves in the top floor of the school, a chain wrapped around the steel doors with a large lock on it. Tony was asleep in a chair, his gun propped against the wall next to him, while Tyler slept on a large cushioned mat built for tumbling. James stood up, picking up his magnum and checking how much ammo had remained. He decided upon opening the door, the dream that haunted him brought him to the point where he had to find out if it was true or not. "Anna…Is she still alive?" He wondered aloud, closing his eyes as the words he wanted to say to her ran through his head; her face had been haunting him since they left, eyes delicately shut, hair soaking, skin flaking off onto the concrete, the grey mask broken up by a simple trail of red that had left her lips. "I don't love her. I can't." James whispered, lowering his head and looking back at the other two males who were asleep and comfortable, unprepared for an attack of any kind as the sleep they had hunted for since they arrived had finally caught up to them. "Fuck it." James muttered, picking up the keys. Upon his decision to step out, he promptly undid the chain and the master lock, setting it on the floor next to the door, then proceeded to step onto the stairs, and lock the door again. "Bye you guys." With that said, James walked down the dark stairs, disappearing into the shadows of the school corridor…

Krystal's eyes snapped open; she felt the air pour into her lungs as her heartbeat started up again. Convulsions rocked her body, then slowed, and finally stopped. She felt warm for some reason, air brushing against her skin in icy waves yet her body feeling like it was on fire. Surprisingly, no zombies had come, nor anything else for that matter, since she was still intact minus the injuries that her blood poured through, the virus causing great pain as it reanimated the wounded cells. Upon sitting up, she realized that James' over shirt was laying on her. A look of fear crossed her face as her eyes darted back and forth, looking for any of her friends. "James? Tony? Tyler…?" She whispered meekly, hardly any sound escaping her cracked lips. Nemesis was still there, smoke rising from the body of the beast as it remained face up, arms spread out on either side of the beast. It wasn't dead, however; she could sense its life flowing through its body, the virus and parasite were combining, reanimating the lumbering giant just as it had reanimated her. Sensing the danger, Krystal took the shirt in one hand and stood up, seeing the Jeep in the parking lot next to the school. Unsure of what to do, she wondered how she had survived the electrical wire crashing into her. Before more thought could run through her mind, it clicked. It was the virus… The virus had kept her alive… The very virus that had caused her so much pain had saved her life. Suddenly a rush of humanity's weakness washed over her, causing her to drop to her knees again as she felt every cell in her body cry out in protest, her knee was scraped by the pavement as she collapsed, her hands thrown to the ground as she hung her head, hair drifting over her shoulder while she took air into her still burning lungs. "Anna?" A voice called out, she looked up towards the voice, reaching a hand out before attempting to stand on weakened knees. "I—I'm here…" She called out, her vision blurring and playing tricks on her as the virus repaired her internal organs. "…You're alive." James stood in front of her, tank top smudged with dirt and blood, jeans ripped in places, and his bandages off. She looked at him, eyes green once again as she took a step forwards but then started to fall again.

James caught her, putting her arm around his shoulders and a hand on her waist so he could help her upright. "Take it easy, you've been through hell…" "No, this is beyond hell, in hell you can know that eventually you'll be gone…Forever…Here, everyone you want to stay will disappear from you before you can say how you feel about them, and you'll never fade away, no matter how hard you try, you will always be existent. No matter what happens." She whispered, putting her head on his shoulder as she continued to clutch his over shirt in her free hand. "We have to get back to the school, Tyler and Tony are there. We'll be safe." "We're not safe here, we never will be." Krystal muttered. "The Nemesis is still alive. He's waiting for his time to strike. If the N-Virus could keep me alive, then it should surely make him almost unstoppable." James stared at her in confusion a moment, puzzlement crossing his face as the girl looked into his eyes. "What's the N-Virus Anna? Do you know what's going on?" Krystal turned her gaze away, while James struggled to regain her attention, she stared straight ahead at the beast, clutching her fist. "Don't. You'll hurt yourself more Anna." "He has to be killed…" Krystal said, dropping the shirt and moving her arm from James' shoulders. She grabbed a piece of the electrical wire, thousands of volts coursing through her already damaged body, turning into her tyrant form from the pain of the electricity forcing its way through her system, and drove it into the Nemesis' mouth. "DIE ASSHOLE!" She screamed out after returning to normal and backing up, another layer of black had been added to her already charred skin, and she was still twitching from the electricity. She dropped to her knees, hands hanging loosely at her sides as the monster roared in pain. "I'm sorry…" She whispered, she remembered the events that had led to the creation of the Nemesis. Not just the original, but both of them. One was a man named Matt, which was the one that had been salvaged. He—it had died when a helicopter crashed down upon it, Umbrella hadn't gone into detail about the events that took place before the command link failure that controlled the beast, and refused to communicate to any employees except for the scientists in charge of the project after it occurred. A little while later, they had a nuclear bomb fired upon Raccoon City, a small town in the Arklay Mountain region. A little later on, after the nuclear fallout had cleared, the same corporation who had destroyed the city sent a salvage team to go in and pull everything that they had spent money on out to salvage. Then there was one of unknown origins, the beast that would be known as the first Nemesis. NEM-001. It was deadly, but it had met its own fate somewhere, and disappeared somewhere into the sewers, it had not been located since it "died". The Nemesis stood, roaring in pain as the cable fell out, and then collapsing among the bright blue electrical energy that surrounded its body in an aura.

Krystal stared at it as it was on its knees in front of her, its singular eye staring at her with ultimate hatred and agony. After a few moments, the creature fell forwards, colliding with the ground and causing a loud crash, the pavement cracked from the force of the monstrosity, its corpse face down, one arm over its head, as if reaching out for Krystal even in its death. James walked up to her, putting his hand on her arm as skin flaked off as ash. "You're burnt really bad…" "I'm fine." Krystal whispered, running one charred hand across an ash-covered arm, removing one layer of skin that had turned to ash. The six other layers were coated in blood and ash, leaving open wounds that she knew would take a while to heal. James looked at her. "Are you sure you're okay?" "Yes. I'm fine James, just let me be." She said softly, standing up and looking up at the sky, where a meteor quickly streaked overhead through the clouds. "Let's get back to the school…" James said to Krystal, picking up his shirt and putting an arm around her waist to help her weakened form get to the building about 30 feet ahead…

Tyler and Tony had made their way to the media center, where there was a television set, with intentions to find out what was going on. Both were worried about James' whereabouts, but upon finding the magnum was gone, decided he would probably be fine. As Tyler turned on the TV a picture of a young woman appeared, she was dressed sloppily, her hair was a mess, and next to her was a young African American woman who was just a little shorter than her. "The Umbrella Corporation has caused the outbreak, if anyone is out there and can hear us, please help. We're in danger!" Courtney cried out, tears filling her eyes as her expression begged someone to find the girls. Tyler stared at the TV in shock, his jaw hanging open as the image played across the screen. "She seems familiar." Tyler pondered, trying to figure out where he recognized her from. "Courtney…" Tony whispered, causing Tyler to look at him. "What?" "Courtney, you know, Alex's girlfriend. He showed me a picture; this means that she's alive…" Tony said. "That can't be for sure; this could have been replaying for hours." "I know, but we should at least check, Alex would want us to." "Good point, but let's at least wait for a few minutes and see if James comes back." Tyler said, watching the TV. "Someone out there… Anyone, please, get here immediately. There is a monster pounding on the door, and I'm not sure how long we can hold out. This may be the story of the year ladies and gentlemen, but we cannot wait and see how it turns out. We need the U.S. Army, the National Guard, and any help we can get, here at the Umbrella Inc. laboratory just 10 minutes north of Bethany. Courtney Russel reporting for KOCO news channel five." At that, the screen went blank. Leaving the two males staring at a "Technical Difficulties" image plastered onto the small screen.

Before they had a chance to plan any future actions, the glass doors swung open, James and Krystal arriving into the media center as Krystal lowered herself onto a chair. "Hey assholes." She said softly, putting down her pistol and bandaging a wound with some material James had ripped from his over shirt. Blood stained the "bandage" instantly, leaving it a deep crimson instead of the baby blue it once was. "Courtney needs our help." Tony muttered. "Who the hell is Courtney and how in the fuck can you expect us to help?" Krystal replied, raising her eyes to him. "And I'm honestly wondering, not some fake curiosity." She finished, looking at the man dressed in all black beside her. "I think we could always take the jeep…" Tyler pointed out, grinning with a look of accomplishment. "It's out of gas Tyler, you dumb fuck." James growled. "Looks like we're hiking then, right?" Krystal said, standing up, ragged pieces of fabric were wrapped over various parts of her body, blood taking its free reign to stain the fabrics as quickly as possible. "You look like shit." Tyler said, looking the girl near him up and down. "Nah, really, Tyler? I thought I looked great!" Krystal said sarcastically, running a hand across her face and feeling ash slip through her fingertips.

The sun rose methodically that day, and it shone brightly, as if to make a mockery of the group that was struggling to survive in the city… Krystal looked at the television in the media center once more before turning her attention to James, Tony and Tyler. "Something's on, it's showing an overhead view of Oklahoma City!" Krystal shouted, eyes lighting up with joy as she pointed to the screen. James looked at it, blinking in surprise and disbelief. "They're right over us!" "We can finally get out of here!" Tyler yelled, running out and waving his hands. A reporter on the television announced what they were seeing every second. "Hold on, is that a survivor? There's a man on the ground attempting to wave down the helicopter!" The reporter announced. Tyler stared at the helicopter, waving and smiling. "We're free! We're finally out of here!" "For some reason I don't think it's that easy." Krystal whispered, her eyes narrowing as she turned her head to the left, and then ducked as the windows shattered. "What the hell!" James yelled out, glass raining down around the survivors as the helicopter crashed into a fireball next to the school. The propeller flew into the wall, embedding itself as flames licked the pavement around the wreckage. What looked like a mix of the Tyrant and Nemesis, all in one convenient package, stood holding a very large machine gun in one hand and a missile launcher in the other. "Fuck." Krystal grumbled, spinning on her heels, Tyler, James, and Tony all followed as the smoke began to make way for the beast.

Tyler slowed as they made their way to the 8th grade hall. "Guys, where are we going?" "Secret stash!" Krystal shouted over the yelling of Tyler. Tony looked at her and spun, aiming his shotgun down the stairs at the beast and firing as it lumbered up towards them. "I'm almost out of bullets." He announced, forcing himself to keep up with the girl who, although wounded, seemed to be able to push herself quite well. "Well our stash will fix that, and then some!" Krystal said. Tony jumped backwards as bullets ripped the bar away from the third floor balcony and shot into the ceiling. "This asshole isn't playing!" Tyler shouted in concern, his eyes watching the rails collapse to the floor below with a loud clang. "Now what can we do?" Tony asked. "Downstairs! MAKE IT FAST!" Krystal screamed, bolting for the next set of stairs as she made her way to the bottom floor again, forcing the group to take the stairs on the opposite side of the beast that was walking up...

In front of them was a row of lockers, the monstrosity had fallen for James and Krystal's plan and followed them to the third floor, currently becoming just a bit of target practice for the survivors as it lumbered through the hallways upstairs. Krystal looked at the lockers and the extra desks stacked in front of them. "Still haven't moved these? Let's fix that." Krystal said, grabbing a desk and pulling it off of another one, kicking the latter into the door behind her before viciously kicking open two lockers. James was trying to remember the code on two of them and was on the last number, he pushed the small lever above the lock up to open it, only to find the code hadn't worked. Krystal was handing Tony and Tyler weapons and ammo, and then took out a magnum revolver, giving James the order to back up and watching as the bullet tore the lock off of one locker. "That works too." James muttered as he opened the locker and proceeded to load himself down. "What the hell! How did you guys hide all this for this long?" Tyler asked. "Thompson for principal. It was a great year." James smirked. "Why do you have it?" Tony asked the duo, not even sure if he actually wanted to know what the answer would be. "I wasn't always a nice little girl. Western Oaks had gangs too. It was for our own protection. Nobody else knew it was there, of course, because that would end up becoming a riot and that would be bad." Krystal replied. "Holy shit." Tyler whispered, staring at the small armory in front of him.

The four turned and headed for the media center again, weapons loading them down as they proceeded out of the back doors and walked past the burning helicopter that was in front of the school. They began to walk past a torn down fence and into the parking lot by the front of the school, Krystal watched as a police car zoomed by, lights flashing and siren blaring, before sliding into a ditch as the officer was grappling with a zombie. Her eyes narrowed for a moment as she stared at the ditch where the unfortunate officer quickly met his fate. "Pick up the pace; I don't want to deal with those two when he turns." She said to the group. Tony nodded and did as told instantly; James and Tyler looked at her for a second before obeying. James turned, hearing a sharp rush of air from behind them just in time to spot a missile heading for the four. "GROUND!" James shouted before diving down, Krystal, Tony and Tyler following suit. The missile rushed across the street, and into a McDonalds. "Well, so much for food…" James muttered sarcastically, pushing himself up as he looked back at the creature on the rooftop. "That's it, now this bastard has to die!" Tyler shouted, pulling his shotgun to him…

**Author's Note:**

**Well, there's chapter 5, Chapter 6 is coming up too! I'm writing it next, it's probably all up at the same time, I think. I'm making up for lack of writing, sorry! Chapter 6 involves more of Brandie, Courtney, Stephen, Jess, Jimmy and Ashleigh. Kay? Kay! Plus, more random twisty plot thingies for you guys! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 6: Memories of the Lost Edited

Resident Evil  
Dios de los Muertos  
Days of the Dead  
A Fanfic by:  
KrystalDragoness

**Author's Note:** Well, this is the next chapter; I thought I might add, this chapter is best read with the songs "Going under" by Evanescence, "What Goes Around (Day of the Dead remix)" by Ill Nino, "Like Toy Soldiers" by Eminem, "Whisper" by Evanescence and "Haunted", also by Evanescence. There are several things happening in this chapter, and it can get fairly confusing, I tried to make everything as clear as possible, I'm sorry if anyone gets confused reading this. Also, I put in italics the song for the fight between two of the characters. So, with that said, on with the story! 9/22/2010 – Updated a few things and fixed some things. Seeing as how I started this when I was probably 12 or 13 my English has definitely changed quite a bit lol…so I'm in the process of revamping my chapters and I'm going to attempt to bring a bit more detail and depth to the characters. Let me know what you think 3

**Chapter 6 – Memories of the Lost**

**July 12th, 8:09pm, Downtown Oklahoma City**

Stephen looked at Ashleigh, who clutched her pistol tightly as she flattened herself against the wall, looking at the shadows heading for them. "We have about 5 minutes before we're covered in undead…" Stephen said. Ashleigh nodded, the look of terror trying to remain hidden but the paleness creeping over her face anyways. "Let's even out the score a bit then, shall we?" She whispered. Ashleigh dove from the wall, rolling forward as she opened fire on the army of undead, who just seemed to keep coming anyways. Stephen watched in awe for a moment before following suit, unleashing his shotgun on the zombies, the attempt felt futile however, since the mob just continued to rush, forcing the two to retreat back to the shadows to reload. Jess' breath caught in her throat as she ran up with Jimmy, watching the scene and wishing it wasn't taking place… however, since the undead had claimed the hospital, they had to find a new safe haven; and the only option was to travel through downtown in search of one.  
Jimmy looked at the group for a second before opening fire with the pistol that Jess had given him. "Aim for the head!" Jess shouted, hair falling around her face as she hit one dead center in the head and it collapsed, not getting back up. Stephen nodded, letting a zombie close upon him before firing the shotgun in its face, killing it instantly. Ashleigh looked at the infected blood splattering upon Stephen's face as he remained perfectly calm. Blood dripped down the front of his shirt and chunks of flesh rained down around him for a moment, the barrel of the gun still smoking as they watched him slam the butt of the gun into another zombie. 'How can he remain so focused…?' She thought to herself, feeling a zombie clutch her shoulder and bite down as she screamed out. "LOOK OUT!" Jimmy shouted to Ashleigh as she looked at him with wide eyes, jerking her head aside as the infected blood splattered her right side from the monstrosity's head being shot halfway off. The army hesitated, and then began to retreat. Jess, Jimmy, Stephen and Ashleigh all looked at the zombies curiously. It wasn't until the point when they heard the cry of a new foe that they all spun around, terror streaming across their faces…

Brandie looked at the door, both magnums clutched tightly in her hands. "I'm low on bullets." Courtney raised her eyes to the African American girl in front of her. "I know, but if we last a little longer, help will come, I'm sure of it!" "Right, but how long is just a little longer?" Brandie asked, staring at the large cut running down her arm that the licker had given her. "You know, I remember a door when we were running down here, but it had a key card thing that my dad used to carry around when he was going to work…Maybe if we have one of those we can get in there?" "Brandie, you never cease to amaze me." Courtney smiled as she began to search for a key card. "Hey, we found the jackpot!" Courtney yelled happily as she looked at a locked drawer. "How do you know anything good is in there?" Brandie asked. "They wouldn't lock it if there wasn't." Courtney replied, kneeling down and pulling from her pocket her newly found lock picks she had found on the super zombie that Brandie had killed during Courtney's escape from the cell.

Brandie watched as Courtney expertly slid the picks in and jiggled them, her focus clearly plastered upon her face. "You sure this is the right idea?" "Positive." Courtney replied, the lock clicking as she unlocked it. "Bingo." Courtney whispered quietly as she opened up the drawer, revealing ammunition, two pistols, some papers, notes, a diary, and an envelope. "Well, we found guns, I guess that's something." Brandie sighed. "And ammo. Here, you take the magnum bullets, I'll take the pistol." "Got ya, then we can get out of here and hopefully survive." Brandie nodded, catching the revolver bullets and shoving them in her pocket as Courtney tossed them. Courtney took and loaded the two pistols after returning the lock picks into her back pocket, and she placed the bullets for the pistols in her bag. "Maybe there's something we can use in these papers…?" Courtney asked, looking at the papers closely. "Maybe…Wait…This girl; she seems familiar in a way…" Brandie walked to Courtney's side, reading the name under the photograph. "Annabel Thompson?" She asked Courtney, who nodded. "A head researcher for Umbrella… Hold on, here's a journal… "May 17th, 2012, I am confused by my feelings… Several people have been killed for abandoning the company, I want to quit, but I fear for my life…"

Krystal stared at the beast for a second before spinning and diving, wind rushing over her head as another rocket zoomed past to collide with a car several feet away, causing it to disappear in nothing more than a mass of twisted metal and black smoke. She closed her eyes, willing the beast side of her to remain hidden, even though everyone there had already seen it, she didn't want to become a monster. James watched as the flames from the car licked the sky, the monster roaring and slowly approaching Krystal. "KRYSTAL! LOOK OUT!" Tony's voice rose over the sound of the bonfire, the monster rushed her, causing Krystal to stare in wide eyed awe at the speed, unable to outrun it as it pinned her to the ground…

Courtney continued to read the entries as the sudden onrush of monsters slammed against the door. "We have to leave soon Courtney; those things are going to make it through any second…" "I know, but…These entries… This girl was a genius. She began to figure out the antidote for the virus with the help of a few other scientists, and when she finally created it, this Wesker guy took it so that he could auction it to the highest bidder… They created the virus for chemical warfare; imagine how many people would pay money for that… to create an army of undead that can only be killed by severe trauma to the head…" "That's sick." "That's the world for you…" Courtney whispered, putting the diary into her bag and looking at the door. "Are we ready?" Brandie asked. "Yeah, we're ready." Courtney replied. Brandie nodded and kicked the door open, firing as the door began to fall and hitting numerous zombies in the hallway. "Brandie, come on, this way!" Courtney shouted. Brandie nodded, both girls firing their way down the hall towards the door with the key card slot…

James aimed carefully; one minor mistake in the aim of the bullet could cost Krystal her life. "Lord, please help us aim straight…" He fired one shot from the magnum, this sounding as a command for Tony and Tyler to unleash their own shots upon the beast; it stood, leaving Krystal for now as it spun to lunge at them. "ANNA!" James' scared voice rose as he saw the monster coming at him. "Come on come on come on!" Krystal whispered to herself, urging her tyrant form to show. The monster stopped, sensing the virus mutating Krystal, it spun again and growled, permanently bared teeth glistening in the slim amount of sunlight they had. She felt the mutation attempting to take place, but for some reason not working. 'Why isn't it working…?' She thought to herself, lunging and attempting to collide in head to head combat with the beast, who quickly threw her to the ground again, she screamed out in pain as the ground ripped a layer of skin from her thigh, but stood up. The tattered sleeve of the t-shirt she was wearing was quickly ripped off as she threw herself into fighting stance again. James watched in awe at the deadly dance between the two tyrants, entranced by the movement and skill each one of them presented with each attack, block, or lunge. Once he snapped out of his trance, however, he promptly realized that the three remaining survivors had been surrounded by a group of black uniformed Umbrella soldiers, carrying full battle gear.  
Krystal froze from her battle, receiving a hard blow from the beast she was fighting and landing on the ground, her eyes narrowed as she then saw the man who had betrayed her, then led her to become who she was today… Albert Wesker. His long black trench coat whipped in the wind, the rain even seeming to fear the blonde as it almost made a barrier around him. His gloved hands sat at his side, the right one toying with what looked like a cell phone.

Krystal's eyes never left the man, she had forgotten about the beast she was fighting as he held up his hand, ordering a quick "No" to the monstrosity, who backed away snarling. James went to attempt a run to Krystal, but the creature lunged, spreading its arms and letting out a screech that left the other survivors backing up in fear. He hadn't changed since she saw him last, in fact, he had the same smug look. The same carefully gelled blonde hair, the same scent, the same aura of power radiating from him. "Looks like someone still has a little too much god syndrome…Albert. You come back to finish the job?" A look of nervousness became transparent across Tony's face, he was searching for an answer, trying to figure out how these two might know each other, and trying to come to a much more important conclusion…Was she the enemy? She walked towards him, almost in a trance before stopping halfway, water dripping down her mauled body, blood intertwining with water as it dripped down her fingers, black hair hanging around her face as she clenched her fists at her sides, her chest rose and fell rhythmically, the scent of her blood and anger wafting into his senses even through the rain. This was the perfect Tyrant; she could shift between a full form and a human form in a matter of seconds. Umbrella had told him he was foolish, but he had known the second that the Nova Virus began to mutate her cells, that she would be the one to prove to those fools once and for all that they could never understand the virus in the way he could.

Wesker smirked as he removed his sunglasses. Water was dripping over his black silk shirt, slowly soaking in to the fabric, and tightening it against his skin. A single raindrop traced the corner of his face, drawing attention to the telltale eyes that symbolized his mutation.

"Annabel Thompson… It's been a while hasn't it?" "Bastard…" She whispered. "You know, I've wanted to see how you are in the field." He walked towards her slowly. "Fine, you'll fight my other half then, the experimental side of me, and the side that you created." "Oh, Annabel, dear…Do you think I'm naive enough to let a clawed tyrant fight me? There's a catch my dear, when my friend cut you, he placed into your blood an antidote that a few of my fellow scientists were kind enough to coat his claws with, before we tested the tyrant on them, of course." He paused for a moment, another smirk crossing his face as he thought of the primary tests of the creature. He returned his gaze to Krystal, whose scowl was aimed at him, and only him. The anger in her eyes brought him the need to continue with his speech, just to try and get a greater reaction out of the woman across from him. "Do you know what that means for you Annabel? I think you do, otherwise you wouldn't be looking like that at me. Let's enlighten your fellow survivors though, shall we? What that means for Annabel, is that she cannot transform anymore. Isn't that unfortunate? Now you have to survive just like anyone else. What a pity."

Krystal stared at him in rage, her whole body shaking as she tried to bring air into her chest. She said the only thing she could possibly say, the only words she could muster, and they came out choked, but loud. "Go to hell and let my friends go Albert!" She screamed out, clutching for air as the realization of her sudden disadvantage hit her. "Not until you agree to a little friendly…competition, and if you survive, I'll let them go." Krystal glared at him, adding up the odds… They had been partners once, she should be able to win, and she should know how to fight him, his weak points, and his flaws, where he would be too slow or where he would strike too quickly. "Don't do it Anna!" James yelled out, being choked by the soldier holding him in a headlock and hearing the gun preparing to embed at least 20 bullets into his skull. Krystal looked towards James, seeing him paralyzed in fear of death, his eyes searching hers for any sign of refusal, begging and pleading mentally with her to say no. "I have to…I accept." She said.

The clouds overhead crackled with thunder, rain going from a light trickle to pouring down over the group. Wesker taking his fighting position as he looked at her, she looked exactly as she had when they had gone to Antarctica, except for the small scars upon her cheek. The hair tie she had used when she was fighting Wesker's newest monster had been cut apart; this was causing her hair to hang down in loose ringlets around her face. She took her fighting position as rain dripped down her arms and legs. Wesker felt the water running over his body through his shirt and gritted his teeth; he doubted the fight would be easy. If she was anything like she should be at this stage of infection, then she was to be a challenge, for she was designed to be able to take down almost any tyrant that was thrown at her. "ANNA! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!" James screamed out. Krystal's eyes widened as James broke free and lunged from the group to try and stop her, gunshots echoed over the parking lot as they riddled his body, red dots appearing on his white tank top, blue eyes filled with tears as he continued to run for about another second before collapsing to the ground, gasping desperately for air.

Thunder cracked once more as Krystal screamed out in terror, attempting to run to James but getting caught in a stiff arm by Wesker and falling back, her air cut off for about 20 seconds. She clutched her throat in agony, her lungs burning in frustration as they tried to take air in, but received nothing. Krystal stared at the sky before getting up, eyes turning crystalline for a second as the rain dripped down her face along with her tears. "GO TO HELL ALBERT!" She shouted out, lunging and sending her fist into his jaw with all of her might, the crack satisfied her, she had definitely gained purchase upon flesh and bone, feeling the thick bone crush ever so slightly under the force. Tyler and Tony watched desperately. "James! Man, come on, get up!" Tyler yelled over the noise of the fight. Krystal felt her leg caught by Wesker, his powerful arms twisting her leg and causing her to land face first upon the concrete, blood poured from her eyebrow and her lip, spreading across the concrete after the impact, she cringed in pain, trying to force herself upright, then throwing herself up quickly, sparing herself a fatal blow as Wesker slammed a fist down where her head was seconds before, shattering the concrete with the sheer force behind his punch. "Looks like I'll have to take it up a notch." Wesker said. "Kiss my ass Albert, this is the end for you, I won't let you continue these games with people's lives!" Krystal lunged, and Wesker caught her wrists in his hands, holding them to where she couldn't move them, no matter how hard she struggled. "You remember Anna, you know it… Should we tell your little dying boyfriend the reason why you were with Umbrella?" Wesker whispered. Krystal's eyes welled with tears as Tony and Tyler discovered this. Tyler looked at her in shock, and disgust.  
Krystal felt her eyesight fading as circulation stopped in her hands, she quickly brought her leg up and kneed Wesker in the groin, causing him to let go as she punched him in the jaw, then grabbed his hair and slammed his face against a pole as hard as she could at least 4 times. On the fifth time, Wesker whirled; grabbing a handful of Krystal's hair and pulling her head back, blood ran from his nose and lip. "You're a fighter. That's good; you'll make a good bio-weapon for Umbrella." "I'd rather die." "We can arrange that." Wesker smirked, throwing her to the ground and kneeling beside her, holding her neck pinned to the ground with one hand, as she struggled to get up, he tightened his grip. "How would you rather die? Suddenly? Slowly? Shot? Choked? I can do whatever death fits your fancy…You know, it's a pity that you'd rather die than work beside me, I actually felt a weakness for you before, but now you just PISS ME OFF!" Wesker said, eyes glowing red in rage as he picked her up and threw her against the pole she smashed his face into, causing it to bend slightly as she screamed out in pain, collapsing in a heap against the bent pole, sobbing in pain yet trying to hold it back.  
Wesker wiped his lip and nose free of the blood running from them. "You see, I've been a tyrant far longer than you my dear, I know my powers, and my weaknesses, you, however, are new to this little game, and you know nothing…" He paused, listening to her heartbeat quicken, bloodlust filling his body as he contemplated all of the ways to maul the fallen girl and finish her for good. "I know that in about three seconds you're going to get shot." Krystal said. Wesker's eyes widened in shock as he felt the bullet hole pierce his stomach, the magnum hole showing the gun dropping from James' hand as he said with his dying breath… "Boom motherfucker…" Krystal stared wide eyed for a moment, before lunging at Wesker, slamming a fist into his face and pinning him to the ground, his stunned figure suddenly glowed with life as he threw her off, the fight growing from what Wesker considered child's play to a vicious fight to the death.  
Krystal rolled backwards, ending up in a crouched position, one hand on the ground. Wesker looked at the hole in his stomach and smirked as it was slowly regenerating. "What the fuck?" Krystal questioned out loud. "It's the virus my dear, it can regenerate dead cells in a moment." Wesker answered, slamming a shoulder into her as she stood, shocking her back into the real world, Krystal grabbed Wesker by the arm, spinning and holding it as she twisted, ending up behind him as she placed a foot in the middle of his shoulder blades. "You taught me this move, remember Albert?" Krystal said with a smirk as she pushed her foot forward and pulled his arm backward, dislocating it with a sickening pop. Wesker yelled in rage as Krystal released and got back into fighting stance. His eyes glowed with inhuman intelligence as he lunged at her, pinning her to the ground and drawing back a fist. Krystal was at least a step ahead though, she brought her free hand up and scratched Wesker across his unshielded eyes, sending him into a blind rage as he released her and stood.  
Wesker finally cleared his eyesight, staring directly at Krystal, who had an angered look on her face as she wiped the blood dripping down her chin away to get back into fighting stance. She rushed without any thought to her actions, blindly slamming into Wesker, punching and kicking wildly. Wesker caught her by the throat and pinned her to the ground, her eyes widening in shock. Krystal planted her foot in his chest and forced him to fly over her body, losing grip on her neck as he landed on his back behind her, giving Krystal enough time to get up.

_Catch me… As I fall, save your tears this is the world I know… Speaking to the utmost fear, no one's here, and I fall into myself… This truth, drives me, into, madness, I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away..._

Her eyes gleamed crystalline. "You can't keep me down for long Wesker, the antivirus isn't as potent as it would be had you studied longer…I'm disappointed in you, you usually come far more prepared…" She was beginning to transform slightly, her eyes somehow transforming into a deep, dark, horrifying green. Wesker stared in awe for a moment before being thrown to the ground and choked. He pushed her off again as the rain coated both of them in bloody water that dripped along the ground and ran into the sewers. Tony's hair dripped with the rain, Tyler watched as the two struggled against each other. Wesker pulled back, wiping his nose and lip as a bellow echoed down the deserted road. The bellow of a beast, the beast that was known as Cameron, echoed down the street. Also known as FT-8180, the Death Watcher, she was the latest "project" for Wesker to play with in his sickening games. He backed away, personnel running to James and picking the dead boy up. "Well, it seems this must be goodbye Anna, until we meet again… How is it that you say it? Ciao…"  
Krystal's head turned to face him as they loaded James into the helicopter. She rushed towards it as fast as she could. "JAMES!" Before she could reach the chopper, she met with several black suited, heavily armed, Umbrella soldiers. Struggling through them as much as she could, she finally was pushed back as Death Watcher approached. She seemed human. Then again, so did Krystal…

_Don't turn away, don't give into the pain, Don't try to hide, they'll be screaming your name, Don't close your eyes, god knows what lies behind, Don't turn out the lights, never sleep never die…  
I'm fighting for what I see, but somehow I know there's much more to come, Immobilized by my fear, and blinded by my tears, I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away…_

Death Watcher looked at Krystal for a moment, her transformation was almost exactly the same as Krystal's Night Stalker transformation. Wesker watched through Cameron's eyes on the helicopter, where several other faces in computer monitors were watching as well. "Ladies and Gentlemen, bidders all, the Death Watcher project has officially begun. Shall we start the bidding at, say, $200,000?" Wesker smirked as the buyers nodded and typed in their bids, showing in a red bar beneath their faces on the computer monitor.  
Krystal dropped backwards and watched Death Watcher's claws slam into the ground beside her. She rolled aside as she felt the blood still pouring from her open wounds she had gained during the fight with Wesker. Blood and water continued to mix as the storm refused to cease, Death Watcher slammed her claws, full force, into Krystal's throat. She let out a weak gasp as blood ran down her chest and neck, pouring into the water surrounding her body.  
Wesker continued to watch. "Bidding is currently at $850,000. Well, England, you may soon have a very potent weapon in your military…" James stood, walking up behind Wesker and looking at it as he ran a hand through his golden hair. "Anna lost?" "Unfortunately, yes." "I see…" "Cameron is a very good project though; you should honestly see the work she did within 5 seconds. She took my greatest creation and killed it." "Anna wasn't just a creation Wesker; she was a human being…" "James, we reanimated her for one purpose… Me receiving money from the highest bidder, but in order to do that, we had to field test her." "That's not the purpose I intended when you brought me into the projects Wesker." "Dare I say that you had some sort of relationship with our beloved Ms. Thompson?" "No. It's not that. It's just; you're a coldhearted bastard Wesker. She's been through hell and all you do is you decide to kill her off like a useless dog." "When you don't make a profit off of something, it's absolutely useless, that's the way this world works." "I'm not a part of this world, I'm a part of the world that wants Umbrella to HELP people, not turn them into military fighting machines." "James, it's a pity that you're such an idiot. Italy, you said $1.6 Billion? Very well, you're currently the highest bidder." "Wesker, LISTEN TO ME DAMN IT!" "I am. Just not right now, because I have important business to attend to." "PULL HER OFF WESKER, NOW!" James roared, his blue eyes blazing in rage. "Very well, Death Watcher, cancel command. Leave the girl to die." Wesker smirked as Death Watcher removed her claws from Krystal's throat, leaving 3 gaping holes that were pouring out blood.  
Tony and Tyler ran to Krystal, Tyler ripping off part of his shirt to tie around Krystal's neck. Her green eyes were still open, and they showed how much pain she was in, as she zoned out into another world, a world she knew too well, a world of flashbacks…

_Don't turn away, don't give into the pain, Don't try to hide, they'll be screaming your name, Don't close your eyes, god knows what lies behind, Don't turn out the lights, never sleep never die…  
Fallen angels at my feet, whispered voices in my ear, death before my eyes, lying next to me my fear, what might end, might I begin? Will these voices end right here?_

_**James clutched her hand in his, looking at her with his deep blue eyes. "I have to go James; it's what my job said to do…" "Well… I could support you, you know, I could keep you happy, you wouldn't have to work…Just come with me, please?" "I'm sorry… I can't." "Anna, please." "No. It's too late, I already agreed, we're going on a trip to Antarctica." "Why?" "Top secret business… All I know is that we're going to discuss something with Umbrella's HQ there." "I see, well… This isn't a good idea Anna, I feel it, and something bad is going to happen." "Okay… Well, I better go…" "Wait, Anna… Here, take this ring. It'll protect you hopefully, and if not, well, at least you're always reminded of me, right?" James said with a boyish smile as he slid the silver heart ring upon her left ring finger. "Yeah, well, wish me luck…" Anna whispered, putting her lips to James' cheek as she said goodbye. "Ciao." "Peace Anna, good luck..." James said as he watched her walk out of his living room door into the world that he was hoping would keep her safe.**_

_**Alexia laughed heartlessly as Anna dropped to the ground, aiming her gun at Wesker now. "You can take the girl, but get out of my mansion if you know what is good for you boy!" Anna's hand opened, dropping the papers clutched in them onto the stairs. Wesker stepped forwards and kneeled next to the girl. Putting his fingers to her neck to feel for a pulse, he felt nothing. He slowly picked her up and backed out. "I'll return for the virus Alexia. I'll return soon, you cannot keep hiding from Umbrella in your useless bloody mansion!"**_

_**Anna was laid out upon the surgery table, her hands dangling lifelessly at either side. Birkin picked up her left hand and noticed the ring. "Should we take this off? It might interfere with us controlling her." "Leave it, I don't want her completely mindless, I want her to remember at least who she is…" Wesker said, dressed in a surgeon's uniform beside Birkin. "I don't think that re-animating her is a good idea though Wesker, you saw what happened with my father." "Sherry, don't argue with me, I called you in because you're the best one we have considering your mother is dead and so is your father. You have been given clothing, board, meals, everything. Where have the Redfield siblings and that annoying cop Leon been? They deserted you, remember?" "Shut up Wesker, you heartless bastard." "Thank you." "It wasn't a compliment…" With that said, she took a syringe filled with the N-Virus and injected it into Anna's arm…**_

_**Anna faded in and out of consciousness, her vision was blurred, all she could see was that she was in a test tube, and someone else was looking at her… James? No. It couldn't be. He had no clue about the projects. How though, could this person look exactly like him? It was impossible. She blacked out again, but when her vision returned she saw Wesker, and James. It was definitely James; there was also a blonde girl in her late teens. All were in lab coats, discussing the thing in the test tube, her… She looked to her right and saw an African American girl also in a test tube. She had a stunning body, pure muscle waiting to be tamed, and there was a man beside that tube writing things on a clipboard. They looked almost like father and daughter. Before discovering any more, her vision blacked out, leaving her in a deep sleep…**_

Voices ran through Krystal's head as she moaned softly, her vision was blurred as she returned to the real world, the N-Virus slowly healing her wounds. Blood had been lost, yes, but not enough to keep her down for long. The virus had taken care of that. Tyler put his hand to her forehead to brush some of her hair from her rain soaked face. "Hey, can you hear me? Krystal? Are you still alive?" Tyler bombarded her with questions. She nodded before her vision returning and putting her hand to her throat, there were no more holes. "What happened?" "They just healed up, kind of like magic. That virus does wonders." "Yeah, and now its antivirus has worn off. I have something I need to do." Krystal stood, her hair falling around her face as the blood on the ground rinsed to the sewers with the rain. "Well, we're coming with you." "No you're not. Listen, there should be some way out of here, find a car, get on Interstate 40, and drive until you can't drive anymore. Understood? This is personal." Krystal said, snatching the shotgun from Tony's hand. "I'll need that." "Hey, how the hell are we supposed to defend ourselves?" Tyler asked. Krystal looked at them without a bit of care. "Go to Wal-Mart and break open the gun cabinets." She replied before turning and walking off in the rain.  
Tyler and Tony looked at one another before chasing after her. "Wait up Krystal!" Tyler shouted. "I thought we were a team?" "We were, now we're not. Grow up, it's survival of the fittest where I'm going, and I'm pretty sure neither of you are fit enough to fight what would be coming your way." "Just let us try." "It's your funeral, if you get swarmed, I won't help." "Alright, fine. Where are we going?" "We're going to Umbrella's laboratory. I have a bastard named Albert Wesker to kill." "Damn, woman on a mission." Tyler muttered. "You get in my way, you're dead." "Understood, just don't do anything stupid…" Tony muttered. "Ma'am Yes Ma'am, who shoved the pipe up your ass, I mean, I know he left you to die and all but DAMN." Tyler grumbled following after…

_**Ending Note: **__Okay, that's the end of Chapter 6, we're going to meet some new characters in the next chapter, and it will probably be more action packed. And I'm sure you're all asking: "Who is James siding with!" We'll find that out soon too… I love you guys a lot! See you in Chapter 7! And I'm SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! Ducks a banana GEEZ! I STILL LOVE YOU LOYAL FANS!_


	9. Chapter 7: I must confess Edited

Resident Evil  
Dios de los Muertos  
Days of the Dead  
A Fanfic by:  
KrystalDragoness

**Author's Note:** Well guys, here goes, the long awaited continuation. I know it's been awhile and I'm REALLY sorry, I promise! Okay, so songs that inspired it: Skillet – Monster, Rihanna – Russian Roulette,  
Krystal: No she isn't.  
KD: Amm tooooo! But really, here's the deal, many computers, college classes, and moves later I'm back and I'm writing again..WHOO!

**Chapter 7 – I must confess, I feel like a monster**

Krystal took a breath, looking straight ahead at the massive cream-colored building looming in front of her, the red and white umbrella sign like a toxic warning to all that may enter of the dangers ahead. Slowly tilting her head up to look at the sky for some form of information of what to do next, but only receiving the raindrops down her face, she sighed, shaking her head and clutching the gun tightly in her hand, all that was left was the pistol and her. She'd been separated from Tony and Tyler, and they'd agreed to meet up at the laboratory against Krystal's better judgment, however, she wasn't in high hopes for the return of the duo. The image of James' face as he had fallen into the downpour soaked pavement into a pool of blood flashed across her mind, causing her to tightly shut her eyes and clutch her wounded arm, shivering slightly from the cool temperature of the rain washing over her burnt flesh. After another moment of pondering took place as she looked at the keypad, approached, and quickly punched in a numerical code, to which the red queen didn't respond. The eerie silence concerned her, since she noticed in all of her memories that the computer had always had some form of retort or retaliation to deter someone from continuing. The doors creaked in protest loudly as they slid open slowly in front of her, water rushed freely out onto her feet from the fire alarm system going off. Alarms blared in warning and red flashing lights illuminated the hallways as she continued on into the building, deciding to leave the huge steel doors open in case the boys had managed to somehow survive their way through that bitter separation by the lake when they lost control of their vehicle.

Brandie's eyes narrowed as she kicked the door open, guns aimed as the licker threw itself at her and Courtney, a screech coming from its deformed face. "BRANDIE! LOOK OUT!" Courtney shrieked, jumping out of the way of a monstrously long, black set of claws. Brandie spun, landing a kick in its chest before firing three well placed shots in its back, causing it to freeze before leaping onto the wall. "Courtney, run now! I'll follow you; shoot anything that tries to attack you!" Brandie shouted over the wails of the creature. "But—" Courtney protested, her hair whipping around her face as she turned towards Brandie. "BUT NOTHING, COURTNEY, RUN!" Brandie yelled out to the girl, pointing her gun in the direction that Courtney should make her escape. Everything seemed to slow down for a moment in her head; Brandie pursed her lips, calculating out of nowhere perfect angles to shoot at the beast. The licker sprung from its wall, claws and tongue outreached to attack its prey, which had decided to fight back. Brandie jumped, kicking off of the licker's head and placing the gun firmly against the beast's skull. "_Success, I'm actually going to live through this.._" her mind whispered mere seconds before the tongue wrapped around her torso and slashed deep into her back, causing her to scream and pull the trigger. Both beast and girl crashed to the ground, wrapped together in what appeared to be a dance of death. Brandie managed to twist so that the tongue dropped lifelessly onto the cold steel floor before regaining her footing, her almond shaped eyes searching the poorly illuminated hallways for a clue as to where Courtney went. They all looked the same, portraying the feeling of a hospital. White walls poorly illuminated by the fire alarm lights that cast a red glow over the water soaked floors. The only difference that made this hallway noticeable from the others was the claw marks deeply engraving themselves and exposing the dark steel underneath the white paint. The musty scent of the licker corpse and stagnant water filled Brandie's nostrils as she stopped in the middle of three conjoining hallways, the rhythmic splash of the water under her feet giving her the only sanity that could be provided in the never-ending maze of hallways. She paused, took a deep breath in, and yelled out, her words echoing off of the cold walls. "Courtney, WHERE ARE YOU?" Brandie paused for a moment, considering yelling again, however she was quickly cut short as a scream answered her question, and Brandie launched herself down the hallway after the girl.

"So now what Wesker, what are we really going to prove by selling this data?"

"It's a matter of business James. They all want to bid, and buy, perfection in a bottle…or shall I say…perfection incarnate…she is a stunning beast when she fights, isn't she?" Wesker smirked, adjusting his glasses to look at the coworker standing in front of him. "Cameron…or Death Watcher…if you will, is not a perfect product by any means, she's just as volatile as the Night Stalker experiment…they can turn on anyone at any minute…" James growled, clutching a fist and pointing angrily at the television with the frozen image of the blonde haired girl running her claws through Krystal's throat. "So we're just going to put them against each other and watch them, without any form of guilt?" James said, his voice getting tense as his spiked hair glimmered slightly in the artificial light of the massive helicopter's belly. "Yes…If you want to look at it that way, there is no guilt when testing a Bio-Organic Weapon…but it's stunning, you know, Cameron doesn't fully change like Annabel does…" Wesker continued, his pride overwhelming him as he discussed with his co-worker the newest creation to come onto the viral weaponry market. Not only was the Nova Virus a success, but the two new tyrants were as well, neither of which had actually come close to death yet by the statistics he had painstakingly researched. "You mean Anna isn't…You…" James paused, frowning.

James had watched Cameron attack Krystal, and under Wesker's orders leave her to die in a pool of her own infected blood. James exhaled, looking into the nearby mirrored wall. He had cleaned up into a new t-shirt and some fresh pants, his hair was gelled again and his wounds bandaged up."No…This isn't possible…if she does come looking…" James stammered, Wesker looked at him slowly, then back to the wall of computers in front of him. "Don't worry James, she's still alive and snooping on the lab…She knows we have our secrets there, and she wants to know what happened…" He scowled, glaring at the video footage taken five minutes earlier from the lab in Bethany, showing the girl getting up and talking with the other two survivors. "I can't let her know the truth Wesker…" James whispered, picking up a desert eagle and sliding it into a holster next to his ribcage before pulling on a hooded sweatshirt. "Oh…but she will, James, she will…it's all coming out in due time… and when she turns… I'll be right there to protect my best interests…" Wesker eyed James carefully; contemplating killing him now, but also watching him prepare himself for what Wesker assumed was a trip to the lab. "What best interests? Would those interests be your B.O.W. contracts, or your money, Wesker?" "You see, James, you have such a narrow view of things…it's a shame…My research, actually, is what I'm looking out for. Money burns, perfection doesn't. Are you busy going somewhere? We are under contract after all, and if the other one sees you her performance levels will fail greatly, which will make me very unhappy..." Wesker trailed off, his eyes flashing red behind the glasses for a moment as he heard the quickening of James' pulse, and smelt the fear the man across from him was trying not to make visible. James looked up, raising an eyebrow at Wesker almost as if to taunt the beast to attack him, locking eyes with the black sunglasses and knowing completely that Wesker was staring him down as well. "I'm going to finish this." James straightened himself, attempting to appear slightly more intimidating to the large man in front of him. "Oh? You're going to kill the tyrants?" Wesker smirked, as if a personal joke had just run through his mind, looking at the poorly armed co-conspirator. "No. I'm going to tell Anna everything…" "I don't think that would be a wise choice James…" Wesker whispered, eyes flaring red for a moment before fading again. "We wouldn't want an unfortunate accident to happen to you." "What Wesker? Are you going to kill me? I doubt it…" James retorted, quickly turning on his heel and continuing to stock up on supplies. Going over a checklist in his head, he reached for a medical kit on a wire shelf but then felt his body slammed against the steel floor of the helicopter. "I'm protecting my best interests, its unfortunate you disagree with my plan. I thoroughly liked working with you." Wesker said, before slamming a fist hard into James' face, knocking him unconscious. "Take him to the woods, leave him there. Let's see if he is truly a survivor like he thinks he is." Wesker said to a guard, dusting off his black button up top before turning and calmly walking back to the televisions to converse with the bidders watching Cameron. "Sir Yes Sir!" The guard replied, picking up James and dragging him near the door…

Tyler opened his eyes, screaming out in terror just in time to notice two girls aiming at him and Tony. One blonde and one brunette, both girls looked dressed in some form of police uniforms. The brunette was clad in all black, almost like a S.W.A.T. tactical uniform, the other was clutching a shotgun, braced against her shoulder, she wore a plain t-shirt and low rise pants from which dangled a police ID for the local police department. She looked at the two slowly, before opening her mouth to calmly speak the word "Survivors?" Tony had his hands in the air, one of which was clutching a roll of bandages, the stolen Silverado lay on its side probably about fifteen feet from their location, appearing fairly unharmed, which Tyler couldn't figure out. "We saw you crash, those frog creatures are relentless, they'll kill you before you can react…We got them though, but we'd better get moving before more come. Our truck is right there…" Jess gestured over her shoulder towards a lemon yellow H2. "We've got a full tank and we're trying to find somewhere safe." Ashleigh continued, helping Tyler up while he was still completely confused as to the events taking place. He looked at Tony for help, who shook his head and said "They've got the guns, mine included. I wasn't going to argue with the ladies, they seemed angry." "Right, up ya go, come on, into the car." Ashleigh said, helping Tyler in and closing the door. Tony piled in reluctantly after, closing the door while Jess hopped into the driver's seat. "Let's go!" Jess said excitedly, punching the gas pedal as they tore off down the road to find a safe house for the night…

Krystal took a soft breath, the chill in the air leading her breath to leave a white vaporous cloud as the computer child popped up in front of her. "Annabel, it's lovely to see you again." The red queen said, smirking as much as her hologram form would let her. "I have a game for you to play; you want do want through, right?" Krystal narrowed her eyes, blood caked on her lower lip from a cut she received earlier. "What, you merciless little bitch?" The words were frosty, and tasted hard on Krystal's tongue, but she knew this was the only way to get the computer to allow anything. The hologram giggled, the image skipping back and forth of the girl covering her mouth with her hands and closing her eyes, then flickering to her normal posture again. After composing itself, the hologram spoke again. "I have a security system…there's five halls, each one more dangerous than the next, like a puzzle, only far more entertaining…you do realize that you will not survive, correct?" The hologram tilted its head, the hair falling carefully over its shoulder, its eyes feigning innocence as much as the projection could. "I have a game too you piece of shit computer…There's only one way to play though, and that's to go fuck yourself." Krystal snarled, cocking the pistol she held and looking past the hologram and streams of red laser light towards the bulletproof glass wall holding back a large spider that was trying to break through to her. It screeched, its legs pounding against the glass as its fangs clicked on it, a slime which Krystal wasn't sure was saliva or toxins slid slowly down in a murky green trail, then dripped on the floor. The glass wall had one simple warning on it, which she knew she was about to disobey. "You're going to die down here." "You're going to go away now." Krystal said, firing one round into the projector, which erupted in a shower of sparks, evaporating the girl but leaving her voice to haunt Krystal as she walked forwards. "There's another, just like you. She's in here…can you find her?" The queen giggled manically, opening the glass door to release the spider upon Krystal.

_A secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged but I can't control it…So stay away from me, the beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it…"_

Krystal launched forwards, abandoning her gun to its holster and reaching into her pocket to pull out a knife she had found on an earlier corpse, and then began to analyze her foe. The tarantula was easily about five feet tall, covered in a black fur that seemed to harass her senses, it was almost like the hairs would be something that would kill a normal human instantly, or leave them to slowly die a very painful death. The creature reared up, suddenly doubling itself in size, before hissing as more of the goo dripped down its fanged jowls. "You disgust me." Krystal muttered, stepping back and watching the creature prepare itself, then launch towards her. Krystal jumped back, diving into the water that thinly covered the ground before spinning and bringing the blade into the soft torso of the creature, green liquid flowed freely from the gaping wound as the creature screamed, dripping down her hand, she watched it, time seeming to slow down as the bloodlust within her flared up. She ripped back, opening up the creature and allowing its guts to spill into the water with a warm hiss, similar to that of one putting a cigarette out in the snow. The creature suddenly was flipping onto its back, all of the while making desperate efforts to grab the girl with its legs, and screaming out in a dazed agony it would never understand. Looking at the creature, Krystal felt no pity, taking the knife from the abdomen and into her green slime soaked hand; she listened to the rhythmic splash as the creature squirmed, before letting her darker, more sadistic side take over. The creatures' eyes focused on her as she expertly slid the knife along every other leg, feeling some sort of release of pleasure as the creature writhed, now trying to escape its torturer, after cutting the legs off halfway, she quickly wedged one into the creature's mouth, stopping its scream as the rest of the limb remnants hovered around it in a pool of green slime. After completing this job, she began to walk off, and heard the rustling of the creature that was just holding on by a thread, rinsing the knife in the water to take the blood off, she put it away, and then heard another hiss; the creature was trying to call others. "That's enough out of you…" Krystal muttered before she spun, pulling her pistol in one swift move and shooting it 3 times in the center of its so called head.

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls, it comes awake and I can't control it, it comes awake and I can't control it, hidin' under the bed, in my body in my head, why won't somebody save me from it? Make it end…_

Brandie found Courtney cowering on the ground as what she now called a super zombie hissed at her, intelligence flashed in its eyes as it jumped up, digging its claws into the ceiling like a licker before pulling itself up and launching its body at her. For some reason, of which she was unsure, Brandie abandoned her magnum to take it on hand-to-hand. Her eyes flashed red as she grabbed the creature's hand, snapping it and causing the creature to yell the one word that it knew well…If there was any more vocabulary in its pulsing red skull. "FOOD!" The beast roared, bringing its free hand up so that it could flail at her with its other set of claws, which gained purchase on the girl's face. Brandie spun, slamming her elbow hard into the creature's chest, and causing it to heave diseased blood down her side before attempting to rip at her with its teeth. Before she could continue her attack, however, the creature rebounded from her hit and threw her back, screeching and launching at her with its claws mercilessly waving through the air like a series of katanas, blood dripping down them and parts of them broken or damaged from the time it had been free. Brandie paused, slipping her foot back a quarter inch before springing into action, her leg muscles tensed before firing her forward to spear the beast, which she gracefully brought herself into a flip from. After landing upright, she spun again, slamming her heel into the creature's forehead to get a satisfying crunch…It was over, the beast fell to its knees, and the skull itself had ripped into the brain, saving valuable ammo for the two surviving girls. Her fists were still clenched and her magnums remained untouched, the rush amazed her, she was almost ecstatic about it, the high carried her farther than anything she'd ever felt…The creature that had almost killed them lay face down in a pool of blood and broken bone, the stagnant water carrying the diseased blood further down the hall as it pooled around their feet, leaving a scent of rotten flesh. Brandie's joy in her survival brought her far more excitement than she ever would have expected, that is until Courtney looked at her. Her eyes were wide and her jaw hung open, exposing white teeth carefully groomed and expertly maintained. The terrified girl gasped for air, her mouth opening and shutting like a fish out of water, before she could finally bring herself to whisper "What are you…?" "What're you talking about…?" Brandie said, fear suddenly clutching her heart from the look in Courtney's eyes. "Your eyes…they're red…you're inhuman…You…you…" She whispered, backing up. "Courtney, I'm not going to hurt you…I swear, I didn't even know, I just had this instinct to fight it, and it was going to attack you…and…I just wanted to help…" Brandie paused as Courtney yelled "No! I am NOT going to walk around with some…some…FREAK! How do I know you won't try and kill me? I don't even know what you ARE, much less who you are!" Brandie was taken aback, her foot brushing the corpse as she stared in shock at what had quickly become her only friend. "But…Courtney…Please listen, I—I had these dreams, then—I tried to find my father, and…" Courtney shook her head and spun, running away into the dark maze of hallways before Brandie had a chance to follow. "…I didn't mean to be a monster…I really didn't…" Brandie whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek as she stared down the hallway where Courtney had run.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster, I hate what I've become, The nightmare's just begun, I must confess that I feel like a monster…_

Krystal felt her body struggling to turn itself, her eyes locked on the final challenge. The well lit hall was all white, with streaks of blue in it as well. She stepped into the room, which was obviously heated with artificial lights, and cursed, under her breath. She knew what this was, and it was going to take luck to survive it. She knew that as well. The laser started simple, two beams, which Krystal dived through with ease. Then it got more complex, this time three came back to her, she jumped straight and did as Albert Wesker had taught her, flattening her body against the ceiling with only a slight amount of hair singed off. Krystal dropped, the singed hair slowly drifting to the ground as the other door opened, a lumbering beast hulking on the other side. "Fuck, always have to make it complicated, huh?" She scowled. It was the same type of beast she'd fought before, when she had rescued Tony. She recognized the grunts and the putrid stench of the beast, along with the tell-tale arms…Before Krystal could react, it flung its jelly-like arm at her, catching her off guard and ripping her forwards by her shirt. Letting out a cry of shock, she stabbed the hand and then flipped backwards, glancing over her shoulder and dropping to the ground as the lasers whipped in her direction again. The only satisfying part of that moment was hearing the beast yell, thinking it had been cut in half by the beams, she looked up, feeling the heat of the lasers go over her body once more, she saw that it was decapitated, but not by any means with a clean cut, gore dripped from the remnants of the head, the corpse falling to the ground with a smash, rocking the entire hallway. Trying to find an exit that wasn't filled with bio-weapons, Krystal brought her flattened form to roll onto her back and look to the ceiling, where a licker hissed at her in anticipation. This one was different for some reason, its skin black and hard, like an exoskeleton of sorts… "You evolved..." She paused, feeling the saliva drip down her right cheek in a clear stream as the tongue reached towards her. Before her thoughts could continue, the Red Queen's voice took charge. "Stage 3 laser process initiated. Security systems armed."

Krystal groaned in frustration as the creature dropped, preparing to catapult itself at her. Leaping to her feet as quickly as she could, Krystal spun, slamming a heel into its head, following the attack with a rapid jump to once again dodge yet another one of the laser beams. Her eyes spun to the door where the creatures had entered from, plotting her means of escape. Planning to run for the exit, her breath caught in her throat as the door had slammed shut, leaving her trapped in the room with both lasers and Licker. While distracted, she felt a razor sharp tongue wrap around her ankle, forcing her to the ground. Blood flew from her mouth as she hit the ground hard; lasers paused at the other end of the 20 foot hallway. Krystal sprang upright, planting her right foot and throwing another kick with her left into the creature before running and jumping to the clear wall, exposing her fate by lasers if her movements were not properly timed. After reaching the wall, she flew from the wall to the door she had entered from. The licker leapt from each wall after her, somehow dodging the beams as well as she was. "One shot…" She whispered, pulling her knife out and throwing it at an oncoming beam. The blade split into two, and the eager predator released its tongue, snatching one half of the split blade and getting itself wedged to the wall to be sliced in half, the other blade slamming into the control panel which fried instantly. The Red Queen's list of laser tactics slowed then stopped completely, light fading from the room to leave nothing but a pitch black hallway with corpse chunks lining the floor. After taking a few steps forward, a squelch under her shoe made the woman cringe, which wasn't resolved when she looked down to see she had stepped in the mutilated chunks of the Bandersnatch that had attacked her earlier. Krystal pulled the gun out, forcing the heavy door open before managing to crawl out into the next hallway…

_My secret side I keep, hid under lock and key, I keep it caged but I can't control it, 'Cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up, break me down, Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end? I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster…_

Brandie ran through the hall, hearing an inhuman screech and Courtney's yell. She sped up; the water splashed over her shoes and soaked her ankles as she sprinted, trying to make it to her friend in time before anything happened to her. A gunshot echoed down the halls, followed by another scream, but this time it didn't sound like Courtney…

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp, There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart, No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream, Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster…_

The creature loomed over Courtney, teeth gleaming in the light. It had managed to grab her by the throat, pinning her to the wall and choking her, her eyes widened as it ran its razor-like tongue along the side of her face. The creature was humanoid, almost like a burn victim in texture, its claws similar to those of the tyrants that everyone had faced, but unique in its upright posture and speech capacity. "Tasty…" the beast hissed, running a claw along the silent girl's teary face. It snarled for a moment, its voice a raspy hiss that seemed to struggle to make its way from the creature's throat. "Food…delicious morsel…" it whispered, a flashlight shining across the water distracting it for a moment. Brandie flattened against the wall, watching in terror and trying to figure out the best time to strike. The beast clutched the struggling girl as it stared at the white walls surrounding it, no noise except a small rhythmic drip of water and the buzz of artificial lights filled the area. After deciding there were no unwanted visitors, it quickly returned its attention to Courtney, a parasitic being spawning from its shoulder, squirming out of what was originally normal flesh. The parasite squirmed towards her mouth as she tried to scream, oxygen not finding her lungs as she stared at the spiked worm-like being which launched down her gasping throat. The beast dropped Courtney to the ground with a splash, satisfied with the work it had done, it spun and outstretched its claws, sniffing the air for its next victim as the girl squirmed on the soaked ground, clutching her throat and choking from the agony of the creature wriggling down her throat as blood spilled from her mouth. Her hands grasped frantically at her throat, as if trying to rip the creature out as she felt its spikes ripping into her esophagus, even as she was in excruciating pain, her brain was still running however, and she knew she may not survive this, and if she did she wouldn't be human anymore…

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster, I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun, I must confess that I feel like a monster…_

Krystal ran up, water soaked her from her calves down, blood splattered across her shirt and hair fell into her face. She looked over to the hallway next to her; spotting Brandie flattened against a wall and followed suit on the opposite end, staying to the shadows. The creature paused, sniffed the air and turned to Krystal's direction. "Morsel…." It hissed, slamming its claws into the wall to cause an ear rupturing screech that forced Brandie to put her hands over her ears. It sniffed in Brandie's direction before starting to walk to her, thinking fast, Krystal looked at the large yellow pipes overhead, black stripes ran down them, the words "Water" printed in a mechanical stencil. Aiming her pistol, she fired a shot behind the beast, forcing a hole into the first pipe. The creature paused, looking back, then turned back to Brandie's direction, taking two more steps before Krystal shot the second one. Now confused, the beast spun, looking in Krystal's direction for the shooter. Its intelligence flickered in its eyes as it heard water slosh against the steel, sniffing again, it froze, waiting to see where its target would appear and letting out a deafening shriek. Krystal cringed as she stepped from the shadows; the beast stretched its hands, allowing a clear view of the mauled razor sharp claws extending from its fingertips. After examining the beast for a moment, Krystal took a step back, her pistol aimed at the unidentifiable mutation of the Nova virus. Eyes locked between the two, dark bloodshot red orbs staring into deep mutated green pools, it sniffed the air again, opening its mouth and letting its tongue run across jagged, broken teeth. Its flesh was stretched tightly across its face, eyelids stitched to its forehead with a thick yarn-like substance, ears were nonexistent, and Krystal was puzzled as to what had happened to the unfortunate soul that had become this mutation. "And what the fuck are you…?" She asked openly, the beast spreading out its arms in preparation to attack and hissing loudly. "That means dead, right? Okay. I can do dead." She said, sliding into battle stance, but before she could react, the creature slammed into her, dropping her to the ground and causing water to splash over her body, soaking into her shirt and mixing with the dried blood over various wounds on her body. The pipes overhead were leaking more and more, making the airtight hallways a dangerous battle zone, water was rising quickly as a bolt flew away from the large yellow tube, causing a loud ping against the steel wall and temporarily distracting the creature. Krystal struggled to get upright without much ground gained, as a futile attempt, she began kneeing the creature in what should be its stomach, once the beast doubled over for a painful pause, Krystal tried to gain some ground. Thinking of any possible weakness, she dug her nails into some of the mottled skin and tore at it, leading the beast to scream and slam its claws into her leg, ripping through muscle and tendon and causing blood to freely spill into the water that now was mid-calf. Shocked by the attack, Krystal shrieked out in pain, and then punched the creature in the side, trying to gain purchase however she could as claws ripped through her body.

Brandie leaned away from the wall, the flashing red lights illuminating her face once every few seconds; a girl with dark hair was wrestling with something she had never seen before, and she was losing. Brandie bit her lower lip, trying to decide if she should go to Courtney or help the girl fighting…after a moment's pause, she thought back to the instance in where the girl shot the pipes, had it not been for her, Brandie may not even be alive. Her hands shakily clutched her gun as she took in the beast as it was slammed against a wall, claws dug deep into the girl's ribcage as blood rushed over them. In her eyes, it looked like Freddy Krueger, a mutilated psychopath out to do some serious harm. Her breath caught in her throat as she pulled up the magnum, preparing to fire two shots, one to startle, and one to kill. Taking careful aim, Brandie pulled the trigger, watching time take what felt like forever as the shots hit exactly where they should have, one burying itself in the base of the creature's skull and tearing it apart, causing the dead weight to fall sideways from Krystal, the other ricocheting off of the steel wall next to the fighting pair. Startled and wounded, Krystal jumped up, pistol aimed in one hand, clutching her ripped open ribcage in the other, at the African-American girl in front of her. Brandie turned her attention to Courtney, who appeared lifeless, and kept her gun on Krystal while kneeling next to her friend to check for a pulse. "She's dead you know." The girl that fought the monster said to Brandie, her face cynical as she aimed her pistol at Brandie's head. "You don't know that." Brandie choked out, trying to maintain her resolve as horror and loneliness crept into her mind. "Oh, but I do…I'm an expert. She was attacked by a parasite…it's a terrible way to die, rips your inner tissue apart. I must say, it makes for one hell of a zombie though." The girl said. "She can't be dead…" Brandie whispered, fighting back tears. "But she is." "You don't KNOW THAT." Brandie raised her voice. "Feisty, it makes me slightly glad I saved you from that thing. What you don't understand though, is that I do. You, however, can't seem to comprehend that she is dead. No sticking your fingers to her neck is going to bring her back. It goes like this, walk away and I'll explain the mutation cycle, or stay here, and when she wakes up mutated, she kills you." "I'm not leaving my friend." Brandie scowled, clutching the dead girl's hand in her free hand. "Have it your way. I'm leaving." Krystal snarled, looking at the blood coating her fingertips before she began walking away from the corpse and the girl.

Brandie looked at the girl, thinking hard if she should follow, she did seem to know what she was doing, but Brandie wasn't sure if she was a safe bet or not. "Hey!" Brandie yelled, brown locks slightly frizzy because of the humidity. "What?" Krystal turned, looking at Brandie as her wounds healed. Brandie stared in awe as the flesh seemed to almost repair itself, strings of flesh and muscle overlapping one another to slowly heal the hole. "You're…You're a…" Brandie's words caught in her mouth, Krystal looking at her in disgust as she realized what the girl was about to say. "Monster." Krystal finished, raising an eyebrow before turning away, feeling the sensation of the flesh repairing itself rapidly under her hand as one would feel a feather tickling their hand. Brandie ran forward three steps, water sloshing against her as she was forced to wade, the water level now to her knee. Deciding to save herself the effort of trying to figure out Krystal, she asked a question she found far more important. "…Have you seen a scientist who kinda looks like me…?" Krystal tilted her head to one side, pursing her lips in contemplation of what to say to the girl, before finally reaching a conclusion. "No. I haven't. I'd guess he's probably dead too though." Brandie stared at Krystal for a moment, awestruck, her mouth hanging agape as she felt her heart plummet at the idea of the girl's words being true. "…I'm looking for my father." "So move. Either come or stay, I personally don't care and would prefer you stay, I hate being slowed down by others." Krystal snarled, this time wading forwards. Brandie followed, listening to the water slosh against her as she tried to catch up to Krystal. "…You know a lot about this…" Brandie said, her eyes searching Krystal for any form of recognition, understanding, or human feeling. "You don't know the half of it…" Krystal breathed before she spun, forcing her body to go against the rising water towards her next destination…

Tony stared at the open road as Tyler directed Jess and Ashleigh to the lab. It was incredibly still for the time being, eerily so even. Yet he didn't really mind the stillness, watching the trees pass by through the truck window. It gave him a chance to think about what had happened since they'd arrived… A little bit of sanity in an insane place, some would say. Tony smirked as he mused on that phrase; it was something his father had always said when Tony would ask why he wanted to open a gun shop. Unfortunately, it didn't take long before the realization that people he kept getting close to were falling sank in. His father, Alex, James, Krystal almost had fallen too, to those other creatures, but somehow survived. They had been split up at the Wal-Mart they stopped at to reload and resupply; it had been a nightmare, an overload of zombies everywhere, 'Hell…' Tony thought, 'We were lucky to even think of making it out alive…and the actual fact that we DID make it out alive is that much more amazing…' Thinking about the situation, the trees lulled him deeper into thought. As the vehicle swayed down the road, he closed his eyes and remembered the scene that took place earlier that day…

_Krystal ran to the hunting aisle, staring at the two in frustration and desperation. "What's the matter?" Tyler asked. "…They're here…there's a whole army of them here…" She said, terror filling her face for one of its rare occasions in Krystal's life. "Who are they?" Tony asked. "The zombies. They're everywhere, they broke through the doors and they're coming this way, if we don't leave soon we'll never leave alive…" She said, spinning as the alarms started going off throughout the store and groans erupted from the front region of the store. "Look, you two run, I'll hold them off." Krystal said. "No, I want to stay and help too, you do this all the time Krystal!" "GO TYLER." Her voice was even, prepared; her face was that of someone who wasn't afraid to die. Deciding that Tyler wasn't going to listen, she focused her eyes on Tony, locking with them as sweat glistened across her forehead and a bead rolled down the side of her face, from temple to chin. "Tony, take Tyler, you two run. We'll meet at the Umbrella laboratory…" "Right, let's go retard." Tony said to Tyler. "But Krystal—" Tyler protested, clutching his gun tightly. "She's a big girl, she'll be fine." Krystal stopped, grabbing two shotguns from the gun rack and a sniper rifle. "Oh…and Tony, Tyler?" Krystal paused, looking at the two. "What?" They said almost in unison. "Good luck. I hope you'll survive and be there, much as I hate to admit it, I think I'm growing fond of you guys." She smirked, running to the corner of a shelf and preparing herself for the fight. Tyler and Tony equipped themselves, heading for the back door as the gunshots began, the sound of a 12 gauge being fired reverberating throughout the store. "Will she be alright? I mean, she's still a girl, and…" Tyler said. "Look, that girl in there? She will not only be okay, she'll hand your ass to you if you try and tell her otherwise. So Tyler, I'd suggest shutting your mouth and listening to the nice angry woman we call Krystal." Tony said, jogging towards the Silverado they had picked up on the way._

Brandie looked puzzled at Krystal. "What do you mean transformation?" She asked, an eyebrow arched curiously as she looked at Krystal. "It happens in stages, be it viral or parasitic. When you're attacked by a parasite, though, it gradually changes you. Unlike a normal bite or inhalation of the virus, this type of contamination rapidly changes you. But back to the parasite infestation…Step one tends to be excruciatingly painful reanimation of tissue and cells…" Krystal began, abruptly pausing as Brandie blurted out her next question. "Who are you anyways?" Brandie asked. "Call me Krystal; I'm here to right some wrongs…as cliché as that sounds…" She scoffed, listening to the rhythm of the splash beneath her feet. Looking at the wall, she noticed they were in hallway 26, a far cry from hallway 19, where the water was overflowing and she had met Brandie. "What wrongs?" "You're nosy kid. Maybe you should just stay quiet, follow me, and look for your father." Krystal interjected, making her refusal to answer the question clear. Brandie frowned, tensing her muscles and attempting to look larger than she actually was, and it wasn't working, much to her dismay. "…I'm not a kid, I've seen more today than most people have seen in their lives. I think my childhood is probably over, to be honest." "Tell that to Sherry…" Krystal mumbled under her breath. "Who?" Brandie looked up from the ground, seeing the artificial light illuminate a frown upon Krystal's face. "Never mind." Krystal frowned, remembering the prodigal child of the Birkins, a family devoted to their jobs as researchers at Umbrella Corp. "Look, we gotta get going…There's a lab up ahead where we can look for some information…" Krystal said, pointing ahead of them to another maze of hallways that only an expert could navigate…

James opened his eyes, the sounds of growling all around him. The forest was dark, and he wasn't sure where it was that the sound was coming from, standing up slowly, a wave of dizziness washed over him, almost bringing him to his knees again. Dazed and confused, James reached up to the back of his head, where he felt the dried blood and the ache from where Wesker had hit him. Attempting to get his bearings, he stumbled forward for a moment, however, when his vision became clear, he realized that he was in the woods. Holding the pistol that Albert had left him, he began the lengthy process of trying to find the Mansion entrance to the Umbrella laboratory. The growling intensified, along with the yips and barks of more dogs surrounding him. "Fuck…" James muttered, continuing on ahead to the mansion… The barks became more intense, and finally so loud they sounded as if they were right in front of him. James turned, however, it was too late, the beast had launched at his throat, and he let out a yell while firing numerous shots into the air that were heard the whole area around…

**End note: **Sorry it took so long guys, I hope you like the chapter; I reread the fic and tried to keep with the plot as much as possible. All my other stuff got deleted because computers suck, so yeah….have fun and hope to hear from you guys. I'm temporarily taking of my 5 to post rule because it's been so long and that's not fair for you kids. Soooo, tell me what you think! =-)


End file.
